Kokomo
by BigBoss87
Summary: Quelques temps après la fusillade, une enquête va venir bousculer la vie des enquêteurs de la section "Enquêtes Non Résolus" de la Criminelle...
1. Chapter 1: Surprenantes retrouvailles

Salut à tous.

Alors voilà, j'élargis mon horizon fanfic et je me lance dans une nouvelle ff sur Cold Case.

**Résumé**: l'action se déroule aux alentours de la saison 5. Quelques temps après la fusillade, une enquête assez personnelle pour un des membres de la Criminelle va bousculer la vie de la section "Enquêtes Non Résolus"

**Disclamer: ni la série, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent**. **J'ai tout de même inventé de nouveaux personnages tels que Timothy Smith, Claire Adams et d'autre personnages récurrents qui viendront s'ajouter par la suite aux personnages principaux de la série! Idem, le "Salsa bar" est de moi!  
**

De même, avant chaque réplique, le personnage qui parle est indiqué par une abréviation. Voici la liste:

_**St**: John Stillman, **J**: Will Jeffries,** V**: Nick Vera,** M**: Kat Miller, **T**: Timothy Smith, **L**: Lilly Rush, **Sc**: Scotty Valens, **Tous**: Tous les membres de l'équipe en même temps!...  
_

Bonne lecture à tous

BigBoss87**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Surprenantes retrouvailles.**

**St** - Bon, encore une affaire résolue. Vous avez tous fait du bon boulot. Rentrez chez vous et reposez vous.

**Tous** - Merci chef.

Tous se sourirent avant de se préparer à partir.

**V** - Quelqu'un a des projets pour ce soir?

**M** - Une soirée dessins animés avec ma fille!

**V** - Wow quelle chance?

**M** - Nick…

**V** - Très bien, je dirais plus rien. Pour ma part, je vous abandonne. Moi j'ai un rencard!

**J** - Nick Vera a un rencard? Wow, marquez tous ce jour d'une croix rouge sur vos calendrier.

**N** - Rira bien qui rira le dernier Will!

**L** - Chef?

**St** - Je fais du baby sitting.

**V** - Papy Stillman le retour!

**St** - A demain.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur avant de se retrouver en bas de l'immeuble.

**J** - Et toi Lilly, t'as des plans?

**L** - Pas vraiment. Je pense que je vais rentrer et me détendre dans un bon bain chaud avant de probablement m'endormir devant un vieux film!

**T** - Pas mal. Bonne soirée.

**L** - Merci les gars.

Elle arriva à sa voiture et prit le volant. Direction la maison. Cependant, un accident sur la route la força à faire un grand détour. À un feu, elle détourna le regard et tomba sur un petit bar. Sans savoir pourquoi, mais après une longue observation, elle se gara et se dirigea vers le lieu dit. Il y régnait une ambiance très conviviale, assez loin d'une ambiance de bar habituelle. La musique de fond était assez entraînante et n'était pas trop recouverte par les nombreuses conversations, qui allaient bon train. Après un bref scannage de la pièce, elle s'installa au bar.

**Bar** - Bonsoir et bienvenue au Salsa bar. Qu'est-ce qui vous ferrais envie mademoiselle?

**L **- Hum… à dire vrai, je ne sais pas trop.

**Bar** - On a une liste de cocktails assez élaborés, tous aussi délicieux les uns que les autres.

**L** - C'est vrai qu'il y a du choix. Alors je…

Ses yeux se baladèrent sur la carte quand ils furent interpellés par le nom d'un cocktails en particulier.

**L **- Je vais vous prendre un… « Rush».

**Bar **- Ah, excellent choix. Vous allez pas le regretter Je vais vous envoyer le spécialiste, celui qui à inventer ce cocktail.

Il partit à l'opposé du comptoir.

**Bar**- Hey mec.

**?** - Ouais?

**Bar** - Y'a une jolie blonde qui m'a demandé un "Rush". Je lui ai dit que je lui envoyais le spécialiste.

**?** - Merci Ted.

Il prit la direction du bout du comptoir, tout en souriant à son collègue.

**?** - On m'a dit qu'une charmante demoiselle voulait goûter à ma spécial…

Son regard sombre se perdit dans un océan bleu clair.

**?** - Lilly?

**L** - Scotty?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils se regardèrent un instant, surpris de ces retrouvailles.

**L **- Ben ça alors. Qu'est-ce que… tu bosses ici?

**Sc** - Ouais.

**L **- Toi, barmaid?

**Sc **- Que veux tu? On a tous besoin d'un job.

**L **- Mais avoue que passer de flic à barmaid…

**Sc **- Question d'opportunités. Le proprio est le meilleur ami de mon cousin. On se connaît depuis longtemps et quand j'ai eu besoin de boulot… il m'a dit que y'avait une place pour moi ici.

**L **- Tu as suivi une formation?

**Sc **- Rapide. Je possédais déjà certains… talents!

**L **- Vraiment?

**Sc **- Oui.

**L **- Et jamais tu ne nous l'avais dit?

**Sc **- Je suis un garçon mystérieux!

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

**L **- Je vois ça. Alors dis moi, tu voudrais bien…me faire une démonstrations de ces… fameux talents que tu possèdes?

**Sc **- Mais avec joie. Tu as commandé un « Rush »?

**L **- Oui, le nom m'a quelque peu intrigué je dois dire.

**Sc **- Ouais.

**L **- Je le suis un peu moins maintenant que je sais que tu en es l'auteur…

**Sc **- Possible.

Il se mit à la confection de son cocktail, sous l'œil de son ancienne collègue, qui semblait stupéfaite. Il mit une dernière touche personnelle avant de poser son verre devant elle.

**Sc** - Voici pour vous.

**L **- Merci bien. Alors…à nos surprenantes retrouvailles!

**Sc** - Santé!

Elle prit une gorgée de ce nectar et ne put retenir un soupir de contentement.

**L **- Hum… Scotty…

**Sc** - Quoi?

**L **- C'est absolument délicieux!

**Sc** - Sérieux?

**L **- Je t'assure. Pourquoi cette question? Tu en doutais?

**Sc** - Non pas trop. Juste que… vu que tu es la seule… ancienne connaissance qui y goûte…ouais, ça compte pour moi d'avoir ton avis.

**L **- Ben figure toi qu'il est plus que positif.

**Sc** - Merci.

**L **- Comment tu en as eu l'idée?

**Sc** - Ben y'a toujours un exam de passage avant de faire ce job. Alors j'ai pas mal réfléchi et après quelques essais, j'ai fini par trouver cette recette. Ça leur a plu et il a fallut trouver un nom…

**L **- Je me trompe en supposant que… tu t'es inspiré… de mon nom?

**Sc** - Du tout! C'est une boisson unique, aussi forte que douce… enfin tu vois quoi…

**L **- Qui l'eut cru?

**Sc** - Quoi?

**L **- Scotty Valens, charmeur!

**Sc** - Sympa merci!

**L **- Ça va, je plaisante.

**Sc** - Rude journée?

**L **- Comme toujours avec ce job.

**Sc** - J'écoute.

**L **- Il y a 30 ans, un homme a tué sa femme parce qu'il était persuadé qu'elle l'avait trompé. Les médecins avaient diagnostiqué chez lui… un problème d'impuissance. Donc imagine sa tête quand sa femme lui a appris sa grossesse.

**Sc** - Il a cru à l'adultère et l'a tué plutôt que de divorcer!

**L **- Le matin même des examens, il avait pris pas mal de produits… ce qui a faussé les résultats. Elle l'avait persuadé que c'était un véritable miracle.

**Sc** - Ça aurait pu l'être à l'époque.

**L **- Oui. Mais il l'avait vu parler avec un de ses collègues. Il semblait plus que souriant à la nouvelle et avait posé ses mains sur son ventre en souriant.

**Sc** - C'est triste.

**L **- Vrai.

**Sc** - J'espère que mon frère réagira différemment d'ici peu!

Elle mit un instant à réaliser.

**L **- Tu vas être tonton?

**Sc** - Ouais!

**L **- Félicitations!

**Sc** - Merci.

**L **- Alors de combien…

**Ted** - EH DON JUAN! On a du boulot! J'ai 4 « Rush » en commande!!

**Sc** - C'est comme si c'était fait patron!

Il prépara les quatre cocktails sous les « Olé » des clients autour. Il y eut de nombreux applaudissements, surtout du « public » féminin.

**L **- C'est officiel, tu es doué!

**Sc** - Merci Inspecteur! J't'en remets un?

**L **- Est-ce bien raisonnable?

**Sc** - Ton boulot est il raisonnable?

Elle se mit à rire tout en secouant la tête. Il se remit à la confection de sa spécialité et déposa le verre sur une serviette, en enlevant le vide de sa vue. Elle prit le verre avant de légèrement pencher la tête vers la serviette.

**L **- Tu fais ça souvent?

**Sc** - De quoi tu parles?

**L **- Me prends pas pour une idiote! Primo: je suis flic, donc t'auras du mal. Deuxio, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Donc je réitère…

**Sc** - Ça va pas besoin! Non… je fais pas ça souvent. D'habitude…ça se passe d'en l'autre sens. Mais sachant que j'ai déjà ton numéro et que…

**L **- Tu as disparu de la surface de la Terre pendant… 4 mois aujourd'hui…

Il soupira en la regardant

**Sc** - Tu voulais que je fasse quoi? Que je conteste les ordres?

**L **- Mais… QUOI?

**Sc** - J'y crois pas! Il n'a toujours rien dit?

**L **- Qui ça?

Il se mit à rire jaune, complètement dépité.

**Sc** - Je… je t'expliquerais plus tard!

**L **- Scotty…

**Sc** - Promis. Mais pas maintenant. Je suis toujours au boulot et puis… c'est long et compliqué.

**L **- Okay!

**Sc** - Mais vu que t'as mon numéro…

**L **- Espèce de…

Elle termina son cocktail et prit son sac.

**Sc** - Laisse, c'est cadeau.

**L **- Mais…

**Sc** - Pas de mais! La dernière fois, c'est toi qui avait payé!

Elle s'étonna.

**L **- Tu t'en souviens?

**Sc** - T'as cru que j'allais oublier? Ça se voit que quand tu quittes le boulot, tes instincts d'Inspecteur te lâchent Rush!

**L **- Très fin Valens!

**Sc** - Je sais.

**L **- Ça ma fait plaisir de te revoir.

**Sc** - Pareil. Je t'appelle pour…qu'on mette les choses au point!

**L **- Avec joie.

**Sc** - A plus Lilly.

**L **- Bye Scotty.

Ils échangèrent un grand sourire avant qu'elle ne quitte le bar et qu'il ne se remette au travail. Tout le long de chemin, elle repensa à cette soirée.

Si il n'y avait pas eu cet accident, jamais elle ne l'aurait revu, à moins d'un coup de fil de sa part.

Une fois rentrée, elle se changea et se coucha. Elle repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit quant à son départ. Elle resta songeuse avant de s'endormir, apaisée de savoir qu'il allait bien.

* * *

Voilà, vous avez une première partie de l'intrigue. La suite arrivera au prochain chapitre: pourquoi Scotty est il parti de la Crime?


	2. Chapter 2: Déjeuner explicatif

Salut,

Alors voici la suite de Kokomo. On y comprend un peu plus pourquoi Scotty est parti de la Criminelle.

**Disclamer: rien ni personne ne m'appartient. Seul les personnages issus de mon imagination (Luigi, Ted, Timothy, Claire, Pete, Jérémy, Ben, Tyler...)sont à moi!**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Déjeuner explicatif.**

Elle arriva au bureau le lendemain avec un grand sourire.

**L **- Bonjour tout le monde.

**J **- Salut Lilly. Comment va?

**L **- Mais très bien mon cher Will. Et toi?

**J** - Euh… bien merci.

**V** - C'est le bain que t'as pris hier, qui te fait cet effet là?

**L **- Très fin Nick.

**M **- Il a pas tord!

**L **- Pas toi aussi Kat?

**M** - Ben…

**T** - Salut la compagnie. Comment va ce matin?

**J** - Bonjour Timothy et oui, ça va merci.

**T** - Désolé!

**St** - Bonjour à tous. On a pas d'enquête pour le moment. Ça sera vieux rapport plus celui d'hier.

**Tous**- Oui chef!

Il retourna dans son bureau. Tous se regardèrent avant de s'asseoir.

**V **- Encore une super journée en perspective.

**M **- Te plains pas Vera. On aurait pu être de corvée d'archives!

**V **- Vrai!

Ils travaillèrent sur plusieurs rapports durant la matinée. Sur les coups de 12h30, le téléphone de Lilly sonna.

**L **- Inspecteur Rush.

_**?**__ - Bonjour._

**L **- Bonjour…

_**? **__- Voilà, je sais que c'est direct mais…je vous ai vu hier au bar où je travaille, on a discuté et depuis, j'arrête pas de penser à vous!_

Elle se mit à sourire.

**L **- Très subtil!!

_**Sc **__- Désolé. Mais fallait bien que j'arrive à passer l'épreuve du standard en modulant ma voix._

**L **- Épreuve que tu as réussi haut la main mon cher.

_**Sc **__- Merci. Comment va?_

**L **- Bien depuis hier soir. Et toi?

_**Sc **__- Ça va. Ça fait pas longtemps que j'ai émergé._

**L **- Tu vis en décalage complet!

_**Sc **__- Total. Mais il se trouve que j'ai faim et que comme c'est l'heure du déjeuner…_

**L **- Tes vieux instincts ne t'ont pas quitté!

_**Sc **__- Que veux tu._

**L **- Pourquoi pas. Tu en as pour combien de temps?

_**Sc **__- Moins que toi._

**L **- Ce qui veux dire?

_**Sc **__- Que je suis à 50 mètres du bâtiment dans lequel tu travailles!_

**L **- Tu plaisantes?

_**Sc **__- A ton avis?_

**L **- T'es barges!

_**Sc **__- Possible._

**L **- J'arrive.

_**Sc**__ - Je t'attends!_

Elle raccrocha avec un grand sourire avant de prendre sa veste.

**L **- Je vais déjeuner.

Elle prit l'ascenseur sans se retourner. Ses collègues étaient stupéfaits par son attitude.

**T** - Euh… vu que je suis le petit nouveau… elle est toujours comme ça?

**V/M/J **- Jamais!/Jamais!/Jamais!

**T** - Oh!

**V** - Elle a bien dit « hier soir »?

**T** - Oui!

**V** - Je croyais qu'elle devait rentrer directement.

**J** - Possible.

**M** - Elle aurait menti?

**V** - Pourquoi aurait elle fait ça?

**J **- Parce que vous êtes un bande de fouineur! Voilà pourquoi.

**V** - Oncle Jeffries le protecteur!

**J** - Ça te pose un problème Vera?

**V** - Du tout!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle sortit de l'immeuble en regardant à gauche puis à droite. Rien ni personne! Son regard se porta droit devant elle et il était là. Il l'attendait avec un grand sourire. Elle arriva vers lui et ils échangèrent une longue étreinte.

**L **- Sympa la tenue.

**Sc **- Ouais. Je sais, ça change assez du costume 3 pièces mais finalement… ça me plait tout autant.

**L **- Ça te va bien.

**Sc **- Merci. J'ai réservé chez Luigi!

**L **- Comment tu savais que j'allais dire oui?

**Sc **- J'avais aucunes réelles certitudes…

**L **- Mais?

**Sc **- J'ai pris le risque.

**L **- Bien vu. Bon allons y.

Ils se rendirent sur place, à a peine 5 minutes du bureau

**Lu **- Salut vous deux!

**L **- Hey Luigi!

**Lu **- La table habituelle?

**Sc **- Parfait.

Ils s'installèrent un peu en retrait du restaurant. Il y avait pas mal de monde, des habitués pour la plupart: heure du déjeuner oblige!

**Lu **- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers?

**Sc **- Comme d'habitude.

**Lu **- Okay, c'est parti. Je suppose que ce sera de l'eau pour toi?

**L **- Service oblige.

**Lu **- Scott?

**Sc **- Un pastis!

**Lu **- Grrr… il me sidère.

Il repartit, la tête basse.

**L **- Un…pastis?

**Sc **- C'est à base d'anis. Une boisson local du Sud de la France.

**L **- Le Sud de la France?

**Sc **- J'ai eu… le temps de voyager on va dire.

**L **- Je me doute.

**Lu **- Voila pour toi.

**Sc **- Merci. Tu veux goûter?

**L **- Je suis en service.

**Sc **- C'est pas une gorgée qui va te faire dépasser la limite! Allez!

Elle secoua la tête avant de boire une gorgée.

**L **- Hum… c'est spécial!

**Sc **- Y'en a dans le « Rush ».

**L **- Ben ça se sent pas!

Le déjeuner arriva et ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien.

**L **- Tu disais hier que l'on devait mettre les choses au clair.

**Sc **- Oui.

**L **- Je t'écoute.

**Sc **- Euh…la dernière enquête sur laquelle j'ai bossé a été assez rude pour moi..

**L **- Logique.

**Sc **- Seulement, je devais pas partir. Je voulais rester mais… Stillman en a voulu autrement.

**L **- Le chef?

**Sc **- Ouais. J'ai tout fait pour que l'enquête se passe au mieux. J'ai donner des infos sur les types, du moins ce dont je me souvenais, je suis passé au détecteur de mensonge… c'est ça qui m'a perdu.

**L **- Le détecteur?

**Sc **- Ouais. La première fois que j'y suis passé, j'ai… en partie menti.

**L **- Pourquoi?

**Sc **- Pour te protéger!

**L **- Me protéger?

**Sc **- Ils m'ont demandé si quelqu'un de l'équipe était au courant de mon passé trouble. Hors je t'en avais parlé. Quand je suis repassé, j'ai été obligé de leur dire qu'on en avait parlé un soir chez moi. Une fois l'enquête terminée, Stillman m'a dit que j'avais le choix: partir ou rester. J'ai voulu rester. Alors il m'a dit que tu pourrais être mise en cause pour non divulgation d'informations importantes concernant le bon déroulement de l'enquête.

**L **- C'était… toi ou moi?

Il y eut un silence entre les deux.

**L **- Il nous a dit que tu étais parti de ton propre gré. Il y a même la lettre…

**Sc **- Écrite sous contrainte, si on peut dire.

**L **- Donc depuis 4 mois, il nous ment?

**Sc **- J'suis désolé que tu l'apprennes comme ça et de n'avoir rien dit plus tôt! Mais je pense que tu te doutes pourquoi maintenant.

**L **- Scotty, je… sais pas quoi te dire.

**Sc **- Y'a rien à dire. J'ai fait ce qui était le plus juste.

**L **- Juste? Tu as été forcé de renoncer à ton travail à cause de moi!

**Sc **- Non, c'est pas de ta faute. C'est celle de Stillman. C'est lui qui a voulut que je fasse un choix…

**L **- Tu aurais du…

**Sc **- Te sacrifier? Hors de question! Tu es la meilleure dans ce job!

**L **- On était une équipe. Chacun aidait l'autre à progresser. C'est injuste que tu aies du faire ça.

**Sc **- Mais c'est comme ça. Si je devais le refaire, je referais la même chose. Sans hésiter. Tu m'as appris énormément.

**L **- Et tu m'as sauvé la vie.

**Sc **- Tu aurais pu mourir!

**L **- Mais c'est pas le cas…

**Lu **- Oula! Ben alors, y'a une querelle d'amoureux dans l'air?

**Sc **- Luigi

**Lu **- Vous deux, vous me tuerez jusqu'au bout!

**L **- Bref…

**Lu **- Des desserts?

**L **- Non merci.

**Sc **- Tu mets ça sur ma note.

**Lu **- Oui chef!

**Sc **- A plus Luigi.

**Lu **- Bye vous deux.

Ils sortirent du restaurant sous l'œil du gérant, qui avait un sourire confiant pour la suite.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**L **- Tu n'étais pas obligé… pour la note.

**Sc **- Tu plaisantes? C'est moi qui t'aies invité quand même!

**L **- Vrai. Je me demande… comment je vais réagir vis-à-vis de Stillman.

**Sc **- Essaye de faire face. Si il apprend qu'on se revoit…

**L **- Ça pose un problème?

**Sc **- Non, juste que… je m'habitue peu à peu à ma nouvelle vie alors… je veux prendre mon temps.

**L **- Dans ce cas je ne dirais rien.

**Sc **- Merci.

Ils étaient sur le pont qui les ramenait au bâtiment fédéral quand ils aperçurent Stillman non loin d'eux. Lilly resta figée et c'est Scotty qui eut la force de réagir en premier. Il fit face à Lilly l'entoura de ses bras tout en la prenant dans son manteau.

Elle eut juste le temps de poser la tête contre son torse et de la tourner, que John Stillman passait près d'eux. Un petit instant plus tard, elle rouvrit les yeux.

**L **- Il nous a vu?

Il releva sa tête, qui était jusque là, enfouie dans le cou de son amie, et regarda au loin.

**Sc **- Je pense pas. Mais si c'est le cas, tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Elle rigola et le regarda. Ils étaient toujours dans la même position et c'est le froid pénétrant de Janvier qui les ramena à la réalité.

**L **- Faut que j'y aille.

**Sc **- Je sais.

**L **- Encore merci pour… ce midi, l'enquête et…

**Sc **- De rien.

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

**Sc **- Fais attention à toi, tu veux?

**L **- Promis.

Ils se firent un sourire avant de se séparer.

**L **- On se revoit bientôt?

**Sc **- Avec plaisir Lilly.

Après un dernier sourire en coin et un regard plein de joie, elle lui tourna le dos et partit.

* * *

Voila. Donc pour résumé, dans ma conception de cette ff, Scotty a eu un passé un peu trouble et durant une enquête, certains de ses démons sont remontés à la surface. Il a tout fait pour mettre cette partie de sa vie de côté et faire tomber "les méchants". Seulement, ça c'est pas fini comme il aurait espéré...

;)


	3. Chapter 3: Fin de soirée improvisée

Salut,

Alors voilà, je mets un chapitre ce soir et serait dans l'incapacité de publier pendant 1 semaine (vacances obligent)

**Disclamer: comme d'habitude. Chez Joe est issu de mon imagination.**

Pour les p'tits nouveaux (Flo par exemple ^^) Chris c'est la petite soeur de Lilly!

Bonnes lectures

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Fin de soirée improvisée.**

Une semaine et demi plus tard, alors que tout était plus que calme et que tout le monde s'ennuyait, Lilly décrocha son téléphone et trois sonneries plus tard…

_**Sc **__- Inspecteur Rush!_

Elle sourit.

_**Sc **__- Que me vaux ce grand honneur?_

**L **- Eh bien, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous n'avons guère eu le temps de terminer certaines choses.

_**Sc **__- Le dessert?_

**L **- Exactement. Alors je voulais savoir s'il était possible de se rencontrer à la fin de votre service?

Il se mit à rigoler.

_**Sc **__- Je suis sûr que tu es « débordée » de travail et que y'a pleins de petites oreilles fouineuses autour de toi._

**L **- On ne peut rien vous cacher!

_**Sc **__- Je ne finis pas trop tard ce soir. Vers minuit, ça te va?_

**L **- Je saurais m'adapter.

_**Sc **__- Je t'appelle quand je sors._

**L **- Avec plaisir.

_**Sc **__- A ce soir!_

**L **- Bye.

**V** - Un rendez vous galant?

**L **- Du tout! Une vieille affaire de famille à régler.

**V** - Tu sais entre nous Lilly, tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un!

**L **- Je suis censée le prendre comment Nick?

**V** - Moi par exemple, qui étais un célibataire invétéré…depuis que j'ai rencontré Claire, je suis un homme neuf. Plus souriant et sympathique!

**M** - Tu dois être comme ça seulement avec elle…

**V** - Ah ah! Vous devriez suivre mes conseils.

**M** - Je passe mon tour. J'ai déjà ma fille.

**V** - Will?

**J** - J'ai juré devant Dieu de n'être fidèle qu'à une seule femme.

**V** - Vieux jeu! Tim?

**T **- Je suis assez d'accord avec toi. Faut profiter de la vie et c'est tout!

**V** - Merci petit. Alors?

Elle le regarda en souriant.

**L **- Qui vivra verra!

Elle se remit au travail, non sans repenser à la conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soir venu, ils se retrouvèrent tous au petit bar dans lequel ils avaient leurs habitudes. Les conversations ainsi que les fous rires allaient bon train.

**L **- Excusez moi. Allo?

_**Sc **__- Bonsoir._

**L **- Hey salut.

_**Sc **__- Laisse moi devinez, vous êtes chez Joe?_

**L **- Gagnez!

_**Sc **__- Vous changerez jamais._

**L **- Que veux tu? Tu as fini?

_**Sc **__- J'ai demandé à quitter plus tôt!_

**L **- Pour quel motif?

_**Sc **__- Un truc urgent… à faire._

**L **- Pas mal. Je serais chez moi d'ici 30 minutes. On se rejoint là bas?

_**Sc **__- Euh… ben… okay. A tout de suite._

**L **- Oui.

Elle raccrocha et prit ses affaires.

**L **- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

**J** - Tu t'en vas déjà?

**L **- Oui. Mes plans pour la soirée ont… quelque peu changés!

**V** - Euh okay. Profites en!

**L **- Y'a aucun doute là dessus Nick!

Elle les salua et quitta le bar. Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle eut juste le temps de remettre un peu d'ordre que des coups à la porte se firent entendre.

**L **- Bonsoir.

**Sc **- Salut.

**L **- Vas y entre.

**Sc **- Merci. Tiens, je ne savais pas trop quoi apporter…

**L **- Du vin? Laisse moi devinez, tu l'as piqué au bar?

**Sc **- Y'a des chances.

**L **- Et ils le savent?

**Sc **- Y'a peu de chance!

**L **- Dans ce cas, je ne dirais rien.

**Sc **- Merci.

**L **- De rien. Vas y assieds toi, j'en ai pour une minute.

Il s'installa sur le canapé et regarda autour de lui. Le salon n'avait guère changer depuis sa dernière venue. Seul quelques photos avaient fait leur apparitions.

**L **- Bon alors, c'est pas de la grande gastronomie mais… je tenais à faire quelque chose.

**Sc **- Un gâteaux au chocolat?

**L **- C'est quasiment la seule chose que je sache réellement cuisiner. Estime toi heureux de pouvoir y goûter.

**Sc **- Personne d'autre?

**L **- Hormis maman et Chris… non!

**Sc **- Wow! C'est un honneur dans ces cas là!

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé avec des assiettes et le vin.

**Sc **- Tu me permets un commentaire?

**L **- J'écoute.

**Sc **- C'est succulent!

**L **- Vrai?

**Sc **- Un délice. J'suis pas le seul à avoir un talent caché apparemment.

**L **- J'apprécie le compliment.

**Sc **- Alors dis moi, comment va tout le monde?

**L **- Euh… ça peut aller. Vera a trouvé quelqu'un et il a changé!

**Sc **- Une femme le supporte?

**L **- Oui. Kat s'occupe toujours de sa fille. Elle a bien grandi et ressemble de plus en plus à sa mère.

**Sc **- J'vois bien le genre.

**L **- Jeffries est devenu…Oncle Will!

**Sc **- Explique toi.

**L **- Depuis la fusillade, il est devenu protecteur envers moi. Plus depuis ton départ.

**Sc **- Ça te dérange?

**L **- Non au contraire. Ça me fait une figure paternelle, celle dont j'ai toujours besoin!

**Sc **- Il est super. Je crois que c'est lui qui me manque le plus.

**L **- Sympa. J'aurais espéré que je te manquais un minimum!

**Sc **- Mais tu m'as manqué. Plus qu'un minimum même. Mais sachant qu'on se revoit…

**L **- Ton point de vue semble intéressant.

**Sc **- Je suppose qu'on m'a trouvé un remplaçant?

**L **- Timothy Smith. Jeune tête brûlée. C'est un bon élément. Juste… il est jeune donc…

**Sc **- C'est un gamin!

**L **- Il te ressemble par moment!

**Sc **- Je le prends comment?

**L **- Comme tu veux.

**Sc **- Sympa. Il a pris mon bureau?

**L **- Non. J'ai formellement interdit l'accès à ton bureau.

**Sc **- Donc, il prend la poussière?

**L **- Aucunement, je m'y suis installée.

**Sc **- Vraiment?

**L **- Oui. Il était hors de question qu'un petit nouveau s'installe à ce bureau. Sachant qu'un grand inspecteur y travaillait avant…

**Sc **- Autant qu'une grande inspectrice s'y installe.

**L **- Si tu le dis…

Ils continuèrent à discuter une grande partie de la fin de soirée ainsi que de la nuit.

**Sc **- Wow!

**L **- Quoi?

**Sc **- Il est déjà 3h30.

**L **- Quoi?

**Sc **- Du moins c'est-ce qu'indique l'horloge sur le mur.

**L **- J'aurais pas cru qu'il était si tard.

**Sc **- A croire que quand tu passes un bon moment, le temps passe plus vite.

**L **- Vrai. En tout les cas, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passer un aussi bon moment.

**Sc **- Pareil. Je vais rentrer.

**L **- Quoi, à cette heure ci?

**Sc **- Ben oui.

**L **- Alors qu'il est près de 4h du matin, que tu as travaillé et bu?

**Sc **- T'as une autre solution?

**L **- La chambre d'ami est en travaux donc… il te reste le canapé…

Il se leva et ferma les yeux.

**Sc **- J'espère qu'il est confortable!

**L **- Très! Je reviens avec les couvertures dans une minute!

**Sc **- J'attends.

Elle chercha dans ses placards un nécessaire de nuit pour lui et redescendit aussitôt après.

**L **- Voilà, j'ai…

Trop tard, il dormait déjà. Elle sourit avant de poser une couverture sur lui et de lui embrasser le front.

**L **- Fais de beaux rêves Scotty.

Il secoua la tête puis soupira. Elle le regarda un instant avant de monter se coucher.


	4. Chapter 4: Premières révélations

Salut,

Voici le new chap de "Kokomo". Pour le prochain, il faudra attendre dimanche prochain... Devinez pourquoi?? ^^

**Disclamer: refer chap 1**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Premières révélations.**

Ce qui frappa Scotty en se réveillant, fût la clarté de la pièce. Il s'étira, faisant fuir les chats qui avaient trouvé refuge sur la couverture. Il s'habitua à la lumière avant de regarder l'heure. 10h30. Il vérifia à deux fois pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il secoua la tête et prit le téléphone qui se trouvait sur la table basse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**St** - Vous êtes en retard.

**L **- Bonjour à vos aussi chef. Désolée pour mon retard. Un petit soucis avec mon réveil.

**St** - Tout le monde est en bas, on a une nouvelle affaire.

Il partit au sous sol sans un mot ni même un regard de plus. Elle posa ses affaires et descendit. Ses collègues lui expliquèrent l'affaire et elle se retrouva avec Jeffries à chercher des témoins auprès des autres services de Police. Lorsque son téléphone sonna et qu'il indiqua « Maison », son sourire lui revint.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**L **- Petite marmotte est déjà réveillée?

_**Sc**__ - Lilly, je suis sincèrement désolé._

**L **- Pour quoi? T'être endormi sans m'avoir dit « bonne nuit »? Ou pour ne pas t'être réveillé avant mon départ?

_**Sc**__ - Un peu des deux je dois dire._

**L **- C'est que tu en avais besoin.

_**Sc**__ - Possible. Mais il n'empêche que…_

**L **- T'en fais pas pour ça.

_**Sc**__ - Tu pourrais te libérer pour le déjeuner?_

**L **- C'est une invite?

_**Sc**__ - J'aurais aimé te dire oui mais… mon frère a besoin de moi pour la maison._

**L **- Super tonton le retour!

_**Sc**__ - Voilà. Plus sérieusement, je vais pas laisser ta maison…_

**L **- Y'a un double dans le tiroir de l'entrée, dans la boite en bois.

_**Sc**__ - A vos ordres Inspecteur. Tu passeras au bar un soir?_

**L **- Si tu m'offres un verre, avec joie.

_**Sc**__ - Toujours pour toi! _

**L **- Dans ce cas, je viendrais!

_**Sc**__ - Okay. Merci pour la clé et encore…_

**L **- Bye!

Elle raccrocha et regarda Jeffries.

**J** - Depuis quand tu as quelqu'un?

**L **- Excuse moi?

**J** - Me l'a fait pas à moi Lil'. Tu flirtais ouvertement avec la personne au bout de la ligne.

**L **- Possible…

**J** - Alors?

**L **- Tu ne sauras rien si ce n'est… que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

**J** - Y'a combien de temps?

**L **- Deux semaines!

**J** - Deux semaines? Et il passe déjà la nuit chez toi?

**L **- Oui et il ne s'est rien passé. Il a dormi sur le canapé et moi dans ma chambre.

**J** - Mouais. En tout cas ça te vas bien…

**L **- Quoi?

**J** - Le sourire que ton « Don Juan » a réussi à te donner!

**L **- Oncle Will!

**J** - Ah, ne recommence pas!

Ils se mirent à rire quand ils virent les autres arriver.

**L **- Pas un mot à Vera.

**J** - A propos de quoi?

**L **- T'es le meilleur.

**V** - Pourquoi c'est le meilleur?

**L **- Il m'a donné une astuce pour ne plus louper le réveil le matin.

**V** - C'est quoi?

**J** - Se coucher tôt et mettre deux réveils!

**V** - Et c'est pour ça que c'est le meilleur? J'aurais pu te le dire!

**L **- Mais tu l'as pas fait. Mais Jeffries oui donc…

Vera souffla avant de s'asseoir et de revoir les notes qu'ils avaient pris avec Tim.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mi **- Salut p'tit frère.

**Sc **- Salut Mike.

**Mi **- Ça fait un bail. Quoi de neuf?

**Sc **- Des petites choses… de ça, de là.

**Mi **- Comment elle s'appelle?

**Sc **- Pardon?

**Mi **- Quand on était gosses, t'étais doué pour un tas de trucs et tu m'as toujours bluffé. Mais si y'a bien un truc que tu sais pas faire, c'est mentir. Du moins avec moi. Donc je réitère ma question…

**Sc **- C'est bon ça va.

**Mi **- Donc j'avais raison?

**Sc **- Comme si tu le savais pas!

**Mi **- Installe toi, j'arrive.

Scotty s'assied à la table de jardin et son frère arriva avec deux bières.

**Mi **- Alors Don Juan…

**Sc **- Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive. J'veux dire… depuis que j'ai changé de job, j'ai plus de temps pour moi, pour vous aussi…

**Mi **- Mais?

**Sc **- Je rencontre un nombre incalculable de femmes qui ne veulent qu'une seule chose de moi. Je pourrais leur dire oui sans problème.

**Mi **- Mais tu n'es pas intéressé?

**Sc **- Y'a deux semaines, une femme est venue au bar et le courant est bien passé entre nous

**Mi **- T'as accroché?

**Sc **- Possible.

**Mi **- Arrête de me torturer Scott!

**Sc **- J'ai passé la nuit chez elle!

**Mi **- WOW!

**Sc **- Mais y s'est rien passé. Elle est partie bossée ce matin et j'ai fermé avec le double.

**Mi **- Attends! Tu la connais depuis deux semaines, vous passez la nuit… du moins, tu dors chez elle, t'as sa clé…

**Sc **- Et?

**Mi **- Jackpot p'tit frère!

**Sc **- C'est pas si simple.

**Mi **- Pas si simple? T'as tout pour…

**Sc **- C'est Lilly!

**Mi **- … Lilly?

**Sc **- …

**Mi **- Comme dans… Lilly… Inspecteur Lilly Rush?

**Sc **- En personne!

**Mi **- Alors là…

**Sc **- Je sais.

**Mi **- Mais comment…

**Sc **- Elle est venue au bar, on a discuté et on se revoit depuis.

**Mi **- Elle le sait pour…

**Sc **- Je lui ai tout dit. Elle ne l'a pas super bien pris mais bon. Hier, elle m'a appelé et on s'est retrouvé chez elle . On a discuté toute la nuit. J'étais tellement naze que je me suis endormi avant qu'elle ne revienne et je me suis réveillé y'a trois heures.

**Mi **- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

**Sc **- Je sais pas. Mais quand on est ensemble… je me sens bien, je me sens moi. Après tout, on se connaît déjà. Je sais pour son job et le reste. Et maintenant, je peux la regarder dans les yeux, lui sourire ou même flirter avec elle sans avoir peur qu'on nous surprenne.

**Mi **- Donc en gros…ça te plait… cette nouvelle proximité mais ça te fait flipper car tu sais pas si c'est pareil pour elle et si ça pourrait vous mener quelque part. C'est ça?

Devant le manque de réaction de son frère, Mike posa une main sur son épaule.

**Mi **- Quand tu te rends compte qu'une relation devient sérieuse, tu es content car tu es avec la personne que tu aimes. Pour toi, c'est différent. C'est vrai qu'avec Lilly vous vous connaissez et tout le reste. Mais la vraie question c'est: est-ce que ça vaut le coup? Est ce que tu as envie, en plus d'être avec elle, de supporter le boulot? Ton ancien boulot dont on t'a viré.

**Sc **- Quand on bossait ensemble, je savais que rien… mais là, je suis un civil. Alors…pourquoi pas?

**Mi **- On dirait que tu as trouvé la réponse mec. Maintenant, la balle est dans ton camp.


	5. Chapter 5: Saint Valentin mouvementée

Bijour tout le monde.

Avant tout: Joyeux Saint Valentin à tous (amoureux, en couple ou célibataire...). J'ai attendu VOLONTAIREMENT une semaine pour publier car... ben le titre du chapitre parle de lui même.

**Disclamer: toujours la même chose.**

Bonne lecture.

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Une Saint Valentin mouvementée.**

**V** - Bonjour mes amis!

**L **- Salut Nick.

**M** - J'en connais un qui est heureux ce matin.

**V** - Comment ne pas l'être: il fait beau, la vie est belle… tout est parfait pour que cette Saint Valentin soit la meilleure!

**M** - Il fallait bien que quelqu'un mette les pieds dans le plat.

**J** - Qui de mieux que Nick Vera pour ça?

Ils s'installèrent à leur bureau quand un coursier arriva.

**Liv** - Excusez moi, je cherche Melle Lilly Rush?

**L **- C'est moi.

**Liv**- Signez ici.

**L **- Merci.

**Liv**- Voilà pour vous. Bonne journée.

**L **- Pareillement.

Elle se remit à son bureau, sous les yeux de ses collègues.

**L **- Quoi?

**V** - Tu vas te décider à l'ouvrir?

**L **- Excusez moi mais c'est personnel!

**V** - Mais on est au bureau…

Elle se résigna et ouvrit la boite. Elle renfermait une seule rose rouge avec une petite note: « Veux tu être ma Valentine? ». Elle composa rapidement son numéro.

_**Sc**__ - Allô?_

**L **- Oui!

_**Sc**__ - Oui…quoi?_

**L **- Arrêtes tu veux! La réponse à ta question est « oui »!

_**Sc**__ - Génial!_

**L **- Tu en doutais?

_**Sc**__ - A aucuns moments! C'est juste…pour la forme._

**L **- Je vois. Merci!

_**Sc**__ - Je t'en pris. Dis moi, toujours…pour la forme…_

**L **- Je t'écoute.

_**Sc**__ - Je… euh… Lilly, est-ce que tu accepterais de…dîner avec moi ce soir?_

Elle resta bouche bée un instant.

**L **- Euh je…

_**Sc**__ - Si tu veux pas, t'en fais pas. C'était juste pour…_

**L **- D'accord!

_**Sc**__ - Vraiment?_

**L **- Oui!

_**Sc**__ - Cool… enfin euh… Bref…je passe te prendre chez toi pour 19h30._

**L **- Très bien.

_**Sc**__ - Parfait._

**L **- Alors…à ce soir!

_**Sc**__ - Bye Lilly._

Elle raccrocha, toujours avec son grand sourire.

**V** - On dirait que je vais pas être le seul à passer une bonne Saint Valentin…

Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais y renonça à la seconde où elle vit la rose.

**L **- On verra demain!

Elle ne dit pas d'autre mot et se remit au travail.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plus la journée passait et plus Lilly stressait quant à son dîner avec Scotty. Si il avait choisit un autre jour, elle aurait donner la même réponse mais là, c'était la Saint Valentin.

**J** - C'est le dîner de ce soir ou ton "Don Juan" qui te met dans cet état?

Elle secoua la tête en voyant Jeffries lui tendre son sandwich.

**L **- Merci.

Elle remonta quelque peu son écharpe et regarda la ville.

**J** - Alors?

**L **- Quoi?

**J** - Le dîner ou "Don Juan"?

**L **- Les deux je dois dire. On a l'habitude de déjeuner ou de dîner ensemble après son boulot ou le mien. Mais ce soir…

**J** - C'est la Saint Valentin et ça prend une connotation trop sérieuse?

**L **- Non! Oui! Peut être. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? J'ai eu de nombreuses Saint Valentin par le passé. Alors pourquoi…

**J** - Peur être que tu n'as plus l'habitude. Peut être que tu ne t'y attendais pas. Peut être que ça te fait peur et que ça t'excite en même temps. Peut être que tu ressens plus pour lui que tu ne pourrais le penser…

**L **- C'est un dîner! Rien de plus. Un simple dîner, avec un ami, un soir de… Oh Mon Dieu, je vais dîner avec Scotty le soir de la Saint Valentin!

Will resta sous le choc.

**J** - Scotty?

**L **- Hum?

Elle ferma les yeux.

**L **- Oh non!

**J** - Tu sors avec… Scotty.

**L **- Non! Oui! Enfin…

**J** - Ton "Don Juan" de service depuis un mois c'est Scotty Valens?

**L **- En personne!

**J** - Alors là, je sais pas quoi dire!

**L **- Ben on est deux! Juste, promets moi que…

**J** - Je ne dirais rien!

**L **- Merci.

Il se mit à rire.

**L **- Quoi?

**J** - Toi et Scotty…

**L **- Bon ça va! On est pas vraiment ensemble.

**J** - Mais il t'a envoyé une rose, tu es sa Valentine en ce jour si particulier pour…

**L **- Merci de ton soutien!

**J** - Mon plaisir. Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment, tu penses bien que je vais pas m'en priver.

Alors que la fin de journée arrivait à grands pas, Lilly se dit que finalement tout arrivait pour une raison et que ce dîner en était une preuve de plus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**V** - Bon, je vous laisse. Il faut que je me prépare.

**L **- Bonne soirée.

**V** - Mais à toi aussi Lilly.

**M** - Attends moi, je dois récupérer ma fille.

**J** - A demain!

**V** - Tu nous raconteras?

**L **- Bye!

Alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle et Jeffries, ce dernier ne put s'en empêcher.

**J** - Alors, il a prévu quoi?

**L **- J'en sais rien. Un resto je pense.

**J** - Connaissant Scotty et son romantisme, il prépare quelque chose de grandiose.

**L **- Et comment tu peux le savoir?

**J** - Parce que je suis un homme et qu'entre nous, on est comme vous: de vraies pipelettes!

**L **- On verra bien. Bon, je vais devoir y aller.

**St** - Personne ne va nulle part.

**L **- Pardon?

**St** - On a du nouveau!

**L **- Mais chef..

**St** - Un problème Rush?

**L **- Oui.

**St** - J'écoute.

**L **- J'ai des projets pour ce soir alors…

**St** - Vous n'avez qu'à décommander. On a une piste sérieuse.

Il posa le dossier sur le bureau et retourna dans le sien.

**J** - Il t'en voudra pas!

**L **- Tu crois?

**J** - J'en suis sûr. Il connaît: toi et le boulot…

**L **- Possible. Mais moi, je m'en veux… et pire, j'en veux à Stillman.

**J** - C'est pas vraiment son jour… le 14 Février.

**L **- Toi tu sais des choses qu'on ignore.

**J** - Possible. Appelles le et dis lui qu'on se dépêche.

**L **- Merci Will.

Elle prit son téléphone et alla en salle de repos.

_**Sc**__ - Hey._

**L **- Hey.

_**Sc**__ - Tu viens de partir?_

**L **- Pas…exactement. Scotty…

_**Sc**__ - Y'a une affaire et tu es de garde…_

**L **- J'ai dit à Stillman que j'avais des projets mais il n'a rien voulu savoir.

_**Sc**__ - J'vais le…_

**L **- Avec Will, on va faire au plus vite.

_**Sc**__ - Mouais._

**L **- Je suis vraiment désolée Scotty.

_**Sc**__ - Je sais._

**L **- A tout à l'heure.

_**Sc**__ - Ouais._

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux.

**J** - Alors?

**L **- C'est pas la joie.

**J** - T'en fais pas, dès qu'il te verra, il oubliera tout.

**L **- Si on arrive à se voir.

**J** - T'inquiètes. Oncle Will veille au grain!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les deux Inspecteurs partirent sur le terrain afin d'étudier la « piste sérieuse » de Stillman. Un témoin fiable les envoya chez un autre témoin, qui fit de même et le troisième les envoya directement… chez leur premier témoins.

**St** - Alors?

**J** - Rien!

**St** - Où est Rush?

**J** - Au téléphone avec…

**L **- D'après le labo, on a rien de concret vis-à-vis des empreintes.

**St** - Les témoins?

**L **- Une véritable partie de ping-pong à trois!

**J** - C'est pas moi c'est lui puis c'est l'autre et on revient au premier.

**St** - Je vois. Étudiez les dossiers de vos nouveaux témoins…

**L **- Mais chef.

**St** - Quoi encore?

**L **- On ne pourrait pas voir ça demain?

**St** - Et pourquoi?

**L **- Il est 23h15, on a fait le tour de la ville à la recherche de fantômes du passé. On est deux sur cette affaire. Demain, on sera reposé et tous là.

**St** - Faites comme bon vous semble.

**L **- …

**J** - Laisse le.

**L **- Je suis en train de me dire qu'il a fait exprès de me gâcher ma soirée avec Scotty.

**J** - Des nouvelles?

**L **- Il ne répond nulle part!

**J** - Oh.

**L **- Je peux pas lui en vouloir non plus.

**J** - Rentre te reposer. Tu verras tout ça avec lui demain.

**L **- Ouais. Tu rentres pas?

**J** - Dans pas longtemps. J'vais juste…lui parler.

**L **- Merci.

**J** - De rien.

Elle mit son manteau et prit son sac.

**J** - Lilly!

**L **- Oui?

**J** - Joyeuse Saint Valentin!

**L **- Merci Will!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tout le long du chemin, elle essaya encore et toujours de l'appeler. Arrivée chez elle, elle finit par lui laisser un message.

**L **- Hey c'est moi. Écoute, je sais que tu dois plus vouloir me parler après ce soir mais, je tiens à ce que tu saches que je n'y suis pour rien, que j'ai essayé de te prévenir et de… je suis désolée.

Elle raccrocha avant de pénétrer chez elle. Elle alluma la lumière et se stoppa net. La table était dressée pour un dîner romantiques, les dernières lueurs des chandelles éclairèrent encore un peu les alentours. Il y avait un bouquet de roses rouge au centre. Elle posa ses affaires et fit le tour de la table, se rendit à la cuisine et revint sur son lieu de départ. Son visage était émerveillé et des larmes avaient gagné des yeux. Elle se rapprocha de la table basse pour prendre son téléphone quand elle le vit. Il était allongé sur le canapé, endormit, un air serein sur le visage, comme un enfant quand il dort paisiblement. Elle l'observa. Il portait costume noir, une chemise noir et la veste qui complétait l'ensemble était posée sur une chaise. Il avait voulu que cette soirée soit parfaite mais Stillman… elle s'assied tout contre lui et passa sa main sur sa joue. Il se colla à cette dernière avant de finir par ouvrir les yeux. Il sourit à la vue de ce doux visage.

**L **- Hey.

**Sc **- Hey! Tu rentres déjà?

Elle esquissa un léger sourire.

**L **- Il est près de minuit.

**Sc **- Oh!

**L **- Bien dormi?

**Sc **- Apparemment oui.

**L **- Merci…pour tout ça.

**Sc **- De rien.

**L **- Et je suis…

**Sc **- Ça va! T'en fais pas.

**L **- Mais…

**Sc **- Lilly, c'est bon!

Ils échangèrent un grand sourire avant qu'elle ne redevienne sérieuse. Elle l'observa, se pencha vers lui et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes un court instant. Il ne comprit pas tout mais il voulait ça depuis longtemps qu'il oublia vite. Il voulût même continuer quand elle s'écarta de lui, sans pour autant cesser de le regarder.

**L **- Joyeuse Saint Valentin Scotty.

**Sc **- A toi aussi Lil'.

**L **- Dis moi, ça ne te dérange pas si je…reste ici…un peu?

**Sc **- Tu es chez toi!

**L **- Mais je ne voudrais pas que…

**Sc **- Approche!

Elle secoua la tête et s'allongea tout contre lui, prisonnière entre le canapé et le corps de son ami.

**Sc **- Bonne nuit Inspecteur Rush.

**L **- De même Mr Valens.

Ils se mirent à rire avant d'échanger le même baiser qu'une minute auparavant. Ils fermèrent les yeux et se laissèrent emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

Petite précision: le titre de la ff, vous le comprendrez à un moment précis de la ff ne vous en faites pas!!


	6. Chapter 6: Lendemain et discussions

Bonsoir,

Petit chapitre nocturne.

**NB:** pour le passage du "bisou du matin", se référer à la vidéo de _**TATOUE MOI (Mozart L'Opéra Rock)**_. Dans le clip, à 2min50, y'a un baiser assez particulier. C'est de ce dernier que je me suis inspirée pour imaginer la scène. Donc, pour "voir" de quoi il s'agit entre Lilly et Scotty, voyez ce que ça donne entre Claire et Mikele dans le clip! ^^

**Disclamer: ...**

Tcho

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Lendemain et discussions.**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se demanda où il se trouvait. Ce n'est qu'en baissant les yeux et en la voyant que tout lui revint en mémoire. Il l'observa, prenant le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait. Pendant ce temps, elle se mit à bouger et ouvrit les yeux.

**L **- Bonjour.

**Sc **- Bonjour.

**L **- Quelle heure est il?

**Sc **- Encore tôt. Rendors toi.

**L **- Hum…

Elle se recolla à lui avant de se rendormir, bercée par cette main qui caressait ses cheveux.

Un peu plus tard, le silence qui régnait dans la pièce fût brisé par une sonnerie de téléphone. Ils mirent du temps à sortir de leur sommeil et elle dû s'allonger sur lui pour attraper le téléphone.

**L **- Al…Allô?

_**J**__ - Me dis pas que je te réveille?_

**L **- Will?

_**J**__ - Qui d'autre! Tout va bien?_

**L **- Oui pourquoi?

_**J**_ _- Parce que tu es en retard, que Stillman est fou de rage et que Tim est sur le chemin!_

**L **- Quoi?

_**J**__ - Il vient de partir. Tu as le temps de te préparer mais fais vite._

**L **- Ouais merci.

_**J**_ _- De rien._

Elle raccrocha et posa sa tête sur le torse de Scotty.

**L **- Il va me tuer.

**Sc **- A ce point?

**L **- Oui. Il envoie Tim pour passer me prendre

**Sc **- Sympa!

**L **- Donc faut que j'y aille.

**Sc **- Hum…

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et monta se préparer. Entre temps, Scotty trouva la force de se lever et de faire du café. Il s'en servit une tasse et grignota. Lilly descendit 20 minutes plus tard, prête et toujours aussi belle à ses yeux. Il lui tendit un tasse de café, presque par instinct.

**L **- Merci.

Elle en prit une gorgée avant de préparer son sac pour la journée. Lorsqu'elle retourna à la cuisine, il lui mit un morceau de gâteau dans la bouche.

**Sc **- Tu vas pas partir le ventre vide!

**L **- Hum… il est…succulent ce gâteau aux pommes! Y'a quoi dedans?

**Sc **- Secret de famille!

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

**L **- C'est toi qui l'a fait?

**Sc **- Yep!

**L **- Merci.

**Sc **- De rien.

Elle termina son café avant d'affiner sa préparation. C'est lui qui ouvrit la porte quand des coups raisonnèrent.

**Sc **- Oui?

**T** - Oh euh… désolé. Je m'attendais à voir l'Inspecteur Rush!

**Sc **- Elle en a pas pour longtemps. Entrez.

**T** - Merci.

**Sc **- LILLY, TON CHAUFFEUR EST LA!

_**L**__- J'ARRIVE!_

**Sc **- Les femmes!

**T** - Vrai.

**Sc **- Vous êtes Timoty c'est ça.?

**T** - Euh oui. Mais comment…

**Sc **- Lilly m'a souvent parlé de vous.

**T** - Oh! En bien j'espère?

**Sc **- En partie.

**T** - …

**Sc **- Je plaisante!

Le jeune homme respira un instant avant de soupirer.

**T** - J'suis désolé, j'ai pas retenu votre prénom.

**Sc **- Je…

**L **- Salut Tim.

**T** - Bonjour Lilly.

Elle prit sa veste et son sac.

**L **- Je suis prête.

**T** - Super. Le chef commençait à s'impatienter.

**Sc **- Grande nouvelle.

Elle regarda Scotty.

**Sc **- Désolé, vieux réflexes!

**L **- Ça passe pour cette fois. J'essaierais de passer dans la semaine.

**Sc **- Je serais là

**L **- Super.

**Sc **- Fais attention à toi.

**L **- Tu me connais.

**Sc **- Justement.

Elle le frappa avant de lui sourire et de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, cette fois ci plus « violement » que les autres fois.

**L **- Merci, pour cette nuit.

**Sc **- Mon plaisir!

Elle secoua la tête, lui fit un sourire et elle partit avec son jeune collègue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce n'est qu'une fois à la voiture que Tim s'autorisa à parler.

**T** - Je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit ami.

**L **- En quelque sorte. C'est juste…compliqué.

**T** - Okay. J'ai pas retenu son prénom…

**L **- Tu ne le sauras pas.

**T** - Mais…

**L **- Et je te préviens à l'avance que si une personne l'apprend au boulot, je saurais que ça vient de toi.

**T** - …

**L **- La version officielle est que je fréquente quelqu'un. Il a passé la nuit chez moi mais tu n'as fais que l'apercevoir. Description: grand, brun… point barre. C'est clair?

**T** - Très!

**L **- Parfait!

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence relatif.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**L **- Bonjour tout le monde.

**J** - Salut.

**St** - On ne vous attendait plus.

**L **- Je sais, désolée.

**St** - Encore un problème de réveil?

**L **- Sachant qu'il n'était pas activé, je dirais que non.

Elle regarda Jeffries avec un grand sourire.

**L **- Et puis…j'ai perdu l'habitude des réveils à deux. Mais le problème sera vite régler.

Stillman resta interdit tandis que Will éclata de rire. Elle sourit avant d'aller se chercher un café.

**V** - Eh ben, y'en a une qu'a dû passer une bonne soirée.

**J** - J'irais pas jusque dire soirée mais la nuit, c'est certain.

**V** - Toi…

**J** - On a bossé tard donc elle a dû rentrer pour… minuit je pense.

**V** - Je vois.

Le regard de Nick croisa celui de Tim.

**V** - Minute le bleu.

**T** - Oui?

**V** - T'as bien été chez Lilly ce matin?

**T** - Et?

**V** - J'suis sûr que tu sais des choses. Tu l'as vu?

**T** - Oui.

**V** - A quoi il ressemble?

**T** - A un type ordinaire.

**V** - Imbécile! Des détails!

**T** - J'sais pas moi, j'l'ai pas bien vu. Je dirais…

Elle revint à ce moment là.

**T** - Grand et brun il me semble.

Elle lui sourit avant de prendre un bout de gâteau.

**V** - Et toi, tu veux rien nous dire?

**L **- Non. C'est ma vie privée. Vous en savez déjà assez. Et le harcèle pas, il n'en sait pas plus.

Vera grogna avant de se replonger dans son dossier. Elle donna discrètement un morceau de gâteau à Jeffries, qui l'interrogea du regard.

**J** - Hum… Tu l'as fait?

**L **- Pas moi.

Son sourire s'agrandit en pensant à lui.

**J** - Non!

**L **- Si!

**J** - T'es sérieuse?

**L **- A 300%.

**J** - Ben ça alors. J'aurais jamais cru que…

**L **- Moi non plus. Mais je vais pas m'en plaindre.

**J** - Tu m'étonnes!

**M** - Les gars, j'ai peut être un truc.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après avoir étudier la piste de Vera et Miller, Jeffries invita Lilly à déjeuner.

**L **- Tu m'invites pour moi ou pour me soutirer des infos?

**J** - Je peux plus t'inviter?

**L **- Si. Mais vu les circonstances.

**J** - Démasqué. Allez raconte moi tout!

**L **- Y'a pas tant que ça à dire.

**J** - Ton sourire en dit trop…

**L **- Okay. Quand je suis rentrée, j'ai… trouvé la maison dans un état… différent.

**J** - Comme?

**L **- Un dîner aux chandelles et des roses un peu partout.

**J** - Vraiment?

**L **- Oui. J'ai fait le tour pour être sûre que je rêvais pas et au moment de l'appeler…

**J** - Tu es partie le voir?

**L **- Pas besoin. Il dormait sur le canapé.

**J** - Je l'adore ce gamin.

**L **- Je l'ai réveillé et…

**J** - Et…

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

**J** - Vous…

**L **- En fait, je l'ai fait.

**J** - Tu l'as embrassé?

**L **- Oui.

**J** - Ben toi alors.

**L **- Ensuite, je me sentais fatiguée…

**J** - Vous avez dormis ensemble?

**L **- Sur le canapé. On s'est réveillé dans la nuit avant de repartir de plus belle. C'est ton coup de fil qui nous a réveillé.

**J** - Continues.

**L **- Je me suis préparée, il a fait du café et m'a fait goûter à son gâteau.

**J** - Délicieux.

**L **- Vrai. Après quoi, Tim est arrivé, on s'est dit au revoir et voila.

**J** - Minute.

**L **- Oui?

**J** - Votre au revoir ce matin…

**L **- Oui.

**J** - Vous en êtes à combien?

**L **- 3!

**J** - Seulement?

**L **- Will?

**J** - Quoi? J'aurais pensé que…

**L **- Un pour le remercier, un pour notre bonne nuit et le dernier ce matin en partant.

**J** - Et c'est comment?

**L **- JEFFRIES!

**J** - Pas ça. J'veux dire… je vous connais tous les deux et vous méritez ce qui vous arrive. Vous êtes ensemble et c'est encore mieux. Et vu le nombre de fois où il passait son temps à me parler de toi…

**L **- Vraiment?

**J** - Si tu savais. Je veux juste être sûr qu'il s'occupe bien de toi.

**L **- Il le fait très bien. Mais c'est pas…

**J** - Quoi?

Elle regarda autour d'eux avant de reprendre, en chuchotant et en rougissant.

**L **- Quand on s'est embrassé…les trois fois…c'était pas… c'était un peu des test, histoire d'être sûr. Il veut plus et ça se voit.

**J** - Et toi?

**L **- Je sais pas.

**J** - Oh que si tu sais mais comme toujours…

**L **- Je flippe que ça devienne sérieux et que ça tourne mal.

**J** - Laisse moi te poser une question. Et réponds sans réfléchir.

**L **- Okay. J'écoute.

**J** - Quand tu es rentrée, que tu as vu le décors, quand tu l'as embrassé, quand tu as… dormi dans ses bras je présumes?

**L **- Oui.

**J** - Quand tu t'es réveillée dans ses bras et qu'il t'a regardé en te disant "bonjour"… comment tu t'es sentie?

**L **- Vivante!

**J** - Ben voilà, tu l'as ta réponse!

Elle resta songeuse un instant.

**L **- En me réveillant, j'ai eu l'impression que… c'était naturel et que…

**J** - Lilly…

Il posa sa main sur la sienne.

**J** - Vous avez le temps. Ne gâchez pas tout. Apprenez à vous connaître en parlant, dites vous des choses que vous ignorez sur l'autre. Les déclarations peuvent attendre. Du moment que ce que vous ressentez c'est réel… y'aura aucuns soucis.

Elle acquiesça en essuyant ses larmes.

**J** - T'en fais pas, j'aurais la même conversation avec lui.

**L **- Vraiment?

**J** - Oui! Si on sort avec ma nièce, on s'en occupe bien!

**L **- T'es le meilleur oncle Will.

* * *

...


	7. Chapter 7: Samedi soir au bar

Salut,

Voici la petite suite de Kokomo.

**Disclamer: ...**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Samedi soir au bar.**

Trois jours plus tard, Jeffries était chez lui en train de faire de la menuiserie, tout en écoutant du blues, quand il entendit des coups à sa porte.

**J** - Qui est-ce?

_? - Ta nièce préférée!_

**J** - Lilly?

Il ouvrit la porte et la découvrit toute souriante et rouge, dû au froid de Février.

**L **- Salut.

**J** - Hey. Vas y entre. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes?

**L **- Je…j'allais sortir et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que tu sois là.

**J** - Sortir? Ce soir? À cette heure ci?

**L **- Je sais mais…tu me fais confiance?

**J** - Je…

**L **- S'il te plaît Oncle Will! Dis oui!

Elle lui fit son regard, celui qu'il adorait.

**J** - D'accord. Tu as de la chance qu'on soit samedi et que tu m'aies regardé comme ça.

**L **- T'es le meilleur.

Il prit son manteau, ferma son appartement et la suivit. Après 20 minutes de route, elle se gara.

**J** - Un bar?

**L **- T'inquiètes.

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le lieu dit.

**J** - Y'a foule ce soir.

**L **- Comme tous les samedis.

**Serveuse **- Bonsoir et bienvenu au… Hey Lilly.

**L **- Salut Jen.

**Serveuse **- Comment va?

**L **- Bien et toi?

**Serveuse **- Bien! La table habituelle?

**L **- S'il te plaît.

**Serveuse **- Je te laisse y aller. Tu prendras la même chose?

**L **- Toujours. Et mets en un deuxième pour ce Monsieur.

**Serveuse **- Avec plaisir.

Elle emmena Jeffries à la table.

**J** - A ce que je vois, Mademoiselle a ses habitudes.

**L **- En effet. J'aime bien, c'est assez calme et y'a une bonne ambiance.

**J** - C'est vrai que c'est pas mal. Comment tu as connu?

**L **- Un soir, y'a un bon mois, il y a eu un accident sur le chemin que je prends pour rentrer. Du coup j'ai dû faire un détour et j'ai été comme… hypnotisé par le lieu. Je me suis garée et je suis rentrée.

**J** - Excellent choix!

**Serveuse **- Et voilà pour vous. Avec les compliments du spécialiste!

**L **- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Bon alors trinquons.

**J** - A quoi?

**L **- Ce que tu veux.

**J** - Okay. Alors… à ce moment de détente.

**L **- Tchin.

Elle le laissa goûter au cocktail.

**J** - C'est délicieux.

Elle ne l'écoutait plus.

**J** - Lilly?

**L **- Hum?

**J** - Je te parlais.

**L **- Désolée. Tu disais?

**J** - Que ce cocktail est excellent.

**L **- C'est vrai.

**J** - Tu es sûre que ça va?

**L **- Oui. J'ai juste un peu chaud. Je reviens.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bar.

**L **- Salut Ted.

**Ted** - Bonsoir la belle. Comment va?

**L **- Bien. Où est Scotty?

**Ted** - Il fait la recharge. J'vais le chercher.

**L **- Tu pourrais… lui donner… un pause?

**Ted** - Ah vous deux, je te jure!

Il disparu et rejoignit son collègue.

**Ted **- Hey Scott.

**Sc **- Ouais?

**Ted** - Prends toi une pause.

**Sc **- Sûr?

**Ted** - Certain.

**Sc **- Merci patron.

Il retourna dans la salle et fût arrêté par une belle brune.

**Brune** - Excusez moi, vous être le barmaid?

**Sc **- Euh… un parmi l'équipe oui.

**Brune **- Mais le plus séduisant.

**Sc **- C'est… euh… merci.

**Brune **- Ça vous dirait de prendre un verre?

**Sc **- J'suis désolé mais…je bosse.

**Brune **- C'est pas grave. J'ai toute la soirée.

**Sc **- J'apprécie mais…je suis déjà pris!

**Brune **- Vraiment? Pourtant, je ne vois pas de signe d'alliance et…

Il sentit à ce moment là deux bras passés autour de sa taille, deux mains sur ses pectoraux et deux lèvres sur son cou.

**L **- Bonsoir toi!

**Sc **- Hey ma beauté.

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrasa sur la tête. La jeune séductrice ne su plus quoi dire.

**Brune **- Excusez moi.

Ils la regardèrent partir avant de se mettre à rire.

**L **- C'était moins une avant qu'elle ne te saute dessus.

**Sc **- J'aurais résisté!

**L **- Mais j'espère bien.

**Sc **- Jalouse?

**L **- Très… dès qu'il s'agit de toi. Et je suis assez possessive aussi.

**Sc **- J'en ai de la chance!

**L **- EH!

Il se plaça devant elle et l'entoura de ses bras.

**Sc **- Bonsoir!

**L **- Salut.

Ils s'embrassèrent assez tendrement pour la première fois avant de se sourire.

**Sc **- Comment va?

**L **- Bien et toi?

**Sc **- Ça va. Tu tombes bien, je suis en pause.

**L **- Je sais.

**Sc **- Comment tu… c'est toi qui lui as demandé?

**L **- Oui. Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi.

**Sc **- J'achète.

**L **- Mais…

**Sc **- Quoi?

**L **- Je ne suis pas venue seule. J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

**Sc **- Quoi?

**L **- Je sais que…mais…

**Sc **- T'es sûre que…

**L **- Tu me fais confiance?

**Sc **- Toujours!

**L **- Super.

Elle l'embrassa.

**L **- Merci.

**Sc **- De rien. Je vais… me chercher à boire.

**L **- Je suis à la table habituelle.

**Sc **- J'arrive.

Elle retourna à la table.

**J** - Tu te sens mieux?

**L **- Oui, tout va bien. Désolée pour ça mais… j'ai… je suis tombée sur quelqu'un au bar et…

**J** - Je t'écoute.

**L **- Cette personne va nous rejoindre. C'est un ami et je suis sûre que tu vas l'apprécier.

**J** - Euh… si tu le dis.

**L **- Super.

Elle se leva et rejoignit Scotty.

**L **- Oncle Will, voici Scotty, mon petit ami.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le plus jeune regarda son aîné surpris.

**Sc **- Jeffries?

**J** - Salut mon grand.

**Sc **- Ben ça alors!

Ils échangèrent une accolade.

**Sc **- Qu'est-ce ce que tu fais là?

**J** - Ta charmante petite amie m' a convaincue, je ne sais toujours pas comment, à sortir ce soir. Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant.

Elle s'assied, entraînant son ami avec elle.

**L **- Je voulais qu'on fasse ça dans les règles. C'est pas comme si vous ne vous connaissiez pas et puis, vu que tu étais déjà au courant…

**Sc **- Tu le savais? Tu lui as dit?

**L **- Ben…ça m'a échappé mardi soir.

**Sc **- Mardi?

**L **- Disons que je stressais vis-à-vis de la soirée et j'ai dit ton nom.

**Sc **- Je vois.

**J** - Lui en veut pas Scotty. Je l'ai jamais vu aussi rayonnante que depuis cette fameuse Saint Valentin.

**Sc **- Vrai?

**J** - Juré!

**Sc **- Voyez vous ça Inspecteur Rush!

Elle sentit les regards sur elle.

**L **- Okay c'est bon, vous avez réussi à me faire rougir.

**Sc **- C'était le but recherché.

**L **- Très fin!

**Sc **- Merci.

**J** - Bon alors "Don Juan", qu'est-ce que tu fais en ce moment?

**Sc **- Tu lui as pas dit?

**L **- Non!

**J** - Me dire quoi?

**Sc **- Je bosse ici.

**J** - Pardon?

**Sc **- Ouais, je suis barmaid.

**J** - Tu déconnes?

**Sc **- En aucuns cas. Ça fait…quelque mois que je suis là.

**J** - Okay. C'est donc comme ça que vous avez repris le contact?

**L **- Oui.

**J** - Décidément, vous ne faites rien comme les autres vous deux.

**L **- Que veux tu!

**Sc **- Bon alors… à nos retrouvailles!

**J** - A vous deux les tourtereaux.

**L **- A nous!

Ils trinquèrent en se dévorant des yeux.

**J** - Ah les jeunes! Bon alors, toi qui bosse ici, c'est quoi ce cocktail? Parce que je lui ai demandé mais elle a pas répondu. Elle avait la tête ailleurs. Je ne veux même pas savoir où!

**L **- Will!

**Sc **- Ça mon ami, c'est ma spécialité.

**J** - C'est toi qui le fait?

**Sc **- En effet!

**J** - Mais t'as plein de talents cachés! Tu prépares des cocktails, tu cuisines bien…

**Sc **- Comment… tu lui as fait goûter?

**L **- Coupable!

**Sc **- Bref, ce cocktail m'a été inspiré par une certaine personne. C'est un « Rush ».

**J** - Quoi? C'est une blague?

**Sc **- Non!

**J** - Alors là, vous êtes plus atteins que ce que je pensais.

**Sc **- Possible.

**Ted **- Scotty?

**Sc **- Oui patron?

**Ted** - La pause est finie!

**Sc **- J'arrive patron. Le devoir m'appelle!

**L **- Vas y.

**J** - Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir mon garçon.

**Sc **- Moi aussi Will. Un p'tit dèj ça te tente?

**L **- Volontiers!

**Sc **- Je t'appelle quand je me lève.

**L **- Avec joie.

Jeffries secoua la tête avant d'être attendri par leur baiser.

**Sc **- Et ça, c'est pour la maison.

**L **- T'es le meilleur.

**Sc **- Parait il. A plus ma belle.

**L **- Bye toi.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se remettre au travail.

**J** - T'avais tout prévu?

**L **- Ouais. Ce que tu m'as dit mercredi m'a ouvert les yeux. Alors ce matin, j'y ai repensé et comme je lui avais dit que je passerais dans la semaine…

**J** - Ça me touche beaucoup Lilly.

**L **- Ce que tu fais pour nous aussi ça me touche Will!

* * *

A partir du prochain chapitre, les choses commencent à évoluer!!!


	8. Chapter 8: Première surprise

Hello,

Donc comme je le disais, à partir de maintenant, les choses avancent un peu plus entre Lilly et Scotty.

**Disclamer: toujours pareil: seuls les éléments fictifs (hors série) sont de moi!**

Bonne lecture.

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Première surprise.**

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la relation naissante entre les deux s'était consolidée en une vrai relation de couple. Ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble, lui passant déjeuner avec elle et Lilly passant à son travail le plus régulièrement possible. Jeffries était toujours le seul à être au courant que Scotty était le petit ami de Lilly. Malgré une photo de toute l'équipe sur le bureau de cette dernière, Tim n'avait pas dit un mot comme quoi « son homme » ressemblait étrangement à Scotty! Lors d'un de leur nombreux déjeuners, Lilly apprit une nouvelle à Will.

**J** - Alors, vous en êtes où?

**L **- Ben… on est en Mai. Tout va toujours aussi bien entre nous. Si bien même que ça bouge.

**J** - Traduction?

**L **- Les choses ont évolué entre nous!

**J** - A savoir?

**L **- On s'est échangé nos clés!

**J** - QUOI? Déjà?

**L **- Ben, il a la mienne depuis Janvier.

**J** - Il te l'avait jamais rendu?

**L **- Non!

**J** - Et ça t'as pas dérangé?

**L **- Pas plus que ça. Je pense que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais réagi plus tôt!

**J** - Vous deux, vous me sciez.

**L **- On l'avait compris.

**J** - Tu lui as demandé?

**L **- Euh… non!

**J** - Tu comptes le faire?

**L **- Je pense que oui!

**J** - Mais?

**L **- Je sais pas. Bien sûr que je veux qu'on y aille ensemble, tous les deux, comme un vrai couple. Mais ça changerait trop de choses. Nick et ses réflexions, Stillman… j'ose même pas y penser. Avec ce qui s'est passé avec Scotty…

**J** - Laisse moi te reposer une question. Si c'était pas Scotty mais un parfait inconnu, tu serais venue sans hésiter?

**L **- Probablement!

**J** - Tu n'as qu'à faire la même chose. Ça a beau être Scotty Valens, notre ancien collègue de boulot, il est avant tout TON petit ami. C'est-ce qui importe le plus au jour d'aujourd'hui. Que vous soyez ensemble et qu'il te rende heureuse.

**L **- …

**J** - Réfléchis y et parles en avec lui.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**St** - Bon alors selon toute vraisemblance, l'affaire est close.

**L **- Donc pour vous, c'est un suicide?

**St** - Y'a de grandes chances. Je sais que personne n'aime quand ça se finit comme ça mais… Vous avez fait votre job. Rentrez vous reposer.

**Tous** - Merci.

Tous restèrent assis à repenser à l'affaire.

**M** - J'suis sciée!

**L **- Bienvenue au club!

**V** - Va me falloir une bonne dose d'alcool pour oublier!

**J** - Amen!

**T** - C'est Joe qui va être content de nous voir!

**V** - C'est clair.

Ils prirent leur affaires et descendirent. Devant l'immeuble, ils se mirent à discuter quand un téléphone sonna.

**L **- Excusez moi. Salut toi.

_**Sc** - Bonsoir beauté._

**L **- Quel charmeur.

_**Sc** - Ouais je sais. Dis moi, tu es libre ce soir?_

**L **- Possible. On va boire un verre chez Joe avant.

_**Sc** - Oh!_

**L **- Quoi?

_**Sc** - Rien!_

**L **- Je te connais. Dis moi!

_**Sc** - Tu sais, le pont en face du bureau._

**L **- Oui.

_**Sc** - Y'a un homme en veste…_

**L **- C'est l'heure de pointe et puis quel…

_**Sc** - Il est adossé au pilier côté droit pour toi, il lève sa main gauche et…oh surprise, il est au téléphone! _

**L **- Oui je…c'est toi?

_**Sc** - Non, c'est le Pape._

Elle raccrocha.

**V** - Bon, on peut y aller? Lilly?

**L **- Je… reviens!

Elle traversa la rue et se mit à courir en direction du pont. Tous la regardèrent intrigués par son attitude. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit face.

**L **- J'me suis fait avoir.

**Sc **- Pourquoi?

**L **- Je croyais que c'était le Pape!

Ils se mirent à rire avant de s'embrasser. Ce simple geste se transforma en plus lorsque les corps se collèrent et les mains se resserrèrent. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et souriant.

**Sc **- Euh… bonsoir.

**L **- Salut.

**Sc **- On recommence ce genre de "bonsoir" quand tu veux!

**L **- J'ai eu une journée plutôt difficile.

**Sc **- Je me doute!

**L **- Mais je garde l'idée en tête.

**Sc **- J'adore.

Elle se mit à rire.

**Sc **- Quoi?

**L **- Tu verrais la tête des autres!

**Sc **- J'aimerais bien mais…ça compliquerait les choses.

**L **- Vrai. Alors dis moi tout.

**Sc **- Quoi?

**L **- Tu viens me chercher au bureau, tu es très élégant, les cheveux courts et rasé de près…j'écoute!

**Sc **- J'avais dans l'idée d'emmener ma petite amie au restaurant

**L **- Hum… intéressante perspective.

**Sc **- Mais si tu as d'autres projets…

**L **- NON! Tu n'as pas fait tous ces efforts pour rien.

**Sc **- Et les autres?

**L **- Oubliez! Ce soir, je suis toute à toi!

**Sc **- Je saurais m'en souvenir.

**L **- On y va?

**Sc **- Tu comptes leur dire comment que…

**L **- C'est simple.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau avant de lui prendre la main et de faire signe aux autres en partant.

De l'autre côté du pont, c'était la stupéfaction.

**T** - Bon alors, à la vue de vos têtes, je dirais que c'est pas dans ses habitudes!

**V/M/J **- NON! / NON! / …

**V** - Elle a donc vraiment quelqu'un!

**M** - Tu en doutais?

**V** - Ouais. Après tout, elle n'en parle jamais, elle a pas de photo de lui sur son bureau et elle ne nous l'a jamais présenté. Hormis sa parole et celle de Tim, on avait rien. Alors oui, j'avais des doutes. Mais va me falloir pas mal de verres pour me remettre de tout ça.

**T** - C'est parti.

Durant tout cet interlude, Jeffries les regarda partir, main dans la main, pensant que l'Amour avait vraiment bien frappé sur ce coup là!

* * *

Oui, je sais que c'est un petit chapitre mais... on est encore loin de la fin! ^^


	9. Chapter 9: Dîner en amoureux

Voici un nouveau chapitre de Kokomo.

**Diclamer: Seul "Chez Luigi" et "Au Baiser de France" m'appertient. La chanson est _The way you look tonight_, par Tony Bennett (BO de My best friend's wedding). La marque du champagne non plus n'est pas à moi!**

Bonne lecture.

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Dîner en amoureux.**

**L **- Alors dis moi, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes dîner? Chez Luigi?

**Sc **- Non. Luigi c'est pas assez distingué et romantique pour ce soir.

**L **- Romantique?

**Sc **- Hum hum. Ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas sorti juste toi et moi en dehors de chez Luigi et du bar. Alors j'ai posé ma soirée pour être juste avec toi.

Elle se stoppa net.

**Sc **- Quoi?

**L **- Tu as posé ta soirée?

**Sc **- Et?

**L **- Rien. Juste que…jamais on ne m'a…enfin, rarement un homme m'a fait un compliment de ce style. C'est même jamais arrivé qu'un de mes ex prenne sa soirée pour passer du temps avec moi.

**Sc **- Ben…je suis pas comme tes ex!

**L **- Ça, figure toi que je le savais déjà… que tu n'étais pas comme les autres!

**Sc **- Content de le savoir!

Ils continuèrent leur chemin avant d'arriver devant un restaurant.

**L **- « Au Baiser de France »?

**Sc **- Oui!

**L **- T'es vraiment un romantique toi.

**Sc **- T'en doutais?

**L **- Pas vraiment. Jeffries m'avait mis dans la confidence mais…

**Sc **- Ah oui?

**L **- Oui. Mais j'attendais une preuve tangible et un peu plus réelle!

**Sc **- La voilà!

**L **- J'avoue!

**Sc **- Mais si il n'y avait pas eu… cette affaire le soir de la Saint Valentin… tu aurais eu ta preuve bien avant.

**L **- Tu… c'est ici qu'on devait dîner?

**Sc **- Oui!

**L **- Sérieux?

**Sc **- Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Alors vu qu'on a toujours pas eu notre Saint Valentin…

Il lui ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire.

**Sc **- Si Mademoiselle Rush veut bien se donner la peine?

Elle le regarda toujours aussi stupéfaite avant de rentrer.

**Serveur** - Bonsoir et bienvenue Au Baiser de France.

**Sc **- Bonsoir, j'ai fais une réservation pour deux au nom de Valens!

**Serveur **- Voyons voir. Valens, table pour deux. Par ici je vous pris.

Ils suivirent le serveur jusqu'à leur table.

**Serveur **- Voila pour vous.

**Sc **- Merci.

Lorsqu'il prit congé, Scotty aida Lilly avec sa veste puis sa chaise.

**L **- Merci.

**Sc **- Mon plaisir.

**Serveur **- Désirez vous un apéritif?

**Sc **- Oui, nous prendrons deux coupes de champagne.

**Serveur **- Très bien.

**Sc **- Tu vas arrêter de me dévisager comme ça?

**L **- Hum? Désolée. J'ai juste pas l'habitude: le traitement , la Saint Valentin ou autre.

**Sc **- Je vois. Commence à t'y habituer parce que ça risque de durer un certains temps!

**L **- Un certains temps?

**Sc **- Oui.

**L **- C'est pas très précis tout ça.

**Sc **- C'est un fait. Mais ça dépendra…

**L **- De quoi?

**Sc **- De toi!

**L **- De moi? Vraiment?

**Sc **- Oui. Ça dépendra du temps que tu me supporteras et du temps dont tu voudras de moi.

**L **- Et ça marche pas dans le sens inverse?

**Sc **- Je préfère avoir le cœur brisé que de briser des cœurs!

**L **- Ça tombe bien car moi c'est l'inverse!

**Sc **- Comme quoi, on est bien tombé!

**L **- En effet.

Le serveur revint avec les coupes.

**Serveur **- Avez-vous choisi?

**L **- Oui. Je prendrais un filet mignon, sauce moutarde - vin blanc et ses pommes de terre.

**Serveur **- Excellent choix Madame. Pour vous Monsieur?

**Sc **- La même chose.

**Serveur **- Deux filets mignons. Parfait. Comme accompagnement?

**Sc **- Mettez nous le meilleur vin qui accompagnera le dîner.

**Serveur **- Très bien.

Il repartit avec les menus et passa leur commande en cuisine.

**Sc **- Alors trinquons!

**L **- Et à quoi?

**Sc **- Je te laisse décider.

**L **- Ben voyons. Alors… laisse moi voir. À notre première vraie soirée… en amoureux!

Il haussa un sourcil avant de sourire.

**Sc **- A nous.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux le temps de prendre leur première gorgée de ce nectar bulleux.

**L **- Hum… il est excellent ce champagne.

**Sc **- Alfred de Rotshield and Cie… le meilleur.

**L **- Tu m'as l'air d'être callé niveau culture française.

**Sc **- Je me défends!

**L **- Tu as tout visité durant ces fameux quatre mois?

**Sc **- Une partie. Paris et le Sud Est en priorité. Les Alpes en Décembre pendant mes vacances. Et bien entendu, les vignobles du Bordelais.

**L **- Et malgré tout ça, tu es revenu à Philadelphie?

**Sc **- C'était plus un break après toute cette histoire. Je te dis pas que j'y retournerais pas plus tard, plus longtemps voir même pour m'y installer définitivement…

**L **- Mais?

**Sc **- Mais j'ai tout ici: un boulot, une famille, des amis…toi! Pourquoi partir si loin quand on a tout sur place?

Le dîner arriva et durant tout le repas, ils se racontèrent des anecdotes de boulot, des détails sur leur enfance et leur passé.

**Sc **- Hum, j'allais oublier de te dire.

**L **- Quoi?

**Sc **- Je suis un excellent danseur.

**L **- Vraiment?

**Sc **- Oui!

**L **- Aurais je droit à des cours particuliers?

**Sc **- Avec joie.

Il posa sa serviette, se leva et lui tendit la main.

**L **- Mais…

**Sc **- Tu voulais bien un cours?

**L **- Maintenant?

**Sc **- Oh que oui.

Elle se mit à sourire devant son enthousiasme avant d'accepter de le suivre. Une fois sur la piste, ils se placèrent de façon traditionnelle (main / main; main / épaule; mains / côté) et ils se mirent à danser.

_Someday when I'm awfully low_

_ When the world is cold _

_I'll feel a glow just thinking of you_

_ And the way you look tonight. _

_Oh, but you're lovely with your smile so warm _

_And your cheek so soft _

_There is nothing for me to love you _

_And the way you look tonight _

Chacun était perdu dans les yeux de l'autre, comme si ils étaient dans leur bulle.

_With each word your tenderness grows_

_ Tearing my fear apart _

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose _

_Touches my foolish heart _

**L **- C'est vrai que tu es bon danseur.

**Sc **- Et encore c'est pas super compliqué à danser un slow.

**L **- Il me tarde de voir ça.

**Sc **- Avec plaisir. Tu te débrouilles pas mal non plus.

**L **- Comme l'a si bien dit mon cher et tendre… c'est pas super compliqué. Mais en revanche, je ne sais danser que ça.

**Sc **- Dans ce cas, je t'apprendrais!

**L **- Avec joie.

_Lovely, never ever change _

_Keep that breathless charr _

_Won't you please arrange it? _

_'Cause I love you Just the way you look tonight_

_Hum hum hum hum_

_Just the way you look…tonight!_

Le dîner s'acheva rapidement après ce moment romantique. Ils marchèrent de nouveau main dans la main, refaisant le chemin inverse.

**L **- Tu es venu à pied?

**Sc **- Oui. Je voulais me déstresser avant notre « premier rendrez vous ».

**L **- Stresser?

**Sc **- Oh que oui.

**L **- J'aurais pas cru!

**Sc **- Ben disons que… je peux être un garçon assez sûr de moi… autant que…flippé.

**L **- Toi, flippé pour un rencard?

**Sc **- Ben ça m'arrive mais depuis qu'on est ensemble, plus le temps passe et plus…

Il passa une main sur sa nuque.

**Sc **- C'est pas l'endroit idéal pour des épanchements sentimentaux mais…plus le temps passe et plus … ce que j'éprouve pour toi…ça se renforce. Et j'ai beau jouer les durs et les mecs sûrs… j'ai eu que très peu de relations vraiment sérieuse…et quand je ressens ce que je ressens pour toi… à cet instant précis… pour moi, ça devient plus que sérieux et ça…

Ils restèrent silencieux analysant l'impact de cette discussion.

**L **- Je… euh… je vais pas te cacher que je suis dans le même cas que toi. Ça a beau être… y'a toujours une part de doute et…mais c'est pas toi. Moi et ma foutu trouille des relations!

**Sc **- Je sais. Je comprends.

**L **- On va devoir finir cette conversation mais pas ici.

**Sc **- C'est toi qui a les clés!

Elle prit le volant et quinze minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination.

**L **- J'aime bien venir chez toi. C'est petit et chaleureux. Comme un cocon dont on voudrait pas sortir. Et vu que tu passes tout ton temps chez moi…

**Sc **- C'est archi faux!

**L **- Menteur!

Il secoua la tête avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte de l'appartement.

**L **- Tu as même fait le ménage. Tu te sens en veine?

**Sc **- J'espérais en effet que tu dises « oui » à une invitation de ma part.

**L **- Ben voyons.

Elle s'installa ensuite devant la fenêtre à regarder les lumières de la ville. Il se plaça derrière elle et l'enferma dans ses bras.

**L **- J'ai jamais eu d'aussi bon rendez vous. Ni même de Saint Valentin!

Il se mit à rire. Elle lui fit face, toujours emprisonner dans ses bras.

**L **- J'ai la trouille.

**Sc **- Lil'…

**L **- S'il te plaît! J'ai la trouille de me réveiller et de me dire que j'ai été stupide et égoïste!

**Sc **- De quoi…

**L **- Ça fait 6 ans qu'on se connaît, on a travaillé ensemble et on est ensemble… depuis officiellement trois mois ce soir. Et oui, je compte aussi et je me doutais que tu faisais ça pour nos trois mois. Mais je voulais pas tout gâcher!

**Sc **- Au contraire.

**L **- Je me demande… et si on avait tenté le coup plus tôt? On aurait pu être ensemble depuis plus longtemps et…

**Sc **- On aurait pu tout faire foirer.

**L **- Tu crois?

**Sc **- Même si j'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis plusieurs années… on bossait ensemble. Y'aurait eu des répercussions. Le fait de commencer cette relation maintenant… hors du monde dans lequel on s'est connu… c'est-ce qui rend la chose meilleure et qui fait que l'on a une relation sérieuse. Et je ne changerais ça pour rien au monde… même si je le pouvais.

**L **- Vraiment?

**Sc **- Ouais. Te poses pas de questions. Vis l'instant présent. On est en couple et c'est génial. On avance au jour le jour et je trouve qu'on se débrouille bien, nan?

**L **- C'est vrai.

**Sc **- Tu vois.

**L **- J'ai juste… deux autres choses à te demander et après…j'arrête.

**Sc **- Promis?

**L **- Promis.

**Sc **- J'écoute.

**L **- Le Scotty de ce soir…c'était… un numéro de charme juste pour moi ou t'es toujours…comme ça… avec les autres aussi?

**Sc **- Pourquoi tu…

**L **- J'ai besoin de savoir, besoin de…

**Sc **- Je vois. Alors euh… je suis un romantique de nature. C'est mon truc, me demande pas pourquoi c'est comme ça.

**L **- Tu étais pareil avec…

**Sc **- NON! Je sais que c'est bizarre pour toi et que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'y penser mais…

Il lui leva le menton et lui embrassa le bout du nez.

**Sc **- Je ne suis comme ça qu'avec et SEULEMENT toi. Ni Chris, ni Elisa ni personne d'autre. Toi et toi seulement.

**L **- Oui?

**Sc **- Je te le jure!

Elle le serra fort et se mit à pleurer.

**L **- Merci.

**Sc **- Chut, t'en fais pas, tout ira bien.

Ils restèrent dans cette position de longues minutes.

**Sc **- Ça te dirais qu'on… passe dans la chambre?

**L **- Ambitieux?

**Sc **- J'me sens assez en veine ce soir!

**L **- Prouve le moi!

**Sc **- A vos ordres Inspecteur!

* * *

Alors, ce premier rendez vous?


	10. Chapter 10: Lundi difficile

Bonsoir / Bonjour

Petite publication de bonne heure.

**Disclamer: ...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Lundi difficile.**

Après une nuit aussi courte qu'agitée, les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient dans la chambre. Tout était encore calme mais pourtant, Lilly était déjà réveillée. Elle était toujours au lit, à regarder en direction de la fenêtre. Elle aurait pu se lever pour méditer mais le bras droit de son amant l'empêchait de bouger, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand il déposa un baiser sur son épaule dénudée. Elle sursauta avant de se retourner et de sourire à la vue: un Scotty tout souriant mais encore tout endormi.

**L **- Salut toi.

**Sc **- Hey.

Il y eut un tendre baiser puis plus rien. Juste des regards, des sourires et des moments câlins! C'était devenu une tradition du matin: comme une chose vitale, ce dont-ils avaient besoin pour surmonter la journée.

**L **- Bien dormi?

**Sc **- Pas mal et toi?

**L **- Pareil.

**Sc **- Depuis quand tu es réveillée?

**L **- Quelques temps. Je réfléchissais.

**Sc **- A quoi?

**L **- Pas mal de choses.

**Sc **- Comme ce qui te tracasses depuis hier?

**L **- De quoi tu parles?

**Sc **- Je sais qu'hier tu voulais me dire quelque chose. Tu n'en n'as rien fait. Pour la soirée ou autre, je sais pas. Mais y'a un truc qui te trotte dans la tête.

**L **- …

**Sc **- Lil'?

**L **- Comment ce fait il que tu puisses lire si facilement en moi? Je suis transparente? C'est si simple?

**Sc **- Ça demande une certaine expérience et beaucoup de pratique. Alors dis moi…

**L **- Je…c'est quelque chose d'assez délicat et…j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi avant de te le demander parce que c'est pas simple et…

**Sc **- Dis moi.

**L **- Je voulais savoir si…

Une sonnerie de téléphone vint interrompre la demande. Ils poussèrent tous deux un soupir de mécontentement.

**L **- C'est Will. Al…

**Sc **- Pitié dis moi que c'est pas urgent et que je peux la garder avec moi un peu plus longtemps?

Elle fût choquée de ce qu'il venait de faire.

_**J**__ - Désolé "Don Juan" mais on a des news par rapport à l'enquête d'hier!_

**Sc **- On est lundi matin et il est… bon sang, ça ne s'arrête jamais?

_**J**_ _- Tu savais à quoi t'attendre!_

**Sc **- Ouais.

_**J**_ _- Dans 30 minutes!_

**Sc **- Oui chef!

_**J**_ _- Salut!_

**Sc **- Il t'attend dans 30 minutes au bureau.

**L **- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire?

**Sc **- J'ai parlé à Will…

**L **- T'as répondu à mon portable!

**Sc **- Et?

**L **- Imagine que Vera ou même Stillman avait prit le téléphone de Will? Tu imagines…

**Sc **- Eh, eh… relaxe ma belle. J'suis désolé, je le ferais plus et je…

**L **- Non, c'est moi. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça. Excuse moi.

**Sc **- Ça va. Prépares toi, je vais faire le café.

**L **- Ouais.

Après une douche éclair et une tasse de café engloutie rapidement, elle apporta une dernière touche à sa préparation.

**Sc **- Ça a du bon d'avoir des affaires ici!

**L **- Vrai. C'est pratique. Pas besoin de repasser par la maison et je suis même quasi dans les temps.

**Sc **- Super.

**L **- Oui…j'ai même le temps de t'embrasser!

**Sc **- Vraiment? Mais c'est intéressant.

**L **- Sauf si tu me poses des questions et que tu parles. Là ça…

Il l'interrompit en l'embrassant. Elle se mit à sourire avant de reprendre ce baiser avec plein de tendresse.

**Sc **- Tu disais?

**L **- Que je suis officiellement en retard!

**Sc **- La faute à qui?

**L **- Je dirais la tienne!

**Sc **- Quoi?

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, lui fit un grand clin d'œil et quitta l'appartement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsqu'elle arriva au bureau elle s'attendait à se faire remarquer par son nouveau retard, mais rien. En effet, Tim et Vera n'étaient pas la non plus.

**St** - Rush!

**L **- Chef.

**St** - Merci de vous joindre à nous.

**L **- Je…

**V** - Bon sang, je déteste la circulation le matin.

**T** - Ben les transports en communs s'pa mieux!

**St** - Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir s'y remettre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**V** - Dis Lilly…

**L **- Oui?

**V** - Tu es partie à quelle heure de chez toi ce matin?

**L **- Hum… vers 8h10!

**V** - Oh!

**L **- Pourquoi?

**V** - Ben je suis passé par chez toi et la route était complètement saturé! Je me demandais juste comment tu avais pu arrivé avant moi?

**L **- Les raccourcis tu connais?

**V** - Possible mais…

**L **- Si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai pas passé la nuit chez moi. Content?

**V** - Très! Donc il a été en veine?

**L **- Qui donc?

**V** - Ton « mystérieux homme du pont ». Tu sais, celui pour qui tu nous a lâché hier soir!

**St** - Vera!

**L **- Non, laissez chef, je peux me défendre seule.

**St** - Mais il y a un lieu et un temps pour ça.

**L **- Et ça sera ici et maintenant. Tu veux savoir? Alors oui j'ai découché! J'ai passé la nuit chez « l'homme du pont » comme tu dis, qui se trouve être mon petit ami. Je vous ai lâché car il m'a fait une surprise pour nos trois mois ensemble et on a pu ENFIN fêter notre Saint Valentin!

**V** - La Saint Valentin?

**L **- Oui. Ça aurait dû être notre premier rendez vous mais…j'ai été obligé de bosser. Alors oui, j'ai passé la nuit chez lui, oui on a couché ensemble et oui c'est normal que je sois arrivée avant toi puisqu'il habite dans le Sud de la ville. Content?

On entendit les mouches volées dans la salle.

**L **- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Elle prit ses affaires et quitta le bureau. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Nick.

**V** - Quoi?

**J** - T'es gonflé d'avoir demandé!

**V** - C'était une simple question.

**St** - La prochaine fois, vous gardez ça pour vous ou vous attendez la fin de la journée.

**V** - …

**St** - On s'y remet!

* * *

Bon, j'avoue, le chapitre est très court mais... je vous poste la suite direct!


	11. Chapter 11: Invitation

Re.

Bon j'avoue que le chapitre précédent était un peu cours et vous laissait en suspens. Donc voici la suite. Tite Dédi à Miss momo50 qui a trouvé le titre de ce chapitre (qui à la base était "Question".) Merci bien encore à toi!

**Disclamer: Arrivée de Pete qui aura un rôle récurent pour la suite de cette ff!**

A plus tard!

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Invitation.**

Après une rapide course en voiture, Lilly immobilisa le véhicule.

**?** - Lilly?

**L **- Salut Pete.

**Pete **- Quelle surprise! Qu'est-ce qui t'emmènes?

**L **- J'avais besoin… de ma calmer.

**Pete **- Oh! Okay. Qu'est-ce que je te sers? Jus de pomme? Orange? Oh, j'ai inventé un nouveau cocktail à base de…

**L **- Double « Scotch on the Rocks»!

**Pete **- D'orange, de Grenadine et… quoi?

**L **- Tu m'as bien entendu!

**Pete **- T'es pas de service?

**L **- Et alors? Je serais pas la première à faire une entorse au règlement!

**Pete **- Possible. Mais je veux pas en être le responsable.

**L **- Pff… tu sais que t'es pas le seul bar de la ville. Je pourrais aller n'importe où et boire?

**? **- Dans ce cas, pourquoi venir ici?

**Pete **- Hou…euh… moi j'vous laisse régler ça entre vous!

Pete partit en réserve, laissant Lilly et Scotty seuls.

**L **- Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

**Sc **- Comme quoi?

**L **- Je sais ce à quoi tu penses!

**Sc **- Pourquoi ici?

**L **- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être content de me voir!

**Sc **- Lil'…

**L **- La prochaine fois, j'irais autre part.

**Sc **- Y'aura pas de prochaine fois!

**L **- Je savais que j'aurais dû aller chez Luigi!

**Sc **- Il en aurait fait autant. Dis moi!

Elle soupira.

**L **- Je me suis pris la tête avec Vera.

**Sc **- C'est pas la première fois.

**L **- Là c'était au bureau et devant tout le monde.

**Sc **- …

**L **- Ce matin, y'avait pas mal de soucis de circulation en ville. Il a dû passer la nuit chez Claire et passer devant chez moi par la suite. Mais le fait que j'arrive avant lui l'a intrigué et il m'a pris la tête. Du coup, j'ai tout balancé: comme quoi j'étais chez toi, qu'on a été dîner et que j'y ai passé la nuit.

**Sc **- Je vois. Juste… ôte moi d'un doute, quand tu dis « toi » en parlant de moi, tu…

**L **- Je leur ai dit que j'étais chez mon petit ami. Rien n'indiquant qu'il s'agit de toi.

**Sc **- Okay. C'était juste pour…

**L **- Je sais.

**Sc **- Bon, alors maintenant que tu es là, je te prépare un petit quelque chose?

**L **- Pourquoi pas!

**Sc **- Qu'est-ce qui te ferrais envie?

**L **- Là, tout de suite? TOI!

**Sc **- Mais avec plaisir!

**L **- Ben voyons. Donc, hormis toi…l'omelette du chef!

**Sc **- Omelette ce sera!

Il partit en cuisine, avant de revenir, dix minutes plus tard avec deux assiettes.

**Sc **- Je peux me joindre à toi?

**L **- Avec plaisir.

Ils s'installèrent au fond, à leur table.

**L **- Hum, c'est délicieux.

**Sc **- Merci.

**L **- Tu sais que je pourrais vite m'y habituer.

**Sc **- A quoi?

**L **- A ça! Que tu cuisines pour moi, en sachant bien sûr que tu es doué!

**Sc **- J'achète.

**L **- Super!

**Sc **- Oh, au fait, tu voulais me demander quoi ce matin?

**L **- Ah oui, ça!

**Sc **- Ça va pas?

**L **- Si si…juste…

**Sc **- Eh, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire!

**L **- Bien sûr.

**Sc **- Alors…

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

**L **- Voila, dans quelque jours, samedi, y'aura le traditionnel Bal de la Police de la ville. Et maintenant que tout le monde sait que j'ai quelqu'un, ils veulent tous te rencontrer. Je sais bien que ça pourrait changer beaucoup de choses mais…j'ai réfléchi et après une longue conversation avec Will… j'ai pensé que… si je sortais avec un parfait inconnu, j'y aurais été sans arrières pensées. Mais là, c'est toi et…tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi et ce que tu représentes pour moi. Donc, est-ce que… tu voudrais bien m'y accompagner?

Il resta silencieux, essayant de tout enregistrer. Cette situation rendit Lilly mal a l'aise.

**L **- Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée!

**Sc **- Hum? Non…euh… je sais pas…

Il lui prit les mains.

**Sc **- Tu veux la vérité?

**L **- S'il te plaît!

**Sc **- J'ai autant la trouille que toi. Il s'est passé pas mal de choses ces derniers temps entre nous et c'est que du bonheur. Mais… ça va être dur: vis-à-vis de l'équipe, de nous et de mon boulot. Mais c'est pas une porte fermée. Laisse moi…juste le temps d'y réfléchir. S'il te plaît?

**L **- Bien sûr!

**Sc **- Merci!

**L **- Merci à toi Scotty!

**Sc **- Mais de rien…mon Ange.

**L **- … Qu'est-ce que tu as dis?

**Sc **- Tu as bien entendu.

**L **- Tu m'as…

**Sc **- Je sais que t'es pas spécialement fan de ce genre de trucs… tu sais les surnoms et tout… mais…

Elle le dévisagea un instant.

**Sc **- Quoi?

**L **- Rien. C'est juste que ça fait un sacré bail que…j'ai pas eu de relation qui…tournent comme ça. Les rendez vous, les secrets, les surnoms…

**Sc **- Tu veux qu'on attende?

**L **- Non. Je vais m'y faire. Merci.

**Sc **- De rien.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils continuèrent leur déjeuner quand elle reçu un message.

_« Suis sur le chemin du bar. A tout de suite »_

Elle se mit à rire.

**Sc **- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**L **- Will est sur le chemin!

**Sc **- Comment il a su que tu étais là?

**L **- J'en sais rien mais…faut que j'y retourne!

**Sc **- Je sais.

Ils attendirent Jeffries sur le parking, au soleil, serré l'un contre l'autre.

**J** - Je te dépose quelque part?

**L **- J'ai ma voiture!

**Sc **- Rentre avec lui. Je ramènerais la voiture chez toi ce soir. C'est Jérémy qui m'a déposé en moto ce matin.

**L **- Okay.

**J** - Vous avez une minute.

**Sc **- Trop aimable!

Ils se mirent à rire quand elle posa sa tête contre son torse.

**L **- Si tu savais ce que je rêve d'une vie normale!

**Sc **- Comme quoi?

**L **- Des tas de choses! Un boulot normal, une vie normale, des amis normaux! Pouvoir me réveiller dans tes bras le matin, partager un câlin plus ou moins crapuleux…

Il se mit à rire.

**L **- Un petit dèj à deux, aller bosser comme tout le monde, pouvoir parler de toi à mes collègues, te voir débarquer au bureau pour me faire une surprise et m'emmener déjeuner, être avec toi et t'embrasser devant eux, dîner ensemble sans se cacher, rentrer et profiter de la fin de soirée avec toi.

**Sc **- Je signe où?

**L **- Si seulement!

**Sc **- Je sais. Mais y'a certains points qu'on a déjà.

**L **- Comme?

**Sc **- Les dîners, les fins de soirées… les câlins du matin…

**L **- Vrai.

**Sc **- Et puis on s'embrasse déjà devant mes collègues, on peut le faire devant un des tiens!

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'il l'embrassait avec passion, sous l'œil de Jeffries qui secoua la tête et klaxonna. Elle lui fit signe « deux minutes » et reprit ce baiser.

**Sc **- C'est de ça dont tu parlais?

**L **- … Euh…entre autre oui!

**Sc **- Super!

**L **- Oh que oui!

**Sc **- A ce soir?

**L **- Sans soucis Scotty.

**Sc **- Bye mon Ange.

**L **- Bye toi.

Un dernier bisous et elle monta dans la voiture.

**L **- Pas un mot!

**J** - Mais…

**L **- Chut!

**J** - A vos ordres!

Il démarra la voiture et reprit la route du travail. Deux minutes plus tard…

**J** - Tu te sens mieux?

**L **- Oui…enfin…

**J** - Je vois! T'inquiète, on en a parlé et Nick te présentera des excuses.

**L **- …

**J** - Quoi?

**L **- Rien. Juste, c'était pas méchant comme question. Alors pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça?

**J** - Parce que c'est toi, ta vie privée et Scotty!

**L **- Possible!

**J** - Sûr! T'en fais pas, je suis persuadé que demain, tout le monde aura oublié!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À peine furent ils arrivés au bureau que Kat se racla la gorge, prévenant Nick qu'ils étaient de retour.

**V** - Lilly je…

**L **- C'est bon.

**V** - Mais…

**L **- Pas la peine de t'époumoner dans des excuses! J'accepte!

**V** - Okay. Merci. Et désolé!

**L **- C'est bon. On oublie et on s'y remet!

Stillman qui avait assisté à toute la scène était ravi de la toujours bonne entente au sein de son équipe.

* * *

Voilà, la fameuse question est posée! Alors, viendra? viendra pas? Et si on pimentait les choses avec une nouvelle personne qui apprend leur secret???

Qui donc? les paris sont ouverts!!!


	12. Chapter 12: Soirée entre collègues

Salut,

Voici le nouveau chapitre de Kokomo. Comme dit précédement, à partir de ce chapitre et du prochain, les choses vont commencer à changer... en bien et en pire...

**Disclamer: toujours pareil!**

Bonne lecture.

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Soirée entre collègues.**

Le soir venu, alors que l'équipe se préparait à partir, Lilly décida de tous les inviter afin de décompresser de cette affaire qui les avait tant fait travailler. Elle laissa un message à Scotty comme quoi tout le monde était chez elle pour la soirée. Stillman, Tim et Vera étaient partis chercher le dîner tandis que Lilly, Kat et Will préparaient la maison.

**M** - Pas pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais…ton copain peut pas venir?

**L **- Merci et non, il travaille de nuit.

**M** - Vous arrivez à vous voir?

**L **- Oui. On déjeune ensemble, je passe à son travail, on passe nos nuits ensemble, chez l'un ou l'autre… on s'en sort plutôt bien.

Sur les entre faits, Claire était arrivée, suivit de très près par les garçons et le repas. Ils s'étaient installés dans le salon, sur les canapés et le sol, comme un vrai pic nic familial. Sur la fin du repas, alors que tout le monde digérait, Kat tomba sur une photo.

**M** - Eh, elle est superbe cette photo.

**V** - Fais voir. Wow, pas mal.

**St** - Elle a été prise quand?

**L **- Y'a pas mal de temps. J'ai fait du rangement et je l'ai retrouvé!

**M** - Oh. En tout cas, il avait l'air sacrement heureux.

**J** - Oui.

**V** - Personne n'a de nouvelles? De Scotty?

**L **- Non!

**M/J **- Idem! / Toujours rien!

**M** - C'est bizarre. Il est parti comme ça du jour au lendemain sans donner de nouvelles.

**V** - Si ça se trouve…

**L **- N'y pense même pas Nick!

**V** - Mais…

**L **- Il n'avait rien à se reprocher dans cette enquête.

**V** - Possible. Alors pourquoi il est parti? J'veux dire, c'est pas comme si on l'avait forcé!

À ce moment précis, Lilly fixa Stillman.

**L **- Tu sais des fois, tu prends des décisions pour toi et d'autre fois, tu en prends pour les autres.

Il comprit qu'elle savait plus de choses sur cette affaire que les autres et se retrouva mal. Le téléphone vint lui sauvé la mise.

**L **- Allô?

_**Sc**__ - Bonsoir mon Ange._

**L **- Scotty, c'est toi?

_**Sc**__ - C'est super discret!_

**L **- Ben ça alors, on parlait de toi y'a pas deux minutes!

_**Sc**__ - Sérieux?_

**L **- Complètement! Comment vas-tu?

_**Sc**__ - Bien. Hormis que tu me manques énormément et que j'ai qu'une envie: c'est de rentrer et de commencer une vie normale avec toi._

**L **- C'est super.

**V** - Eh, nous aussi on veut lui parler.

**M** - Oui, on est là!

**L **- Quittes pas, je mets le haut parleur!

_**Sc**__ - T'es sûre que…_

**L **- Voilà.

**V** - Salut Scotty!

_**Sc**__ - …Salut…tout le monde!_

**J** - Comment vas-tu?

_**Sc**__ - … Ça va merci._

**M** - Y'a l'air d'avoir un décalage.

_**Sc**__ - … Oui, j'suis pas vraiment là. Je suis en France._

**M** - T'es sérieux?

_**Sc**__ - … Oui! Je prends un peu de temps pour moi._

**J** - Tu reviens quand?

_**Sc**__ - … Je sais pas trop encore. Bientôt je pense._

**V** - Cool. Parce que t'as plein de choses à rattraper!

_**Sc**__ - … Tu m'intrigues Nick!_

**V** - Si tu savais! Alors voilà, Lilly s'est trouvé un fiancé.

_**Sc**__ - … Sérieux?_

**L **- Merci Scotty, j'apprécie.

_**Sc**__ - … Non, enfin…_

**V** - Et moi, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un aussi.

_**Sc**__ - …_

**V** - Bonjour le soutien!

_**Sc**__ - … Je sais. Bon je vous laisse. Ma journée commence et je veux en profiter!_

**M** - Il est quelle heure?

_**Sc**__ - … Un peu plus de 6h du matin._

**M** - Okay.

**V** - Envoie nous des cartes postales!

_**Sc**__ - … Si j'y pense, pas de soucis._

**J** - Super!

_**Sc**__ - … A plus._

**L **- Je te reprends deux minutes!

Elle coupa le haut parleur, reprit le téléphone et monta.

**L **- C'est bon.

_**Sc**__ - Ce fût…ma foi assez instructif!_

**L **- Oui. Tu rentres quand?

_**Sc**__ - Dès que j'ai fini. Y'a un anniversaire donc…minimum vers 3h!_

**L **- Pas sûr que je puisse tenir.

_**Sc**__ - T'en fais pas. Repose toi._

**L **- A vos ordres.

_**Sc**__ - Bye._

**L **- Bye toi!

Elle mit une minute pour retrouver une expression normale et redescendit au salon.

**L **- Voila. Il vous repasse le bonjour et Nick… il est content pour toi.

**V** - Merci.

**L **- Quelqu'un veut du café? Des tisanes?

**V** - Bonne idée!

**L **- C'est parti.

**T** - Ça te dérange si je change de musique?

**L **- Fais toi plaisir Tim.

**T** - Merci.

Pendant que Vera et Tim s'occupaient de la musique, Jeffries aida Lilly avec les tisanes.

**J** - Il rentre quand?

**L **- Pas tout de suite. Y'a pas mal de boulot ce soir.

**J** - Oh. Pas super.

**L **- Non. Mais ça fait parti du boulot. On a chacun des inconvénients mais…

**J** - C'est pas un si gros soucis?

**L **- Voilà. Ce que l'on vit depuis trois mois, c'est mieux que tout ce que j'ai pu vivre jusque ici. Alors quelque soit les points négatifs, vis-à-vis de nos boulots, ça passera toujours en second.

**J** - Tu es rayonnante quand tu parles de lui et de votre histoire.

**L **- Vrai!

**V** _- Vous buvez en s'crète ou ça vient?_

**L **- On arrive! Toujours au pire moment celui là!

**J** - Mais c'est Nick.

Ils apportèrent les tisanes et durant une heure, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Des conversations légères et humoristiques. C'est Stillman qui s'excusa le premier pour rentrer, rapidement suivi par le reste de l'équipe.

**St** - Encore merci Lilly.

**L **- De rien!

**M** - A tout à l'heure.

**L **- Oui.

**V** - Et pas trop de bêtises cette nuit!

**L **- Je ne retiendrais même pas!

**J** - Bye ma grande.

Elle termina de ranger avant de monter se coucher. Elle tenta de lutter contre le sommeil dans l'espoir de le voir. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, le sommeil gagna le combat par K.O.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle se réveilla néanmoins quand il rentra du travail. Il n'avait pas fait de bruit mais un brin d'air s'infiltra sous le drap quand il se glissa dessous.

**L **- Il est quelle heure?

**Sc **- Avec ou sans le décalage?

**L **- Heure de Philie?

**Sc **- Un peu moins de 4h.

Elle se colla à lui et soupira.

**Sc **- Désolé, j'voulais pas te réveiller.

**L **- Pas grave.

**Sc **- Bonne nuit mon Ange.

**L **- Hum… nuit mon cœur!

Il la regarda et vit qu'elle dormait à nouveau. Il sourit en repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit, l'embrassa sur le front et s'endormit.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: secret dévoilé à une personne. Mais qui???


	13. Chapter 13: Secret découvert par

Salut tout le monde.

ME REVOILA! (petit soucis informatique depuis plus d'une semaine). Mais tout va mieux. Voici donc le new chap de "Kokomo" qui n'aura pas le titre original parce que...on apprend le nom de la personne dès le début donc... y' a plus trop de suspens.

**Disclamer: toujours rien à moi.**

Bonne lecture.

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Secret découvert par....**

Le soleil venait de se lever et encore une fois, Lilly était réveillée. Mais pas par elle-même.

**L **- Scott Valens!

**Sc **- Présent!

Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec lui.

**Sc **- Bonjour.

**L **- Salut.

**Sc **- Bien dormie?

**L **- Oui. Mais j'aurais préféré le faire encore.

**Sc **- Oh donc tu m'en veux pour le réveil? Tans pis.

**L **- Minute toi…

Elle le rattrapa avant qu'il ne sorte du lit. Elle se mit sur lui, sourit et l'embrassa.

**L **- Un réveil crapuleux Mr Valens?

**Sc **- C'était dans mes plans…

**L **- Mais…?

Il lui embrassa le nez.

**Sc **- Pas ici.

**L **- Quoi?

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre.

**Sc **- Je reviens. Va dans la salle de bain, je te rejoins!

Elle se mit à sourire avant de s'étirer et de se rendre à la salle de bain.

**L **- Mais qu'est-ce que…

L'ambiance était trop romantique pour cette heure ci de la matinée. Les rideaux étaient fermés, quelques roses et un bon bain moussant.

**Sc **- Surprise!

Elle se retourna et le vit arriver avec un plateau.

**L **- Tu m'expliques?

**Sc **- C'est bien toi qui voulait une vie normale?

**L **- Oui.

**Sc **- Ben voila. Réveil crapuleux, petit dèj à deux…

**L -** Dans la baignoire?

**Sc **- J'aime te surprendre.

**L **- Alors là…

**Sc **- Installe toi!

Elle s'installe dans la baignoire et ferma les yeux. Il installa tout un système pour que le plateau tienne des deux côtés. Il s'installa ensuite derrière elle et soupira.

**Sc **- C'est pas mal nan?

**L **- T'es complètement fou!

**Sc **- Possible mais hier tu m'as ouvert les yeux. J'ai pris conscience que je voulais la même chose que toi. Alors j'ai eu l'idée du petit dèj et va savoir comment, la baignoire est arrivée dans le tableau.

**L **- C'est super.

Ils dégustèrent le petit déjeuner dans un ambiance parfaite.

**L **- Dis moi…

**Sc **- Oui?

**L **- T'as déjà tenté…un petit dèj crapuleux?

**Sc **- Euh…nan!

**L **- Ça te tente?

**Sc **- Dans la baignoire?

**L **- C'est une autre…innovation.

**Sc **- Vrai. Dans ce cas…pourquoi pas?

**L -** Super.

Les baisers sensuels et les caresses se multiplièrent. Alors que les choses allaient atteindre le point de non retour, la sonnette retentit.

**Sc **- Réponds pas!

**L **- C'est pas mon intention.

Ils reprirent quand des coups portés à la porte se mêlèrent au bruit de la sonnette.

**Sc **- Qui que ce soit, je jure que je vais le tuer!

**L **- Respire. Je vais m'en débarrasser!

**Sc **- Mais…

**L **- Réchauffe l'eau, j'arrive.

Elle l'embrassa, sortit du bain, mit son peignoir et descendit.

**L **- Voilà, une seconde!

Elle ouvrit la porte et se figea.

**L **- Chef?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**St** - Bonjour Rush! Il faut que je vous parle.

**L **- Euh… je…

Il avança et rentra. Elle ferma les yeux puis la porte.

**L **- Ça ne pouvait pas attendre?

**St** - Non. C'est privé. Aussi, je devais le faire avant le début de la journée.

**L **- Je vois. Je vous écoute.

**St** - Je serais franc! Depuis combien de temps vous le savez?

**L **- Savoir quoi?

**St** - Pour Scotty… et son départ?

**L **- Qu'est-ce que je suis censée savoir de plus que…

**St** - Je sais que vous savez. Vous me l'avez fait comprendre hier et puis il y a la photo.

**L **- La photo?

**St** - Elle est récente. Votre look, le sien… et en plus, il n'a jamais eu le bouc. Depuis quand…

**L **- On a repris contact courant Janvier. Je suis au courant depuis autant de temps.

**St** - Je vois. Vous êtes en colère?

**L **- Comment ne pas l'être? Il a dû choisir entre sa carrière et la mienne!

**St** - On m'a mis la pression.

**L **- C'était pas une solution. Vous auriez pu en parler, on aurait trouvé une solution.

**St** - Ce qui est fait est fait.

**L **- NON! Mon meilleur ami a perdu son boulot parce qu'il a dû faire un choix! Lui ou moi!

**St** - C'était son choix!

**L **- Même. Il a été honnête avec vous. Il a tout fait pour vous faciliter la tâche et comment on le remercie? En le virant!

**St** - Écoutez Rush…

**Sc **- Mon Ange, j'ai Mike en ligne et il veut…

Les trois protagonistes se stoppèrent. Scotty car il ne savait pas qui était là. Lilly parce que Stillman savait dorénavant et ce dernier car Scotty était chez Lilly, en serviette de bain et venait de l'appeler « Mon Ange».

**Sc **- Chef?

**St** - Scotty? Je… Mon Ange?

**L **- Je…

**St** - Ne me dites pas que…

Il fit le lien en voyant la tenue de Lilly.

**St** - Vous êtes ensemble?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sc **- Mike, j'te rappelle!!! Euh… oui, en effet.

**St** - Dites moi que je rêve. Mais…

**L **- STOP. On va aller se changer et on reprendra après.

Elle entraîna Scotty avec elle dans les escaliers.

**Sc **- Lil' je suis…

**L **- Ça va.

**Sc **- Non, ça va pas! Si j'avais su…

**L **- J'ai dit que c'était bon.

**Sc **- Mais non. C'est Stillman!

**L **- Et?

**Sc **- Et?

**L **- Il aurait fini par l'apprendre!

**Sc **- …

**L **- Mon cœur…

Elle lui prit son visage.

**L **- Tout va bien se passer. Maintenant habilles toi.

**Sc **- Je…

**L **- J'avoue que ça ne me dérange PAS une seconde que tu restes comme ça mais…il risquerait de pas apprécier.

**Sc **- Ouais.

**L **- J'y retourne.

Elle l'embrassa, pour lui donner des forces mais aussi en puiser en lui. Elle descendit et trouva Stillman pensif devant la fenêtre.

**L **- Vous voulez du café?

**St** - Une bonne dose d'alcool serait préférable!

**L **- Je ne crois pas que ce soit judicieux chef!

**St** - Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela en venant ce matin.

**L **- Je me doute!

**St** - Qu'est-ce que… je veux dire…

**L **- On s'est croisé un soir dans un bar, on a longuement discuter de pleins de choses. Il a été complètement honnête avec moi, ce pourquoi je lui en suis très reconnaissant.

**St** - Et depuis quand vous…

**L **- On est…

**Sc **- On est ensemble depuis le soir de la Saint Valentin!

Il venait de descendre et se plaça aux côtés de sa compagne.

**St** - La Saint Valentin?

**Sc **- Oui.

**St** - Mais… c'était lui… vos projets pour ce soir là?

**L **- Oui. Et vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai pu être si distante et froide envers vous!

**St** - Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit?

**L **- D'une, parce que c'est ma vie privée et que ça ne vous regarde pas. Et de deux, si je vous avais dit que je sortais avec Scotty le soir de la Saint Valentin, vous auriez trouvé une autre raison pour me faire rester jusqu'à pas d'heure.

**St** - Ce n'est pas vrai!

**L **- Pourtant vous ne m'avez pas laissé partir ce soir là, alors que tout le monde, vous y compris, saviez que j'avais un rendez vous le soir même. Vous m'avez demandé d'annuler!

**St** - On avait une piste!

**L **- Qui n'a rien donné. Plus de trois heures de recherche à travers la ville pour rien.

**St** - Je ne pouvais pas savoir.

**L **- Quant bien même. Il y avait Tim et Will. Mais NON, c'est moi qui aies dû en pâtir sous prétexte que Monsieur ne supporte pas la Saint Valentin!

**St** - Qui vous l'a dit?

**L **- Peu importe!

**St** - Non, je veux savoir…

Scotty se plaça devant Stillman.

**Sc **- Je vous conseille de la laisser et de ne pas la menacer sous notre toit.

**St** - Votre… et vous habitez ensemble en plus?

**Sc **- Un soucis avec ça?

**St** - Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'êtes ensemble que depuis trois mois?

**Sc **- Vous insinuez qu'on couchait ensemble avant ma « démission » forcée?

**L **- Quoi?

**St** - Je…

**Sc **- Vous devriez partir pour ne pas aggraver votre cas.

**St** - De quel droit osez vous…

**Sc **- J'ose parce que vous venez chez moi. Vous nous dérangez durant le peu de temps où l'on peut être tous les deux, vous débarquez et sortez tout un tas de choses désuètes sur moi et ma petite amie. Ça vous semble assez comme preuves de droit? Vous avez la chance d'être le Lieutenant de Lilly. Sans ça, il y a longtemps que vous seriez à la porte.

**St** - …

**L **- Et pour votre information, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie. Si j'ai envie d'emménager avec l'homme que j'aime, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais!

Cette dernière phrase laissa tout le monde silencieux. Ce pesant silence fût brisé par une sonnerie de téléphone. Scotty regarda l'identifiant.

**Sc **- C'est Ted.

**L **- Vas y.

**Sc **- Quoi Ted? Non, écoute c'est pas le moment de… quoi? NON! Oui, j'arrive de suite.

**L **- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**Sc **- Jérémy a eu un accident de moto en rentrant. Il est dans un état grave.

**L **- Oh mon Dieu, Scott…

**Sc **- Faut que j'y aille.

**L **- Bien sûr.

Il termina sa préparation rapidement.

**L **- Tu me donneras de ses nouvelles?

**Sc **- Promis.

**L **- Tiens, prends ma voiture.

**Sc **- Mais…

**L **- Will passera me prendre.

**Sc **- Merci.

**L **- De rien. Fais attention à toi.

**Sc **- Promis. Quant à vous, laissez nous respirer!

**St** - Des menaces?

**Sc **- Simples conseils!

Il lança un dernier regard noir à Stillman avant d'embrasser Lilly et de partir pour l'hôpital.

**St** - Je vais y aller!

**L **- Sage décision!

Il ne dit rien. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois avant qu'il ne quitte la maison et ne prenne la direction du travail.

Une fois la porte refermée, Lilly prit une grande inspiration, regarda autour d'elle et prit son téléphone.

_**J **__- Salut toi._

**L **- Hey.

_**J **__- Tout va bien?_

**L **- Pas vraiment.

_**J **__- Qu'est-ce que…_

**L **- Je t'expliquerais. Tu peux…euh… venir me chercher et m'emmener au bureau?

_**J **__- Bien entendu. Tu es sûre que…_

**L **- T'en fais pas. A tout de suite.

Elle termina sa préparation avant d'attendre Jeffries sur le perron de sa maison. À peine fût il arrivé qu'elle monta dans la voiture sans un mot. Il voulut parler mais comprit bien vite que cela ne servirait à rien. Il se mit à conduire jusqu'au bâtiment fédéral, toujours sans un mot échanger avec sa jeune collègue. Cependant en sortant de la voiture, elle lui esquissa un merci, tant pour le voyage que pour sa grande compréhension.

* * *

Et oui, c'est Stillman et pas Vera ou Kat! :D

Les quelques chapitres à venir vont être assez intenses et risques d'avoir des aspects négatifs pour le couple...

Mais il faudra attendre encore un peu! ^^


	14. Chapter 14: A l'hôpital avec Pete

Hello,

Voici le new chap. La série de chapitre qui va suivre va avoir une GRANDE importance quant à la suite de la ff donc...

**Disclamer: Seuls Pete et Jérémy m'appartiennent dans ce chapitre.**

Bonne lecture.

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 14: A l'hôpital avec Pete.**

Ils venaient à peine d'arriver dans le bureau que leurs trois collègues les regardèrent.

**J **- Quoi?

**M** - Le chef est de mauvais poil!

**V** - De TRES TRES mauvais poil…

**J** - Une raison en particulier?

**V** - On a préféré pas demander. Il a envoyé Tim sur les roses.

**T** - Je lui ai juste demandé si ça allait!

**V** - Pourtant hier ça allait.

**J** - Ouais. Merci du tuyau.

**M** - De rien.

Vera vit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**V **- Ça va Lilly?

**L** - Hum? Euh… pas vraiment mais… ça va aller.

**V** - Qu'est-ce que…

**L** - Juste…un de mes amis a eu un accident cette nuit et je n'ai pas de nouvelles.

**M** - Lilly…

**L** - Vous en faites pas…ça va aller. Mais… Merci!

**V** - De rien!

La matinée se déroula sans incident à noter. Mais quand Stillman sortit de son bureau, tous se stoppèrent.

**St** - On a besoin du témoignage de l'infirmière. Après ça, l'affaire sera classée. Miller, vous y aller.

**M** - Bien.

Il croisa le regard de Lilly qui ne le lâchait pas.

**St** - Prenez Rush avec vous!

**M **- Comme vous voudrez!

Elle se leva, prit ses affaires et regarda le chef une dernière fois avant de suivre sa collègue. Il les regarda partir avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau.

**T** - Euh… je crois qu'on a loupé un épisode!

**V** - Alors là petit, je suis PLUS que d'accord avec toi! Reste à savoir quoi!

**T** - Vrai.

Jeffries resta assez perplexe quant à ce qui venait de transpirer dans la pièce.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se fit comme le matin, ce qui énerva quelque peu Miller. Une fois à l'hôpital, la situation changea et les conversations entre les deux collègues reprirent presque normalement. Elles prirent la déposition complète de l'infirmière en question avant de la laisser repartir.

**M** - Y'a des fois où je comprends pas les gens. Pendant des années tu penses qu'ils sont là pour toi et au dernier moment, ils te poignardent dans le dos! J'espère ne jamais vivre ça.

**L** - C'est la pire des choses qu'il puisse t'arriver. Tant que tu ne le sais pas, tu te dis que tout va bien. Mais le jour où tu l'apprends…tout s'effondre!

**M **- Tu…l'as déjà vécu?

**L** - Malheureusement oui! Trop de fois dans ma vie. Plus que jamais il y a quelque mois. Quand tu regardes cette personne, tu ne peux qu'éprouver du méprit, surtout quand elle te fait souffrir, toi ou une personne que tu aimes plus que tout.

**M** - Tu sais que si tu veux en parler…

**L** - Merci Kat.

**M** - Bon alors question, avec ton chéri, comment ça se passe?

**L** - Plus que bien!

**M** - T'as rien à me dire?

**L** - Comme?

**M** - Je sais pas, des trucs de filles. Des choses que tu ne peux pas dire en présence des garçons…

**L** - Ben disons que… je sais pas. Je suis pas experte en relation durable. Mais en ce moment, je me sens bien avec lui et…

**M** - Et?

Lilly s'arrêta de parler. Miller l'observa et vit qu'elle regardait quelqu'un en particulier.

**M** - Lilly?

**L** - Je…

Elle partit en direction de la personne concernée.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**L** - Pete?

Il se retourna et la vit arriver en pleurs. Il l'a pris dans ses bras.

**Pete** - Ça va aller.

**L** - Comment va-t-il?

**Pete** - Pas…terrible.

**L** - Mais…

**Pete** - L'accident a pas été un petit choc. La moto est détruite. Il a fait un vol plané de pas mal de mètre et l'atterrissage a été…rude.

**L** - Il est en chirurgie?

**Pete**- Ouais.

**L** - Où est ton cousin?

**Pete**- Scott? Il fait les 100 pas devant les portes. Depuis son arrivé, il a pris Jérémy sous son aile.

**L** - Je sais.

**Pete**- Va le voir.

**L **- Je suis de service et…

**Pete** - Ça prendra une minute. Moi, je vais prévenir ta charmante collègue…

Elle se mit à rire.

**Pete** - Quoi?

**L** - Elle est flic, a un tempérament pire que le mien et elle a une fille!

**Pete**- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Occupe toi de ton homme et moi de cette belle demoiselle.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et ils partirent dans des directions opposées.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Pete** - Excusez moi.

**M** - Oui?

**Pete **- Vous êtes bien…Kat Miller?

**M** - Comment connaissez vous…

**Pete **- C'est Lilly qui me l'a dit!

**M** - Vous la connaissez?

**Pete **- C'est une amie proche en effet. Elle voulait vous prévenir qu'elle devait faire un petit quelque chose avant de revenir vers vous.

**M** - Comme?

**Pete **- Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais… un ami à nous a eu un accident de moto cette nuit.

**M** - Oui, elle nous en a brièvement parler.

**Pete **- Je vois. Elle est partie aux nouvelles, histoire de savoir.

**M** - Oh. Et c'est grave?

**Pete **- On craint le pire. Mais Jérémy est un dur à cuire! Il s'en sortira.

Elle posa sa main sur son bras.

**M** - Je suis désolée pour votre ami.

**Pete **- Merci Kat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lilly regarda Pete s'éloigner avant de rejoindre les portes des services de chirurgie. Il était devant les portes, à regarder, à scruter la sortie d'un médecin qui lui apporterait une bonne nouvelle.

**L** - Hey.

Il se retourna et rien que de la voir, il fondit en larmes. Elle le prit dans ses bras et tenta de le réconforter.

**L** - Ça va aller, c'est un battant. Il va s'en sortir.

**Sc** - J'ai la trouille Lilly.

**L** - Je sais. Regarde moi. Tout va bien se passer d'accord?

**Sc** - …

**L** - Tu n'y es pour rien. Ne te blâmes pas pour ça.

**Sc** - Comment…

**L** - Moi aussi je sais lire en toi.

Il eut un rire nerveux.

**Sc **- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

**L **- Avec Kat, on est venu boucler l'affaire d'hier. La déposition d'une infirmière à prendre.

**Sc**- Okay. Elle est où?

**L** - Avec Pete!

**Sc** - Quoi?

**L** - Apparemment, ton cousin a flashé sur elle.

**Sc** - Tu plaisantes?

**L** - Du tout!

**Sc **- Va falloir que je lui parle à celui là.

**L **- Pourquoi?

**Sc **- C'est moi qui suis censé avoir l'exclusivité.

**L **- De quoi tu parles?

**Sc **- Je suis le seul à avoir le droit de sortir avec un Inspecteur de la Crime plus que sexy!

**L **- Vraiment?

**Sc **- Oui!

**L **- Donc tu trouves que Kat est sexy?

**Sc **- Lilly…

**L **- C'est-ce que tu as dit!

**Sc **- …

**L **- Donc?

**Sc **- Okay. Elle a du charme…

**L **- Mais…

**Sc **- Mais aucune femme ne peut être plus sexy que toi!

**L **- Bien rattrapé!

**Sc **- Merci.

**L **- Tu me tiens au courant?

**Sc** - Promis. Fais attention à toi!

**L **- Idem.

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement avant qu'elle en rejoigne sa collègue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**L** - Me revoilà.

**M** - Hum… Hey!

**L** - Je dérange?

**M** - Non du tout. Pete m'expliquait comment il t'avait rencontré!

**L** - Je vois. Bon nous on y retourne.

**M** - Déjà?

**L** - Kat!

**M **- Désolée. Ce fût un plaisir.

**Pete **- Et il fût partagé!

**L** - Oh pitié! Bon quant à toi…

**Pete** - Quoi?

**L **- Tu prends soin de ton cousin!

**Pete** - Je croyais que c'était ton rôle?

**L** - Très fin! Je suis sérieuse!

**Pete** - Je sais. T'inquiètes, il lui arrivera rien.

**L** - Merci.

**Pete** - De rien.

Ils échangèrent un accolade. Elle en profita pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

**L **- Et pas un mot à Kat pour Scotty!

**Pete **- Promis!

**L **- Merci. A plus.

**Pete **- Bye.

**M** - A la prochaine Pete.

**Pete** - Avec plaisir Inspecteur Miller!

Il lui fit un clin d'œil qui ne la laissa pas indifférente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une fois dans la voiture, Kat regarda Lilly.

**M** - Dans un bar?

**L **- Oui!

**M** - Et tu sors avec son cousin?

**L **- Oui!

**M** - Mais…

**L **- C'est pas le moment. Stillman est déjà de mauvaise humeur. Vaut mieux pas qu'on empire la situation en arrivant en retard parce que Madame flirtait avec un inconnu.

**M** - Quoi? Je flirtais pas!

**L **- Vraiment? Alors va falloir que tu m'expliques ce que tu faisais alors!

**M** - Okay, peut être que je flirtais!

**L **- Je préfère.

**M** - Et c'est pas un inconnu. D'une il s'appelle Pete et de deux, c'est le cousin de ton petit ami.

**L **- Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

**M** - Encore un truc.

**L **- Quoi?

**M** - Tu sors avec un latino?

**L **- Oui et?

**M** - Rien. Juste…

**L **- …

**M** - Il est aussi canon que Pete?

**L **- 100 fois plus!

**M** - Mouais. J'attends de voir!

**L **- En route!

Une fois rentrée au commissariat, elles firent à Stillman le récit précis de la déposition avant de taper chacune leur rapport.

* * *

Alors, cette petite rencontre entre Kat et Pete, ça vous inspire quoi? ;)


	15. Chapter 15: Où est Scotty?

Salut tout le monde.

Voici la suite de Kokomo... un peu plus "inquiétante" rien que part le titre...

**Disclamer: ...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Où est Scotty?**

Les jours passèrent et une nouvelle affaire bouscula nos inspecteurs. Le meurtre de tout une famille dans les années 60, quelque jours après l'assassinat du Président John Fitzgerald Kennedy. Les parents étaient des pro Kennedy, l'enquête se dirigea de suite sur le voisinage qui pouvait partager des idées opposées à celle de la famille. Alors que l'enquête battait son plein et que la nuit était plus qu'entamée, un téléphone sonna.

**M** - Inspecteur Miller. Oh Hey bonjour. Comment allez vous? Bien merci. Euh oui… ne quittez pas. Lilly c'est pour toi.

**L **- Prends le message.

**M** - On est assez débordé. Vous avez un message. D'accord. Lilly…

**L **- Quoi encore?

**M** - C'est Pete!

**L **- Pete?

**M** - C'est à propos de… Jérémy je crois!

**L **- Passe le moi.

**M** - Je vous la passe. Moi aussi. Bye.

**L **- Pete?

_**Pete**__ - Salut._

**L **- Tu as des nouvelles? Comment va-t-il?

_**Pete**__ - Calme toi. Son état est toujours le même. Faut attendre encore quelque jours. Mais…c'est pas pour ça que je t'appelais._

**L **- Quoi?

_**Pete**__ - C'est à propos de Scotty!_

**L **- …

_**Pete**__ - Tu as de ses nouvelles?_

**L **- Pas depuis Mardi, à l'hôpital. Pourquoi?

_**Pete**__ - Euh…j'veux pas avoir l'air de dramatiser et tout mais… il est pas venu bosser depuis le soir de l'accident._

**L **- QUOI? Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me préviens? Mais merde Pete on est… Vendredi matin!!

_**Pete**__ - Désolé. Mais il m'avait parlé du fait que vous deviez partir tous les deux alors…j'ai cru que…bref, je m'inquiète. Il répond nulle part et il est pas chez lui… du moins il répond pas._

**L **- Je vois…je vais m'en charger.

_**Pete**__ - Okay. Je te laisse. Je retourne bosser._

**L **- Oui. Si tu as des nouvelles…

_**Pete**__ - Pareil pour toi. A plus Lilly._

**L **- Bye Pete.

Elle raccrocha et zona un instant.

**J **- Lilly?

**L **- …

**M** - Tout va bien?

**L **- Quoi? Euh non… faut que j'y aille.

**V** - Mais…et l'enquête?

**L **- J'ai plus urgent à faire.

**T** - Pour Stillman…

**L **- Qu'il aille au diable!

Elle prit sa veste et quitta le bureau, sous les yeux de ses collègues qui semblaient perturbés par son attitude.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Mike **__- Al…Allô?_

**L **- Hey Mike, c'est Lilly!

_**Mike **__- Lilly? Est-ce que tu sais quelle heure il est? Y'a des gens qui dorment à cette heure ci…_

**L **- Je sais. Excuse moi mais… c'est urgent.

_**Mike **__- Quoi?_

**L **- Tu sais où est ton frère?

_**Mike **__- Scott? Non pourquoi? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose???_

**L **- Calme toi. Et non, pas que je sache. Il a juste…pas été bossé depuis lundi soir.

_**Mike **__- On est Vendredi!_

**L **- Je sais. Écoute, je te rappelle si j'ai du neuf!

_**Mike **__- Okay merci._

**L **- De rien!

Elle raccrocha et continua son chemin.

**L - **Bon sang, mais où tu es Scotty?

Elle appela l'hôpital, savoir si il était avec Jérémy, Luigi au cas où il serait au restaurant puis sur son portable. Toujours rien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arrivée en bas de chez lui, elle soupira et pria pour qu'il soit là. Elle monta, s'arrêta devant sa porte et frappa.

**L **- Scotty, c'est moi.

Rien.

**L **- Scotty, ouvre moi!

Toujours rien.

**L **- Tu ne me laisses plus le choix. J'entre!

Elle entra avec sa clé. L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre. Seule une petite lumière lui parvint. Elle la suivit, traversant un appartement sans dessus dessous, preuve d'une crise de nerf de sa part, et le vit.

Il était assis sur rebord intérieur de la fenêtre, une bouteille de whisky à la main, les yeux rougis par les larmes, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule. Toujours aucune réaction de sa part.

**L **- Hey.

Il ferma les yeux à l'entente de cette douce voix.

**L **- Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur.

**Sc **- C'est pas la première fois!

**L **- Qu'est ce que tu as?

**Sc **- Rien. Tout va bien.

**L **- Scotty, regarde moi.

Il s'exécuta.

**L **- A d'autres sauf à moi! Dis moi…

**Sc **- Je…

Des larmes se remirent à couler.

**Sc **- Lundi soir…après le boulot, il a…Jérémy m'a…proposé de me déposer chez toi… Sur le coup, j'avais dis oui…pour qu'on soit ensemble plus rapidement. Et puis…Ted a eu besoin de lui. Je lui…je lui ai dit de partir et que je le remplaçais. Après tout, j'avais ta voiture. Et puis…mardi on apprend qu'il a eu…qu'il a été…

**L **- C'est pas ta faute.

**Sc **- Le labo a confirmé que… vu la violence du choc…un passager n'aurait pas survécu à l'impact.

**L **- Chut… c'est fini mon cœur.

**Sc **- J'aurais pu mourir…

**L **- Mais tu es là!

**Sc **- Et lui, si je l'avais laissé aller voir Ted…

**L **- On ne peut pas savoir ce qui aurait pu se passer. Pour le moment, tu es en vie et lui, il va s'en sortir.

**Sc **- Je vis un cauchemar

**L **- Je me doute. Mais c'est fini.

**Sc **- J'ai pas dormi depuis… j'arrête pas de me dire que…

**L **- Arrête de te torturer pour ça.

**Sc **- J'veux juste que tout redevienne normal.

**L **- Ça va le redevenir très vite. En attendant, tu vas venir avec moi.

**Sc **- Où ça?

**L **- Dans la chambre.

**Sc **- Lil' je sais pas si…

**L **- Pourquoi dès que l'on parle de toi et moi dans une chambre, tu penses que tu seras en veine?

**Sc **- Peut être parce que je l'ai toujours été.

**L **- Vrai. Pour le moment, on va juste dormir. Je vais rester avec toi.

**Sc **- Promis?

**L **- Promis. Viens!

Il lui prit la main et se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Ils s'allongèrent.

**Sc **- T'étais pas censée être au boulot?

**L **- Quand Pete a appelé, j'ai tout laissé en plan et je suis venue.

**Sc **- J'aurais dû t'appeler…

**L **- A chacun sa thérapie. Maintenant, ferme les yeux et repose toi.

**Sc **- Merci mon Ange.

**L **- De rien. Bonne nuit.

**Sc **- Hum…

À peine avait il fermé les yeux, qu'il dormait déjà. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de prévenir Pete et Mike qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait juste besoin de temps pour se remettre de ses émotions. Elle demanda aussi à Pete de lui rendre un petit service.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**St** - Quoi de neuf?

**J** - Toujours la même chose. On a plusieurs personnes qui étaient « anti Kennedy » à l'époque et qui vivaient dans le voisinage. On va commencer par eux.

**St **- Bien. Où est Rush?

**M** - Elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle est rentrée.

**St** - Mais…

**M** - Excusez moi. Miller?

_**Pete**__ - Hey._

**M **- Hey. Comment va?

_**Pete**__ - Bien. Je viens de parler à Lilly. Elle va bien._

**M** - Vraiment?

_**Pete**__ - Oui. On vous expliquera tout plus tard. Pour le moment, vous avez dit qu'elle était malade?_

**M **- Comment vous le savez?

_**Pete**__ - Elle le savait! Bref, dites leur que c'était un ami médecin au téléphone. Qu'elle a fait une chute de tension suite à l'accident de son ami et de tout le stress vécu depuis une semaine. Elle viendra tout à l'heure…contre avis médical._

**M** - Parfait. Eh bien merci.

_**Pete **__- De rien. J'espère vous revoir bientôt…hors contexte!_

**M** - Avec plaisir.

_**Pete **__- Bye Inspecteur Miller…_

**M** - Au revoir…docteur.

_**Pete**__ - Vous êtes parfaite!_

Il raccrocha sans plus un mot, la laissant bouche bée.

**St **- Tout va bien Miller?

**M** - Hein? Euh oui.

**V** - Un docteur?

**M** - Oui. Un ami de Lilly. Elle l'a appelé après être partie. Apparemment, elle a fait une chute de tension.

**J **- C'est grave?

**M** - Non. Mais entre le stress du boulot depuis une semaine plus l'accident de son ami…elle a été pas mal surmené…Il lui faut juste un peu de repos.

**St** - Bien. Merci Kat.

Elle acquiesça et se rassied, pensant plus à Pete qu'à Lilly.

* * *

A très vite pour la suite!


	16. Chapter 16: C'est à propos de Lilly

Bonsoir.

Voici une petite suite de Kokomo. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est: Morgane, le prochain chap il est pour toi!!!! MMMOOOUUUHHHHAAAA!!!!

**Disclamer: ...**

Bonne lecture!

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 16: « C'est à propos de Lilly…»**

Le bruit de la rue réveilla Lilly. Elle se rappela de la veille et pensa trouver le lit vide. Peine perdu.

**Sc **- Bonjour toi.

**L **- Hum…salut.

**Sc **- Tu as bien dormi?

**L **- Hum…ça peut aller. Et toi?

**Sc **- Ça peut aller.

**L **- Depuis quand tu es réveillé?

**Sc **- Près d'une heure maintenant.

**L **- Et tu as passé tout ce temps à me regarder dormir?

**Sc **- Oui!

Elle se mit à sourire et se mit la tête dans l'oreiller.

**Sc **- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça?

_**L **__- Rien._

**Sc **- Lil'…à d'autre sauf à moi!

_**L **__- Très fin!_

**Sc **- Dis!

**L **- C'est juste…que tu viens de passer une heure à me regarder dormir.

**Sc **- Et?

**L **- Pourquoi…

**Sc **- Parce que j'avais envie de le faire. Après ce qui s'est passé, j'ai eu un réveil un peu rude…

**L **- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé?

**Sc **- J'étais prêt à le faire mais…quand je t'ai vu…j'ai juste…changer d'avis. J'ai chercher un moyen de m'apaiser et…j'ai juste eu à te regarder pour me sentir mieux. Et plus je te regardais, plus j'étais calme. Alors j'ai continué jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles. Et même réveillée, tu m'apaises…

**L **- Flatteur!

**Sc **- Réaliste Lilly!

**L **- Si tu le dis.

**Sc **- Et je le pense.

**L **- …

**Sc **- Quoi?

**L **- J'ai pas envie d'y retourner!

**Sc **- Je vais bien.

**L **- Je sais mais…j'ai eu…je me suis fais du soucis pour toi…seulement une fois que Pete a téléphoné. Alors que je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis mardi après midi.

**Sc **- Tu as un boulot stressant, qui te passionne et te prend du temps. J'étais dans un autre état et on s'est donné chacun du recul vis-à-vis de tout ça. Je trouve ça assez sain comme attitude!

**L **- Possible. Dis moi, si je vais travailler, tu vas faire quoi?

**Sc **- Je vais aller voir Ted et Pete pour m'excuser de mon comportement et je vais poser quelque jours.

**L **- Tu en as besoin. Tu vas aller où?

**Sc **- Qui te dis que je pars seul?

**L **- Parce que je te connais. Et que quand tu as besoin de faire le vide, tu pars tout seul.

**Sc **- Vrai. Je sais pas encore. Mais je vais partir demain et je vais vraiment faire le vide pour revenir re booster et plus présent pour toi.

**L **- Tu es déjà très présent!

**Sc **- Mais là je le serais encore plus…

**L **- Minute papillon…

**Sc **- Hum…

**L **- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes?

**Sc **- Ben…faut que j'y réfléchisse encore un peu et qu'on en parle mais… mardi, quand on « parlait » avec Stillman, quelque chose m'a échappé et puis tu as aussi des choses qui ont fait que…mais en y repensant, je me suis dit que ça sera super…

**L **- De…

**Sc **- Qu'on vive ensemble!

**L **- …

**Sc **- Je sais que c'est un peu pressé vu que ça fait que trois mois mais… ça me plairait assez. Ne plus avoir à faire des aller retour entre chez toi et chez moi. On se verrait tous les soirs et on pourrait construire quelque chose de vraiment…solide et durable entre nous et…

Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa, laissant des larmes s'immiscer entre eux.

**L **- Merci.

**Sc **- Pourquoi?

**L **- Pour me faire rêver à une vie meilleure!

**Sc **- C'est pas un rêve ma puce. Ça sera bientôt la réalité.

**L **- Optimiste?

**Sc **- De plus en plus… parce que tu es avec moi.

Elle se mit à rire avant de se coller à lui. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position avant que le téléphone de Lilly ne sonne.

**L **- Faudrait qu'un jour, je l'éteigne pour qu'on soit tranquille!

**Sc **- On verra. Mais pour le moment…Miller a besoin de toi.

**L **- Mouais. Salut Kat.

_**M **__- Hey. Comment tu vas?_

**L **- Bien et toi?

_**M **__- Ça peut aller. Tu as réglé ce que tu avais à régler?_

**L **- Oui. Est-ce que Pete…

_**M **__- Il m'a expliqué… mais j'en attends un peu plus de ta part…_

**L **- Je…sais…je…

_**M **__- Tout va bien?_

**L **- Hum hum…oui.

_**M **__- Dis moi tout sauf que t'es au lit avec ton homme!_

**L **- Désolée…

_**M **__- A tout à l'heure._

**L **- Bye!

Elle raccrocha et se mit à rire.

**Sc **- Quoi?

**L **- Je pense qu'elle ne me rappellera plus jamais le matin.

**Sc **- Pour une fois que c'est pas Will!

**L **- Vrai. Je vais y aller.

**Sc **- Faudrait que tu te prépares avant. Parce que si tu reviens habillée pareil…

**L **- Tu es un génie.

**Sc **- Y parait!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**St **- Bon alors, reprenons. Toute cette famille a été assassinée juste après l'assassinat de notre Président.

**M** - On sait que les parents étaient « Pro Kennedy ». Ça pourrait être un mobile.

**J** - Il y avait pas mal « d'anti Kennedy » dans les alentours. Ce qui fait pas mal de suspects…

**V** - Sur le peu de personne que l'on a interrogé, tous on un alibi pour le moment du meurtre. Donc, on revient à la case départ.

**? **- Vous avez pensé aux enfants?

**St** - Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

**L** - Bonjour à vous aussi chef!

**St** - Je croyais que votre médecin vous avait préconisé du repos?

**L** - Oui, il l'a fait…mais je me sens déjà mieux.

**M** - Une cure de vitamine dès le réveil?

Elle regarda Miller avec un sourire.

**L** - On peut dire ça comme ça. Plus sérieusement, je me sens mieux et j'ai repensé à quelque chose.

**J **- On t'écoute.

**L** - On sait que les parents étaient « Pro Kennedy ».

**V** - Oui.

**L** - Mais ils avaient un fils aîné assez agité!

**M** - Tu penses…

**T** - Minute…j'ai interrogé une ancienne adepte du groupe « anti tout » du quartier. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vu le fils aîné plusieurs fois.

**V** - Ils auraient eu des opinions politiques différentes, emmenant le fils à tuer sa famille?

**L** - Possible.

**St** - Okay, on repart sur la piste de Lilly!

**T** - C'est parti.

Ils se remirent tous au travail, Vera et Tim partant réinterroger les témoins.

**St** - Bien jouer Rush.

**L** - Merci Lieutenant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aux alentours d'une heure de l'après midi, le portable de Jeffries se mit à sonner. Un nouveau message.

_« J'ai besoin de toi maintenant. Question de survie. Scotty. »_

Il regarda le message à deux fois, puis regarda en direction de Lilly, qui était perdue dans son dossier.

**J **- Je vais aller me chercher un truc à manger. Quelqu'un veut quelque chose?

**V** - Tu vas où?

**J **- Euh… chez Gino.

**T** - Double Hot Dog, Frites Mayonnaise!

**M** - Salade Chicken César, vinaigrette allégée et un Coca Light.

**V** - La même chose que Kat.

**J **- Lilly?

**L** - Hum… euh…

**J** - Qu'est-ce qui te ferrais envie?

**L** - Tant de chose!

**J** - J'ai pas la journée.

**L** - Un club poulet, tarte aux pommes et comme boisson….

**J** - Un « Rush »?

**Tous** - Quoi?

**J** - Désolé.

**L **- J'avoue que ça me tenterait assez mais…

**J** - Service oblige.

**L **- Un Coca merci.

**J** - Okay. A tout à l'heure.

Il partit avec les commandes. Il se dirigea en premier vers le bar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ted** - Bonjour. Que puis je faire pour vous?

**J **- Je voudrais parler à Scotty Valens.

**Ted** - De la part?

**J **- Inspecteur Jeffries.

**Ted** - La Crime? Il a pas d'ennui?

**J** - Aucun. C'est un ami et…

**Sc** - Dis Ted, je me demandais si on pouvait pas… Will, comment va?

**J **- Bien. J'ai eu ton message.

**Sc** - Oh oui. Euh… viens par là, on sera tranquille.

Ils s'installèrent à leur table.

**J **- Tu m'as fichu la trouille avec ton foutu message.

**Sc** - Je sais mais c'était le seul moyen de te faire venir au plus vite.

**J** - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

**Sc** - Voilà, c'est à propos de Lilly…

* * *

AhAhAhAh... une fin en suspens! Que va t il se passer? vous verrez dans le prochain chapitre! ^^


	17. Chapter 17: La princesse et le vacancier

Bonsoir.

Voici la suite de ma ff. Elle est dédicacée à Miss Morgane (elle comprendra pourquoi!!). C'est en partie elle qui m'a donné le titre de la ff en rapport avec ce chap. Vous allez donc découvrir pourquoi la ff s'appelle "Kokomo"!

**Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient!!**

Bonne lecture.

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 17: La Princesse et le vacancier hawaïen**

La fin de la journée se passa assez calmement au bureau. D'après plusieurs personnes, le fils et les parents étaient en froid et ils se disputaient quant à l'avenir militaire de l'aîné.

**St **- Bon, je sais que c'est pas dans nos habitudes mais…en sachant que le Bal de la Police est demain soir, enfin ce soir…on va arrêter là. On reprendra soit dimanche soir soit lundi, selon nos états. Bref, encore bon boulot et…à demain soir.

**Tous** - Au revoir chef!

**St** - Dernière question: qui vient accompagner?

**V** - Moi.

**T** - Moi aussi.

**St **- Rush?

**L** - Il ne pourra pas venir. Il…est en vacances et il part dans la matinée.

**M** - Dommage.

**V** - Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès pour ne pas qu'on le rencontre.

**L** - Possible!

**V** - Quoi?

**L** - Je plaisante. Il est vraiment en vacances.

**V** - Si tu le dis.

**St** - Ça suffit. On ne va pas repartir là dessus. Miller?

Elle regarda Lilly un instant.

**M** - Je viendrais seule aussi.

**St** - Bien. On dirait que seulement deux des nôtres auront de la chance demain soir. Bonne soirée et reposez vous bien.

**J** - Merci. Vous aussi chef.

Ils se séparèrent tous.

**L **- Tu aurais pu être plus discrète.

**M** - Quoi?

**L** - Tu as vu comment tu m'as regardé quand Stillman…

**M **- Désolée. Mais je me disais que…peut être…tu pouvais…

**L** - Il travaille!

**M** - Oh.

**L **- Mon petit ami étant en vacances et Jérémy toujours à l'hôpital… désolée.

**M** - Merci. On fait comme on a dit pour demain?

**L** - 11h chez l'esthéticienne!

**M** - A tout à l'heure.

**L **- Bye.

Après une nuit seule et des plus reposante, Lilly se réveilla de bonne humeur. Certes ce soir allait être une longue soirée. Idem pour les jours à venir. Ne pas être avec lui, après ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis une semaine, elle aurait certainement besoin de parler avec Jeffries et Pete. Elle se prépara et rejoignit Kat. Elles passèrent la journée ensemble, histoire de se faire belle pour la soirée: esthéticienne, spa avec massage, coiffeur… Elles se séparèrent vers 17h30. Une fois rentrée, Lilly trouva sa maison assez bruyante.

**L **- Scotty?

Il apparut en chemise hawaïenne, short et lunettes de soleil. Cependant, il lui tournait le dos, il ne savait pas qu'elle était là, à le regarder.

_**Sc**__ - Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you_

_Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama_

_Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go_

_Jamaica _

_Off The Florida Keys_

_There's a place called Kokomo_

_That's where you wanna go to get away from it all_

_Bodies in the sand_

_Tropical drink melting in your hand_

_We'll be falling in love_

_To the rhythm of a steel drum band_

_Down in Kokomo_

Il se mit à danser, tout en continuant de chanter.

_Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you_

_To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama_

_Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go_

_Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo_

_We'll get there fast_

_And then we'll take it slow_

_That's where you wanna go_

_Way down to Kokomo_

Il finit par se retourner et la vit, l'épaule contre le pilier de l'escalier. Il ne se dégonfla pas et s'approcha d'elle, toujours en dansant. Il releva ses lunettes, la regarda avec un grand sourire.

_To Martinique, that Monserrat Mystique_

_We'll put out to sea_

_And we'll perfect our chemistry_

_By and by we'll defy a little bit of gravity_

_Afternoon delight_

_Cocktails and moonlit nights_

_That dreamy look in your eye_

_Give me a tropical contact high_

_Way down in Kokomo_

_Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you_

_To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama_

_Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go_

_Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo_

_We'll get there fast_

_And then we'll take it slow_

_That's where we wanna go_

_Way down in Kokomo_

_Port Au Prince I wanna catch a glimpse_

Durant le reste de la chanson, il réussit à l'embraquer avec lui dans son moment de délire et ils se mirent à danser au rythme de la musique, en plein milieu du salon, comme si plus rien n'existait au monde. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et de sourire rien qu'à le voir chanter et bouger.

_Everybody knows_

_A little place like Kokomo_

_Now if you wanna go_

_And get away from it all_

_Go down to Kokomo_

_Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you_

_To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama_

_Key Largo, Montego baby why dont we go_

_Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo_

_We'll get there fast_

_And then we'll take it slow_

_That's where we wanna go_

_Way down to Kokomo_

_Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo_

Ils finirent par échanger un long baiser qui se termina en même temps que la chanson.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sc **- Bonsoir ma beauté.

**L **- Salut…mon vacancier hawaïen!

**Sc **- Tu aimes?

**L **- C'est…assez différent!

**Sc **- Je sais.

**L **- Tu pars au soleil, loin de moi, et tu avais besoin de te mettre dans l'ambiance?

**Sc **- Entre autre. Mais en priorité…

Il se sépara d'elle et la regarda en détails.

**Sc -** Tu es magnifique.

**L **- Merci.

**Sc **- Je voulais t'emmener dans mes bagages mais on sait que c'est pas possible. Alors, je voulais te faire partager ça, pour que tu imagines comment ça sera la prochaine fois qu'on partira ensemble!

**L **- J'attendrais en repensant à ce moment alors.

**Sc **- Super.

**L **- Maintenant, il va falloir que je finisse de me préparer. Il y en a qui ont une soirée ce soir.

**Sc **- Pas besoin d'en faire plus…

**L **- A tes yeux, je sais…mais quand même!

**Sc **- Parfait.

Il la laissa partir se préparer, tout en terminant de préparer ses affaires. Il était devant la télé quand elle descendit.

**L **- Alors?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il resta sur le canapé un moment, tentant de faire la distinction entre un rêve éveillé et la réalité.

**L **- Scotty?

**Sc **- Hum?

Il se leva rapidement et s'approcha d'elle.

**Sc **- Tu es…pff…

**L **- Pff? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé?

**Sc **- Hein? Non! Du tout. Juste…tu es splendide comme ça.

**L **- Merci.

**Sc **- Et dire qu'on va être séparer pendant 10 jours…je sais pas si…

**L **- Je t'arrête de suite! J'ai pas le temps pour ça. Je suis déjà pas en avance.

**Sc **- Ça va encore être de ma faute!

**L **- Si Monsieur ne s'était pas lancé dans un remake des _Beach Boys _et qu'il n'était pas PLUS canon que Tom Cruise… oui, j'aurais pu être à l'heure.

**Sc **- Mouais. Bien rattrapé. Mais n'empêche…ça va être long…

**L **- T'as 2 minutes!

**Sc **- Merci.

Au bout de cinq minutes en apnée, la sonnette de la porte retentit.

**Sc **- Pas déjà!

**L **- J'avais deux minutes. Pas cinq!

**Sc **- Et tu t'en plains?

Elle l'embrassa.

**L **- Pas une seconde.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte.

**J** - Salut la jeunesse.

**L **- Salut Will.

**J** - Tu es prête?

**L **- Une petite retouche maquillage et je serais prête.

**J** - J'attends.

Elle remonta et termina sa retouche.

**J** - J'aurais payé cher pour que tout le monde te voit habillé comme ça!

**Sc **- Surtout Nick.

**J** - C'est vrai. Prêt pour les vacances?

**Sc **- Sans Lilly ça va être dur mais bon… je vais pouvoir réfléchir à notre avenir…

**J** - Je suis fier de toi mon garçon.

**L **- Me voilà.

**J** - Tu es magnifique.

**L **- Merci Oncle Will.

**Sc **- Question: qui vient accompagner?

**J** - Vera et Tim!

**Sc **- C'est tout?

**L **- Ben tu es en vacances et Kat voulait que Pete vienne…

**Sc **- Pete? À ce point?

**L **- Ça l'air. Mais vu qu'il bosse…

**Sc **- Okay.

**J** - On devrait y aller.

**Sc **- Mais avant deux choses.

**L **- Quoi?

Il sortit son appareil photo.

**Sc **- Ah ben oui, faut un souvenir.

Will et Lilly le regardèrent en souriant avant que Will ne prenne l'appareil.

**J** - Celle là, elle vaudra de l'or un jour. Une princesse et un vacancier hawaïen!

**Sc **- Très fin!

Il prit la photo avant de reposer l'appareil.

**J** - Et ta deuxième chose?

**Sc **- T'es sûr que tu veux être là?

Il secoua la tête, les laissant deux minutes seuls avant leur séparation.

**Sc **- Ça va aller toi?

**L **- Oui t'inquiète!

**Sc **- Lilly…

**L **- Bon d'accord. Tu m'appelles en arrivant?

**Sc **- Promis. Et tous les jours si tu le veux!

**L **- Avec joie.

**Sc **- Bye ma princesse!

**L **- Bye mon prince.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que Lilly ne prennent ses affaires et ne quitte la maison, en lui souriant une dernière fois.

* * *

Alors la musique qui a inspiré cette ff c'est "_Kokomo_" des Beach Boys, BO du film "_Cocktail_" avec Tom Cruise!

Prochain chapitre: le Bal de la Police! ^^


	18. Chapter 18: Le Bal de la Police part 1

Bonsoir!

Joyeuses Pâques à tous!! ^^ Voici donc une petite suite de "Kokomo", suite en deux chapitre pour plus de suspens!!

**Disclamer: M'appartiennent: la copine de Nick (Claire), la copine de Tim (Tara), Tim et... pi c'est à peu près tout! La chanson c'est "_In my arms_" by Miss Kylie Minogue!!**

Bonne lecture!

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 18: Le Bal de la Police (partie 1)**

Une fois arrivé à la salle de réception, Lilly et Will rejoignirent leurs collègues.

**V** - Regarder qui nous arrive.

**St** - Vous auriez pu être à l'heure au moins.

**L** - Désolée mais…j'avais quelques petits soucis avec mon maquillage.

**St** - En tout cas, puisque tout le monde est présent, je tenais à vous le dire: mesdames, vous êtes rayonnantes ce soir.

**M/L **- Merci Chef!

**St** - Cela vaut aussi pour vous Claire.

**Cl** - Merci John. J'apprécie.

**J** - Mais y'en a un qui apprécie moins.

**V** - Hum…quoi? Moi?

**M** - Oui toi gros balourds!

**V** - Merci Kat!

**St** - ET ça vaut tout autant pour vous…

**?** - Tara.

**St** - Tara.

**Tara** - Merci Lieutenant.

**St** - Je vois que vous l'avez briefé Smith.

**T** - Euh… en parti chef.

**Chef** - Mais qui voila. Notre meilleure équipe de la Crime.

**St** - Chef. Comment allez vous?

**Chef **- Très bien mon cher John! Permettez moi de vous complimentez!

**St** - Pourquoi?

**Chef** - Je fais le tour de toutes les équipes et… vous avez là les plus belles femmes dans votre équipe. Que ce soit Rush ou Miller mais aussi celles qui accompagnent vos hommes! Félicitations!

**St** - Euh…merci Monsieur.

**M/L/Cl/Tara **- Merci CHEF!

**Chef** - Mon plaisir mesdames.

**?** - Monsieur…

**Chef **- Ah oui, les photos.

Il y eut cinq photos. Le Chef des Chefs avec l'équipe, le Chef des Chefs avec tout le monde (accompagnatrices comprises), le Chef des Chefs avec les quatre femmes, l'équipe en couple et enfin seulement les membres de l'équipe.

**St **- Bien, portons un toast. Chacun notre tour. A une soirée réussie.

**J** - A notre équipe!

**V** - A l'amour.

**J** - Nick!

**V **- Quoi?

**T** - Rien. Euh…A notre section de la Crime!

**V** - Très rechercher Tim!

**T** - Je sais.

**M** - A toutes les victimes que l'on a retrouvé et que l'on retrouvera encore ensemble dans l'avenir.

**St** - Pas mal. Rush?

**L **- Euh… A Scotty… A ce premier bal de la Police sans lui depuis ces six dernières années!

Après un long discours du Chef de la Police, sur le rôle de chaque équipe, sa fierté à diriger ses personnes et un hommage aux collègues disparus en mission, le dîner commença. Autour de la table, les discussions allèrent bon train, un peu comme le lundi soir, lors du dîner improvisé chez Lilly. Le Chef passa à chaque table pour discuter un peu avec tous ses Hommes. Il y eut quelques danses entre les plats et maintenant que le dîner était officiellement terminé, il était l'heure de l'amusement et du vrai bal. Il y avait une tradition dans l'équipe qui voulait que tous les hommes de l'équipe dansent avec les femmes. Durant quatre ans, Lilly avait été la seule mais Kat l'ayant rejoint, elle se sentait moins seule à cette soirée.

**M **- C'était vraiment bien…ce que tu as dit sur Scotty.

**L **- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

**M **- Il te manque?

**L **- Comme à tout le monde.

**M **- Lilly…

**L **- Plus qu'à tout le monde. C'était mon équipier, mon meilleur ami… C'est pour ça que ça a été assez dur pour moi… son départ. J'ai appris à faire avec et puis…

**M **- Tu as rencontré l'homme de ta vie!

**L **- Oui, on peut dire ça.

**M **- Allez, dis m'en plus. Pete ne m'a pas tout dit…

**L **- Y'a pas grand-chose à dire. Un soir, j'ai été forcé de faire un détour sur la route, à cause d'un accident. Je me suis retrouvée sur le parking d'un bar et je suis entrée. J'ai été séduite par l'ambiance et tout le reste.

**M **- Comme le personnel?

**L **- Entre autre. J'ai rencontré le patron en premier et puis, il a appelé un barmaid pour mon cocktail et on s'est regardé…

**M **- C'est ultra romantique.

**L **- Mouais. On s'est vu de plus en plus, je passais le voir, il venait déjeuner avec moi… et puis le soir de la Saint Valentin, malgré le boulot…

**M **- C'est devenu sérieux!

**L **- Oui. Depuis trois mois, je me sens revivre. Comme si tout ce que j'avais vécu de négatif dans ma vie, devenait du positif rien qu'à son contact.

**M **- Oula, t'es sérieusement atteinte!

**L **- Si tu savais.

**M **- Tu l'aimes?

**L **- J'en ai bien peur!

**M **- Et lui?

**L **- Je le sais au fond de moi mais…on ne se l'est pas vraiment encore dit.

**M **- En tout les cas, si il est comme son cousin…

**L **- Pete hein?

**M **- Ouais. Je sais pas. Tu sais quand il est venu me voir à l'hôpital… mais y'a plein de paramètres…

**L **- Il est au courant!

**M **- De quoi?

**L **- Que tu es flic avec le même caractère que moi et que tu es une mère célibataire!

**M **- Tu lui as dit?

**L **- Ben je vous connais tous les deux. Il a flashé sur toi et je voulais pas qu'il s'enfuit vis-à-vis de ta miss ou qu'il te fasse souffrir. Sachant que l'on se voit tous les jours et que c'est le cousin de mon cher et tendre…

**M **- Tu aurais été prise au milieu?

**L **- Voila. M'en veux pas.

**M **- Non, du tout. Ça m'enlève une épine du pied. Au moins ça ne lui fait pas peur d'être comme ça avec moi malgré le fait que j'ai une fille…

**L **- Il a un peu le même style de passé amoureux que moi. Jamais rien de vraiment sérieux. Donc quand j'ai compris qu'il avait flashé sur toi…j'ai mis les points sur les « i »…et ça n'a pas l'air de l'avoir effrayé!

**M **- Faudra voir…quand on se verra « hors contexte »!

**L** - Bientôt!

**M **- Comment ça?

**L** - Dans quelque jours je t'emmènerais le voir.

**M **- Pour de vrai?

**L** - Promis!

**M **- Merci!

**L** - De rien.

**V** - Bon, vous avez finis de causer? Vous pouvez venir vous amuser?

**L** - On arrive Nick!

Il leur tendit à chacune une coupe de champagne et ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble, dans un coin de la piste. Tim et Tara étaient perdu dans leur danse, tout comme Claire qui tentait d'entraîner Nick avec elle. Soudain, une chanson familière raisonna et tout le monde se regarda.

_How do you describe a feeling? _

_I've only ever dreamt of this _

_DJ spinnin' up my favorite song_

_ Hurry up and get a groove on _

_Life's fantastic and it won't be long _

_Don't let the moment slip away _

Toute la bande se regarda, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Tim les regardait tout en dansant.

**T** - Allez, amusez vous un peu. On dirait des zombie! C'est pas tout de suite Halloween les gars!

_Cuz you and i could find a pleasure _

_No one else has ever known _

_Feels like it is now or never _

_Don't wanna be alone _

_How do you describe a feeling? _

**M** - Je rêve où…c'est LA chanson de l'équipe?

**L** - Tu rêves pas Kat.

**J** - Wow. Ça faisait un bail. Depuis…

**L** - L'anniversaire de Scotty!

**J** - C'est vrai. Bon sang, ce qu'on s'amusait à chaque fois qu'on l'entendait.

**V** - Alors pourquoi on le ferrait pas?

**?** - Je crois que Vera a raison pour une fois!

_How does it feel in my arms? _

_How does it feel in my arms? _

_Do you want it? _

_Do you need it?_

_ Can you feel it? _

_Tell me....._

_ How does it feel in my arms? _

_I've only ever dreamt of this _

Tous se retournèrent et se stoppèrent.

* * *

... prochain chapitre: mercredi! ^^


	19. Chapter 19: Le Bal de la Police part 2

Bonsoir

Voici la suite de "Kokomo" avec l'identité de l'invité mystère révélée! ^^

**Disclamer: la chanson est toujours "_In my arms_" de Kylie Minogue**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 19: Le Bal de la Police (partie 2)**

**M** - Dites moi que je rêve.

**V** - Ben si tu rêves que Scotty Valens est en face de nous…je crois qu'on fait le même rêve Kat.

**M** - Sors de mon rêve Nick!

Il se mit à sourire devant la tête de ses anciens collègues.

**Sc** - Vous savez que c'est à mourir de rire!

**J** - On rêve pas? T'es bien là, devant nous…en costume trois pièces?

**Sc** - Entre autre.

**M **- Non, c'est trop facile Valens. Prouve nous que t'es bien là?

**Sc** - Bien. Tu veux une preuve Kat?

**M** - Oui.

**Sc** - La voici!

**M** - OH MON DIEU!

**?** - Bonsoir Kat!

**M** - Pe…Pete?

_Got a feeling this is something strong_

_ All I wanna do is move on _

_No more wonderin' where I belong_

_ So never go away_

_ Cuz you and i a guilty pleasure_

_ No one else has ever known_

_ Feels like it is now or never_

_ Don't wanna be alone_

_ How do you describe a feeling? _

**M** - Les gars, on rêve pas!

Elle sauta dans les bras de Scotty.

**M** - Ce que c'est bon de te voir.

**Sc** - Idem.

**V/J** - Laisse nous en profiter un peu tu veux.

**Sc **- Ils ont pas tord…et puis…tu as mieux à faire!

Il lui fit un grand clin d'œil avant de lui désigner Pete du regard.

**M **- Comment…

**Sc** - T'as une amie en or!

Elle regarda Lilly.

**M** - T'es la meilleure: Merci!

**V** - A les femmes. Salut toi.

**Sc** - Salut Nick.

**J** - Comment tu vas mon garçon?

**Sc **- Ça va Will je te remercie.

**St** - Scotty.

**Sc** - John!

**V **- Mec, voici Claire Adams, la femme qui a volé mon cœur. Claire, voici Scotty, il travaillait avec nous y'a encore peu de temps.

**Sc** - Ravi de rencontrer la perle qui a su dompter notre cher Nick!

**Cl** - Quel jeune charmeur!

**V** - On se calme tu veux!

**Sc** - Désolé.

**J** - Voici Tim Smith, ton remplaçant.

**Sc **- Enchanté.

**T** - De même. On ne s'est pas déjà croisé? Votre visage ne m'est pas inconnu!

**Sc** - Possible. … Tu as l'intention de venir me voir ou tu vas rester là à me dévisager?

**L **- Hum? Oh…excuse moi.

_How does it feel in my arms? _

_How does it feel in my arms?_

_ Do you want it? Do you need it?_

_ Can you feel it? Tell me..... _

_How does it feel in my arms? _

_Do do do do do..... _

Elle s'approcha de lui et se perdit dans ses bras.

_I'm listening....... _

**L **- Prouve moi que tu es bien là!

**Sc **- Bonsoir…mon Ange!

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa quelques larmes couler.

_How does it feel in my arms? _

_How does it feel in my arms?_

_ Do you want it? Do you need it?_

_ Can you feel it? Tell me..... _

_How does it feel in my arms?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il se séparèrent tout en se souriant toujours.

**M **- Tu as toujours eu le chic pour pimenter les soirées.

**Sc** - Ça fait parti de mon charme.

**V**- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes? Et comment t'es rentré?

**Sc** - Ben en fait…

**?** - Je suis son complice.

**Tous** - JEFFRIES?

**J **- En personne!

**L** - Tu…étais au courant?

**J** - Oui. Depuis hier.

**L** - Mais…

**J** - Quand je suis parti déjeuner hier, que je t'ai proposé si tu voulais un « Rush »… c'était pas anodin!

**Sc** - J'ai demandé à Will de me rendre une petit service…

**FLASHBACK **

_**J** - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?_

_**Sc** - Voilà, c'est à propos de Lilly…_

**J **- Quoi Lilly?

**Sc** - Je…avec tous ce qui s'est passé depuis quelque jours…j'ai merdé.

**J **- Comment ça?

**Sc** - Si elle est partie ce matin c'est à cause de moi.

**J** - Toi?

**Sc** - Un de mes potes a eu un accident de moto.

**J **- Elle nous a dit oui.

**Sc** - Je…j'aurais dû être avec lui sur la moto et j'aurais pu…

**J **- Scotty…

**Sc** - J'ai débloqué pendant trois jours. Je l'ai pas appelé, j'ai pas été bossé. Mais vu qu'elle a les clés de chez moi… bref, je lui ai fait croire que je partais en vacances demain.

**J **- Fait croire?

**Sc** - Je veux venir au Bal.

**J **- Vraiment?

**Sc** - Oui. Mais si on y va ensemble, ça serait trop bizarre. Que tout le monde parle de moi et tout le reste. Je veux qu'elle en profite un max. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi.

**J **- En quoi je peux t'aider?

**Sc** - J'arriverais en fin de soirée, après le dîner. Tu sauras quand mais… il me faut une invite. Et comme on en a toujours deux au cas où…

**J **- Tu as besoin de la mienne comme couverture!

**Sc** - Voila. Tu crois que…

**J **- Bien sûr. Je passe te la donner ce soir.

**Sc** - Merci Will.

**J **- Merci à toi… pour ce que tu fais pour Lilly!

**FIN DU FLASHBACK.**

**Sc** - Je voulais vous faire une surprise. J'ai demandé à Will sa deuxième invitation pour rentrer comme je le voulais.

- …

**T** - Prodigieux!

**Sc** - Merci…Tim.

**V **- Tu es revenu exprès de France pour venir au bal de la Police de Philadelphie? T'es frappé!

**Sc** - Ouais euh… en fait…je suis revenu de France depuis fin Décembre.

**Tous** - QUOI?

**Sc** - Je suis parti en France que pendant…les premiers temps. Ensuite, je suis revenu à Philie et j'ai recommencé une nouvelle vie.

**V** - Et tu es venu nous rendre une visite tout en ramenant un fiancé à Miller!

**Sc** - Voici Pete, un ami…proche.

**Pete** - Ravi de tous vous rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

**L **- Tu étais dans le coup?

**Pete** - Y'a pas deux heures de ça. Enfin…pour ma venue. Sinon, oui, je le savais depuis…hier aussi.

**L** - Je me vengerais.

**Sc **- On attend ça avec impatience.

**M** - Attendez un peu.

**Pete** - Quoi?

**M **- Tu m'as dit que Pete était là parce que j'avais une amie en or.

**Sc **- Oui.

**M** - Mais toi, t'as l'air d'être étonnée voir même pas au courant du tout.

**L **- Ben…

**M** - Comment tu connais Pete et comment tu sais que j'en ai parlé à Lilly?

À ce moment, une nouvelle chanson commença. Cette dernière donna à Scotty un grand sourire.

**Sc** - D'un, parce que Lilly et moi on se revoit depuis quelque temps.

**V **- Quoi?

**Sc** - Et de deux…

Il prit la main de Lilly.

**Sc** - Parce que Pete est mon cousin!

Il fit un clin d'œil à Miller avant d'entraîner Lilly sur la piste de danse.

**M** - Mais… ton… BEN CA ALORS! Vous…

**Pete** - Viens on va danser!

Pete lui prit la main et l'emmena danser histoire qu'elle ne divulgue pas tout.

* * *

Alors??


	20. Chapter 20: Déclarations

Bonjour tout le monde.

Voici donc la suite de "Kokomo" avec des petites explications et plus...(cf titre du chap ^^)

**Disclamer: seuls les personnages issus de mon imagination débordante sont de moi. LA chanson est "_How do I live_" de Leann Rimes.**

Bonne lecture.

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 20: Déclarations.**

_How do I get through one night without you_

_If I had to live without you_

_What kind of life would that be_

_Oh I, I need you in my arms_

_Need you to hold_

_You're my world, my heart, my soul_

**L **- Je rêve ou tu viens de dire à Miller qu'on était ensemble?

**Sc **- Je lui ai pas dit. Je l'ai suggéré. Mais vu que c'est une super flic, elle a deviné.

**L **- Ben voyons. J'en reviens toujours pas que tu sois là ce soir.

**Sc **- Après ce qui s'est passé, je voulais te prouver que j'étais désolé et que tu comptais plus que tout pour moi.

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything good in my life_

_And tell me now_

**Sc **- J'ai monté le plan avec Jeffries et me voila.

**L **- Tu m'as vraiment bien berné. De ton besoin de vacances, en passant par ton délire « _Cocktail » _et cette scène d'adieu…

**Sc **- J'aurais pu être comédien. Dès que tu es partie, j'ai appelé Pete en lui expliquant le plan. Je suis passé au bar, on s'est changé et nous voilà.

_How do I live without you_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive_

_How do I_

_How do I_

_Oh, how do I live_

**L **- Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu étais vraiment parti!

**Sc **- Je peux pas te laisser derrière moi. Tu as capturé mon cœur…impossible de me séparer de toi.

**L **- A ce point?

**Sc **- T'as pas idées. Oh, quant à mes fameuses vacances…

**L **- Quoi?

**Sc **- Je les ai bien posé et obtenu.

**L **- Oh.

**Sc **- J'ai réservé l'avion et l'hôtel.

**L **- …

**Sc **- Tu as une semaine pour poser des congés.

**L **- Quoi? Tu…on…

**Sc **- Dix jours à Hawaii! Qu'est-ce que t'en dit?

_Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky_

_There would be no love in my life_

_There'd be no world left for me_

_And I, oh Baby, I don't know what I would do_

_I'd be lost if I lost you_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything real in my life_

_And tell me now_

**L **- Tu es sérieux?

**Sc **- Plus que jamais Lilly.

**L **- Des vacances? Ensemble?

**Sc **- Oui!

**L **- HAWAII?

**Sc **- Toujours exact. Mais en fait je pense que…Okay euh…Écoute…j'ai…quelque chose à te dire.

_How do I live without you_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive_

_How do I_

_How do I_

_Oh, how do I live _

**L **- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

**Sc **- Je sais que tu vas dire que c'est pas le moment pour ça…mais comme tu l'auras remarqué…je fais jamais rien comme les autres.

**L **- Scotty…

**Sc **- Quand on parlait…enfin…quand Stillman l'a appris…tu as dis quelque chose qui m'a fait réagir. Sur le coup, j'ai rien dit parce que…je savais pas quoi dire: entre nous, Stillman et cette foutue dispute…

_Please tell me baby_

**L **- Dis moi.

**Sc **- Tu lui as dit que…nous c'était sérieux et que…tu m'aimais!

**L **- …

**Sc **- J'ai pas réagi et je pense que c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai flippé ces trois derniers jours.

**L **- …

_How do I go on_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything_

_I need you with me_

_Baby don't you know that you're everything good in my life_

_And tell me now_

**Sc **- On a un parcours atypique et ce depuis le début. Mais depuis Janvier, le puzzle a pris forme et en Février…j'ai compris que je voulais être avec toi pour tout un tas de raisons. Et puis mardi, j'ai flippé. Pour Jérémy et pour ce que tu as dit. Ne te méprends pas sur mes sentiments.

**L **- Scotty…

**Sc **- Si j'ai flippé c'est parce que…je…pensais…être le premier à te le dire.

**L **- …

**Sc **- J'avais tout un plan de prévu. Une soirée romantique: ciné, resto et plus si affinité. Et au moment propice j'aurais fait ma déclaration. J'aurais vu les émotions changées sur ton visage, te voir passer du rire aux larmes puis de nouveau ton magnifique sourire. Et enfin, tu m'aurais regardé, dis que toi aussi tu m'aimais et on se serait embrassé. Je sais que ça fait très…film à l'eau de rose mais…c'est comme ça que je voulais le faire.

Les larmes étaient belles et bien présentes chez les deux.

**L **- J'aurais…adoré que ça se passe comme ç que je lui ai dit ce matin là, ça m'a peut être échappé…mais je le pensais…je…

**Sc **- Ne dis rien.

**L **- Quoi?

**Sc **- Laisse moi l'illusion que…

Il lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et caressa doucement son visage avec son pouce.

**Sc **- Je…je t'aime Lilly.

**L **- Moi aussi je t'aime Scotty.

Cette double déclaration fût suivie d'une forte étreinte et de larmes.

_How do I live without you_

_I want to know_

**L **- Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi?

**Sc **- Tout ce que tu veux mon Ange.

**L **- Embrasse moi!

**Sc **- Tu es sûre?

**L **- Plus que jamais.

**Sc **- Dans ce cas…

_How do I breathe without you_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive_

_How do I_

_How do I_

_Oh, how do I live_

Ils entamèrent un long et sensuel baiser, entrecoupé de sourires et de larmes…sous les yeux des autres personnes présentes dans la salle de bal.

_How do I live without you_

_How do I live without you baby_

_How do I live...._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durant la chanson, Kat semblait perdue.

**Pete** - Tout va bien?

**M** - Hum? Oui euh…excuse moi!

**Pete** - Qu'est-ce que tu as?

**M** - J'arrive pas à… Lilly et Scotty?

**Pete** - Et oui!

**M** - Je savais qu'elle avait quelqu'un et que c'était fort entre eux…mais de là à ce que ce soit Scotty Valens…

**Pete** - Disons que leur passé y a fait beaucoup. Tu passes par moins d'épreuves quand tu connais déjà l'autre.

**M** - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

**Pete** - Eh bien… tu n'as pas à te forger un personnage pour séduire la personne en face de toi. Ils se connaissaient, leur passé et leur histoire…ça y a fait.

**M** - Possible. Mais même si je suis toujours… elle avait tord sur un point.

**Pete** - Lequel?

**M** - Tu es tout aussi voir plus canon que lui!

**Pete** - Tiens donc.

Elle se mit à rougir.

**M** - On a eu une discussion entre filles et elle m'a dit que son chéri était 300 fois plus canon que toi. Et même si je dois avouer que Scotty possède certains charmes… tu es mieux!

**Pete** - Que veux tu, c'est un truc de famille. Mais lui dit pas, il se vexerait!

**M** - Je suis sûre que Lilly se ferait un plaisir de lui remonter le moral.

**Pete** - Vrai.

À ce moment là, ils virent le couple s'embrasser devant tout le monde.

**M** - C'est à ce point là?

**Pete** - Ils sont pires d'habitude! Fais moi confiance!

**M** - Oh que oui.

Ils échangèrent un grand sourire avant de rejoindre le groupe et le couple qui allait devenir une attraction.

* * *

...


	21. Chapter 21: Explications

Bonjour bonjour

Un new chap après une bonne semaine d'attente... ^^ Comment vont ils tous réagir??

**Disclamer:...........**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 21: Explications.**

Une fois leur baiser terminé, ils se regardèrent en souriant.

**Sc **- Si tu savais ce que j'aurais voulu faire ça à l'époque où l'on travaillait ensemble.

**L **- Je pense que ça n'aurait pas été pour me déplaire!

**Sc **- Tu es prête à les affronter?

**L **- Du moment que tu es à mes côtés…je suis prête à tout!

**Sc **- Je te tiendrais la main tout le temps si il le faut!

**L **- Alors en route!

Après un dernier regard plein d'amour, ils rejoignirent le groupe. Tout le monde était silencieux, de grands sourires ou des expressions de surprise sur le visage.

**L **- Vous en faites des têtes.

**V **- Tu… enfin…vous…

**Sc **- Nick Vera, sans mots! Bon sang, c'que je suis content d'être là pour voir ça!

**V **- Très malin! Mais je croyais que…enfin sur le pont…

**L **- C'est Scotty mon homme mystère du pont!

**V **- QUOI? TOI?

**Sc **- Y parait!

Il lui embrassa la tête avant de passer son bras autour de sa taille. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule avant de sourire.

**V **- Si j'ai pigé, vous êtes ensemble depuis la Saint Valentin!?

**Sc **- Exact.

**V **- Donc quand on a eu…notre petit différent…vis-à-vis de…

**L **- Oui, je parlais de Scotty. Depuis le début.

**V **- J'suis scié!

**J **- Entre nous, il était temps que vous le disiez. Je sais pas si j'aurais réussi à tenir ma langue encore longtemps!

**V **- TU le savais?

**J **- Ben oui.

**V **- Ben oui? Comme si c'était une évidence!

**J **- Je l'ai su en premier, le jour de la Saint Valentin.

**L **- Ça m'a échappé…à cause du stress je pense!

**V **- C'est pour ça que t'as été si protecteur envers elle depuis ces derniers mois.

**J **- Entre autre.

**V **- Bon… pour Oncle Will ça passe. Mais…

**T **- Perso, je l'ai appris le lendemain de la Saint Val'

**V **- QUOI?

Il se retourna vers son jeune collègue.

**V **- Comment ça le bleu?

**T **- Ben…je suis allé chercher Lilly vu qu'elle était en retard. Et y'avait un type chez elle…

**V **- Je croyais que tu savais rien?

**T **- ELLE t'a dit que je savais rien!

**V **- Tu l'as embarqué?

**L **- Il fallait bien que je protège mon couple. Et d'ailleurs Smith, comment tu as su…

**T **- Y'a une photo sur ton bureau, de « l'ancienne » équipe. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai demandé à Will qui était le type à côtés de toi. Il m'a dit que c'était Scotty, le flic que je remplace. C'est là que j'ai fait le lien et que j'ai compris pourquoi tu voulais pas que j'en parle. Alors…j'ai tenu ma langue!

**L **- Pour une fois que tu y arrives…

**T **- Sympa!

**L **- Je sais. Merci.

**T **- Mais de rien.

Vera regarda ensuite son chef et son autre collègue.

**V **- Des confessions à faire?

**St **- Mardi!

**V **- C'est pas vrai? Même vous chef?

**St **- Si. Et bien que j'aurais voulu ne rien savoir…

**Sc **- Il fallait pas débarquer à cette heure ci dans ces cas là!

**St **- J'ai l'impression que la conversation de mardi n'est pas terminée.

**Sc **- Je pense qu'elle l'est. Mais il me reste tout de même un petit « je-ne-sais-quoi » en travers de la gorge. Et ce petit truc fait que j'ai…BEAUCOUP de mal avec vous.

**St **- Ben voyons. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Mais comme je disais à Lilly, le passé est le passé et on y peut rien.

**Sc **- Bien entendu! Et le fait de cacher le passé à certaines personnes ne vous a pas empêché de dormir?

**St **- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment d'en parler!

**Sc **- Vous croyez? Je crois plutôt que c'est le moment idéal!

**V **- De quoi vous parlez?

**Sc **- D'un petit différent vis-à-vis de mon départ.

**L **- Scott…

Elle le regarda avant de lui prendre la main. Pete regarda son cousin pour qu'il se calme puis il regarda Kat.

**M **- Pour ma part, je l'ai su que 3 minutes avant toi.

Tous la regardèrent.

**M **- Enfin, si ça peut te remonter un peu le moral Nick!

**V **- Un peu oui.

Il y eut un échange sévère entre les deux hommes avant que Scotty ne regarde Kat et Nick.

**V **- Comment tu l'as su toi?

**M **- Ben hormis que Lilly fréquentait le cousin de Pete, j'en savais pas plus. Et puis, avant la danse, Don Juan m'a dit qu'il était le cousin de Pete…et donc…

**V **- Tu as fais le lien?

**M **- Voilà!

**Sc **- Mais pourquoi tout le monde m'appelle comme ça?

**M **- Comme quoi?

**Sc **- « Don Juan »? D'abord Ted, Will, même mon frangin. Et toi maintenant…j'suis pas un Don Juan ni même un coureur.

**L **- Il a pas tord sur ce coup là!

**J **- Désolé!

**Sc **- Ça va. Juste que…

**L **- Moi je te verrais plus en Tom Cruise mon cœur!

**Sc **- Lilly!

**L **- Avoue que c'était sympa!

**Sc **- Possible. Mais interdit de leur dire!

**Tous **- Quoi?

**Sc **- Rien!

**M **- Aller, dites nous!

**L **- Juste que…Scotty porte très bien la chemise hawaiienne!

Jeffries et cette dernière se mirent à rire.

**J **- C'est vrai qu'elle a pas tord!

**Sc **- Et ça continue!

**L **- Oh ça va, on peut plaisanter encore?

**Sc **- Faut que je vois!

**L **- Ben voyons!

**J **- Cette photo je la veux ABSOLUMENT!!

**L **- Tu l'auras.

**J **- Super.

**M **- Mais c'est quoi…

**L **- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Pour le moment, mon cher et tendre et moi-même allons vous abandonner!

**V **- DEJA?

**L **- Oui. Maintenant que vous le savez, on peut avoir l'esprit tranquille et profitez un peu…vu que cette dernière semaine a été assez… tendue pour nous.

**Pete **- Vrai.

**J **- Bon ben…

**Sc **- Promis on se revoit vite.

**V **- Y'a intérêt!!

**Sc **- Sans faute.

**M **- Vous allez faire quoi du coup ce week-end?

**L **- Eh bien…on va planifier nos vacances et puis…

**Sc **- On a un bain crapuleux à finir!

**L **- SCOTTY!

**Sc **- Ben quoi? Vu que le premier a été écourté…

Il regarda Stillman avec insistance.

**Sc **- Va falloir qu'on le termine!

**L **- T'es insupportable par moment!

**Sc **- C'est pas pour ça que tu m'aimes?

**L **- Malheureusement si!

**Sc **- Cool. Bon ben…à très vite. Salut la compagnie.

**J/M **- Bye vous deux.

Ils quittèrent la salle, main dans la main, sous les regards de certains autres policiers et du Chef des Chefs, toujours sous le choc de cette fin de soirée.

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi??


	22. Chapter 22: Fin de soirée

Salut tout le monde

Voici la suite et fin de la soirée du Bal de la Police. Mais vous en faites pas, y'a encore plein, plein, plein de péripéties à venir!! ^^

**Disclamer: Pour les fans de la première heure, j'ai changé deux petites choses volontairement donc...m'en tenez pas trop rigueur! ;)**

Bonne lecture.

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 22: Fin de soirée.**

Le chemin du retour se fit sous les rires et la commémoration des évènements de la soirée.

**L **- Tu te rends compte que tu as dit tout haut qu'on allait se sauter dessus dans un bain?

**Sc **- Et? Ils savent tous qu'on est ensemble, et puis…tu leur as déjà dit que c'était plus…

**L **- Vrai. Mais j'ai adoré la tête de Stillman!

**Sc **- Oui. Pour ça au fait, je suis désolé. J'aurais pas dû…

**L **- Tu as toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir. Mais je te pardonne!

**Sc **- Tu es trop humble avec moi Lilly Rush!

**L **- Y parait!

Elle ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière. Elle observa le décors et le regarda.

**L **- T'avais vraiment TOUT prévu?

**Sc **- Entre autre. Ça aurait pas été une soirée parfaite si y'avait pas eu un after.

**L **- Tu es un homme extraordinaire Scotty Valens.

**Sc **- Merci. Laisse moi le temps d'allumer la cheminée et là, ça sera parfait.

**L **- J'en ai pour deux minutes.

Elle monta rapidement avant de passer par la cuisine et de ramener deux verres de vin rouge.

**Sc **- Voila.

**L **- C'est magnifique mon cœur.

**Sc **- Merci mon ange.

Il s'assied sur la couverture, l'incita à faire de même et la serra dans ses bras. Ils regardèrent les flammes danser dans la cheminée, sans échanger un mot.

**L **- Dis moi que je rêve pas.

**Sc **- Pourquoi?

**L **- J'ai de plus en plus l'impression de vivre une vie quasi parfaite. Un boulot, une maison, un petit ami… jamais j'aurais imaginé ça y'a un peu plus de six ans, quand on s'est rencontré pour la première fois…

**Sc **- La salle d'interrogatoire!

**L **- Oui. J'y ai beaucoup repensé quand tu es parti.

**Sc **- Moi aussi. Je pense que si… on m'avait dit, quelque temps après notre rencontre, qu'on allait finir par tomber raide dingue de l'autre…j'aurais rigolé. Entre ton caractère et le mien…

**L **- Vrai. Mais finalement, hors contexte, on s'accorde plus que bien.

**Sc **- C'est clair. Comme quoi, les relations entre collègues, ça a du bon…que si ça se passe pas au boulot!

**L **- Dans ce cas, c'est plus une relation entre collègues!

**Sc **- Ça dépend du point de vue. Une relation entre meilleurs amis?

**L **- C'est déjà plus vrai! Dis, tu y as déjà pensé?

**Sc **- A quoi?

**L **- Toi et moi…au boulot?

**Sc **- Pendant un moment ouais!

**L **- Vraiment? Quand?

**Sc **- Après la fusillade. Quand tu m'as dit pour ta mère…je voulais être là pour toi…plus que d'habitude. J'ai respecté ton choix d'être seule. Quand tu m'as appelé…et dit « HEY », j'ai eu la trouille. Et quand…

**L **- On sait tous que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

**Sc **- Quand je t'ai vu à terre…le sang…

**L **- Je me souviens…j'ai eu une sensation de froid et ça empirait. Et d'un coup, j'étais entourée par une chaleur…et j'étais dans tes bras. Ensuite, c'est assez flou. Mais durant longtemps, j'avais un sentiment de bien être mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Une fois réveillée, je l'ai su.

**Sc **- C'était quoi?

**L **- Toi, à mes côtés, à me tenir la main et me parler.

**Sc **- Tu t'en rappelles?

**L **- Ben…j'étais réveillée.

**Sc **- QUOI?

**L **- Quelques heures avant mon réveil officiel… j'ai commencé à sortir de mon état et je t'entendais parler. J'ai réussi à ouvrir les yeux. Tu étais près de la fenêtre, au téléphone. J'ai refermé les yeux mais j'étais consciente. Je t'entendais me parler, me répéter que tu étais désolé, que je pouvais pas te laisser, et puis tu m'as pris la main tout en me parlant de…

**Sc **- D'une chanson que j'avais entendu quand tu étais en salle d'op.

**L **- Exact.

**Sc **- C'est la chanson sur laquelle on a dansé ce soir!

**L **- Vraiment?

**Sc **- Oui. Tu vois, déjà à l'époque…je pensais pas pouvoir vivre sans toi. Quand tu es revenue, c'était comme si on m'enlevait un poids des épaules malgré les Affaires Internes et ma suspension. Et puis, quand on m'a demandé de choisir…

**L **- Tu l'as fait par choix pro ou par amour pour moi?

**Sc **- Par amour pour toi. Même si pendant des jours, je me suis dit que c'était injuste que j'ai dû me sacrifier…je me suis rendu compte que je l'avais fait pour toi et pour ce que je ressentais pour toi. C'est ton boulot, ta vie. Moi c'était juste un job parmi tant d'autre. Et malgré tout ce qui a pu m'arriver de pire à la Crime, la seule vraie bonne chose qui me soit arrivé…ça a été de rencontrer la femme que j'aime, derrière une vitre fumé de salle d'interrogatoire!

Elle se mit à rire, tout en essuyant ses larmes.

**L **- Si les choses avaient été inversé, j'aurais fait la même chose que toi: je serais partie par amour pour toi. Parce qu'au final, choix ou pas, départ forcé ou pas…on est ensemble et on s'aime.

**Sc **- J'aime beaucoup cette perspective.

**L **- Mais moi aussi mon cher. Moi aussi.

Après un long moment romantique devant la cheminée, ils montèrent se coucher sur un sentiment de bonheur et de plénitude complet.

Ils passèrent une grande partie du dimanche au lit, à savourer cette journée de repos complet à deux. Ils eurent de grandes conversations sur leur passé respectif, leur présent, la planification des vacances…et cette journée fut entre coupée de nombreux câlin et d'un très long bain…

* * *

...


	23. Chapter 23: Une vie un peu plus normale

Salut tout le monde

Désolée du retard dans ma publication, j'ai...zappé! Bon alors voici la suite de Kokomo

**A/N**: je me suis rendue compte qu'on était déjà à plus de la moitié de cette ff ^^

**Disclamer: ...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 23: Une vie de plus en plus normale.**

Alors que le lundi était déjà bien là, aucun des deux ne voulait se lever. Pourtant le réveil les rappela à la réalité.

**L **- Pas déjà.

**Sc **- Malheureusement si Lil'!

**L **- Un week-end c'est toujours trop court.

**Sc **- Pense à nos 10 jours à Hawaii!

**L **- C'est déjà mieux.

**Sc **- Un déjeuner ce midi ça te tente?

**L **- Encore mieux.

**Sc **- Je t'appelle quand je suis presque là.

**L **- Pas de soucis.

**Sc **- Mais avant…faut que tu te prépares!

**L **- Scotty!

**Sc **- Quoi?

**L **- Tu avais presque rendu ce lundi matin parfait.

**Sc **- Oh. Attends…

Il l'embrassa tendrement, les enroulant dans les draps et déclenchant un éclat de rire de sa compagne.

**L **- Très bien rattrapé. Mais je vais finir par être en retard!

**Sc **- Vous les femmes, vous ne savez jamais ce que vous voulez!

**L **- Si. Je te veux toi et rien que toi!

**Sc **- Ben alors…

**L **- Mais en dehors des heures de boulot ou…

**Sc **- Ou?

**L **- Un peu plus tôt le matin…

**Sc **- Je m'en souviendrais! Maintenant…à la douche!

**L **- A vos ordres!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**V** - Mais regarder qui nous arrive.

**L **- Bonjour tout le monde.

**J** - Tu es rayonnante ce matin. Une raison particulière?

**L **- J'ai passé un week-end…extra.

**V** - Épargne nous les détails merci.

**L **- Mais j'avais pas l'intention de vous dire quoique ce soit là-dessus. Mais trêve de plaisanterie, on a passé le week-end a discuté de beaucoup de chose sur notre passé, notre présent et notre futur et ça fait du bien de se reposer en sachant que tout ira bien!

Tous se regardèrent.

**L **- Quoi?

**V** - Il t'a vraiment changé!

**L **- Il m'a pas changé…j'ai toujours été comme ça mais…vu mon passé difficile…je me suis forgée une carapace.

**M** - En tout les cas, vous avez fait sensations!

**L **- A ce point?

**J **- Tout le monde n'a parlé que de vous pendant au moins 30 min après votre départ. Même le Chef des Chefs y a été de sa remarque.

**L **- …

**St **- Bonjour Rush!

**L **- Lieutenant.

**St **- Je peux vous voir un instant?

**L **- Oui!

Il ferma la porte de son bureau.

**St **- Vous avez l'air reposé.

**L **- Un peu plus que toute cette semaine. Ça fait du bien d'évacuer un peu la pression.

**St **- En effet. Je voulais m'excuser pour mardi. Mon attitude a été assez déplacé. Tout comme samedi soir.

**L **- Chef…

**St **- Il a tous les droits de me haïr! Et pour tout vous dire, je m'en veux de lui avoir imposer ce choix. On a perdu un flic hors pair…mais vous semblez avoir trouvé un homme parfait!

**L **- Je vous stoppe tout de suite. Il est loin d'être parfait! Mais on y travaille!

**St **- Je vois. En attendant, il me semble que vous avez parlé de vacances…

**L **- Oh oui. Euh…il m'a fait la surprise de réserver pour ce week-end.

**St **- Où ça?

**L **- Hawaii!

**St **- Eh ben…il ne se moque pas de vous!

**L **- Il ne l'a jamais fait.

**St **- Je vois. Vous partez combien de temps?

**L **- 10 jours!

**St **- Vous en avez 15.

**L **- Mais…

**St **- Vous avez accumulé bien assez de vacances et puis…avec le décalage et tout le reste…

**L **- Eh bien merci.

**St **- Je vous en pris. Maintenant au boulot!

**L **- Oui Chef!

Elle quitta le bureau de son supérieur avec un grand sourire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durant tout le reste de la matinée, Vera et Jeffries étaient sur le terrain, à étudier la piste du fils aîné tandis que Lilly, Tim et Kat cherchaient dans les coupures de presse de l'époque un lien avec l'enquête.

**L **- Écoutez ça. D'après un journal local, il y a eu pas moins de dix meurtres suite à des divergences d'opinion dans la région à cette époque.

**T** - Je croyais que Kennedy était aimé?

**M** - Ben faut croire que ses adeptes ne l'étaient pas!

**V** - Hey!

**M** - Hey. Alors, du nouveau?

**J** - Un peu plus. Il semble que ta piste soit la bonne. On a retrouvé l'ex du fils. Elle a dit avoir pas mal de choses à nous raconter. Elle arrive pour 14h.

**L **- Okay.

**Sc **- Ça bosse toujours aussi dur ici!

Ils se retournèrent.

**V** - Tiens, tu viens pour nous donner un coup de main?

**Sc **- Rêve pas Vera.

**M **- En tout les cas, ça change du costume trois pièces.

**Sc **- Vrai. Mais j'aime me sentir alaise dans mes vêtements.

**J** - Faut s'y habituer mais c'est pas mal.

**Sc **- Merci.

Il s'approcha de Lilly et l'embrassa.

**Sc **- Salut.

**L **- Salut toi!

**V** - Pitié!

**Sc **- Quoi?

**M** - Vous croyez pas qu'on en a eu assez samedi soir?

**Sc **- Possible. Mais j'ai bien le droit de venir pour chercher ma petite amie et l'emmener déjeuner nan?

**V** - Oui. Mais pas avec tout le reste.

**L **- On verra plus tard.

Elle prit ses affaires et le suivit, main dans la main.

**V** - Ils sont vraiment atteints ces deux là.

**M** - Plus qu'on ne peut le croire je pense.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**L **- Alors dis moi, que me vaut l'honneur de t'avoir vu au bureau?

**Sc **- Ben…c'est bien toi qui rêve d'une vie normale qui inclus…

**L **- Te voir arriver au bureau et t'embrasser devant mes collègues!

**Sc **- Exact!

**L **- Tu as vraiment tout pris au pied de la lettre!

**Sc **- Ça te déplait?

**L **- Minute! J'ai jamais dit ça. Bien au contraire. Je pensais juste que…ça prendrait plus de temps!

**Sc **- Pourquoi perdre du temps?

**L **- Ça me va très bien au contraire! Tu m'emmènes où?

**Sc **- Au parc.

**L **- Un pic nic?

**Sc **- Exact!

**L **- J'aime beaucoup.

Ils pic niquèrent dans un coin calme du parc, à profiter du soleil et du calme. Elle lui expliqua pour Stillman et ses vacances, puis elle lui demanda un service qu'il accepta.

* * *

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir lui demander? Les 2 prochains chapitres risquent d'être... "comico-romantico-hot"!! ^^ (ouais je sais ça veut rien dire mais...m'en fou, c'est ma ff!)


	24. Chapter 24: Au Salsa Bar

Bonjour,

Je profite de ma journée de repos pour vous donnez un new chap!

**Avis aux Cold Case maniac**: si vous avez vu le dernier episode de la saison 7 (passé dimanche soir aux USA), dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé! ;)

**Disclamer: Le nom du bar, Jennifer et Pete et les autres (Ted, Tonio) m'appartiennent. Pas le reste!**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 24: Au Salsa Bar…**

Le lendemain soir, alors que l'enquête sur le meurtre de cette famille s'était conclue par un problème d'opinion entre le père et le fils, tous étaient content de pouvoir finir de bonne heure.

**V **- On va chez Joe?

**M** - Avec…

**L** - Si vous permettez…

**M **- Lilly?

**L** - Je voulais qu'on aille autre part…pour changer un peu.

**V** - Pourquoi pas. Mais tu connais un lieu précis ou…

**L** - J'ai ma petite idée sur la question en effet.

**T** - Bien. Allons y alors.

**L** - Super.

Ils prirent tous leur voitures et se rendirent au lieu dit. Une fois arrivé, ils la regardèrent.

**V** - Le Salsa bar?

**L** - Mouais. L'ambiance y est assez calme et ils y font des cocktails…

**T** - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore dehors dans ces cas là?

Ils rirent avant de rentrer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**T** - Wow. C'est cool!

**M** - Vrai!

**V** - Comment tu connais ce lieu toi?

**L** - Même les plus grands magiciens ont leurs secrets!

**V** - Non mais sérieusement…

**Serveuse** - Bonsoir et… Lilly!

**L **- Salut Jen. Comment va?

**Serveuse** - Super.

**L** - Il a fait ce que je…

**Serveuse **- Oui. Suivez moi.

Ils regardèrent les deux femmes avant que Will ne se mettent à sourire.

**J** - Ils me tueront toujours ces deux là.

**Serveuse** - Et voilà pour vous.

**L** - Merci Jen.

**Serveuse** - Je suppose que…

**L** - Oui. Pour tout le monde s'il te plait!

**Serveuse** - J'en connais un qui va avoir du boulot!

**L** - Et je pense que ça ne sera pas un problème quand il saura pour quoi!

**Serveuse** - Exact. Je reviens plus tard.

**L **- Merci.

**Serveuse** - De rien.

Une fois la serveuse partie, ils s'installèrent.

**M** - Tu vas nous expliquer?

**L** - Y'a rien à expliquer. Je voulais juste qu'on vienne ici parce que j'aime bien. C'est calme, y'a une bonne ambiance, pareil pour la musique…

**J **- Y'a des beaux serveurs!

**L** - … Entre autre!

**V** - J'en connais un qui serais jaloux si…

**L** - C'est pour ça qu'il n'en saura rien. D'avance merci Vera.

**M** - Je croyais que c'était l'amour fou?

**L** - Et ça l'est. Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on ne peut pas…

Elle regarda vers le bar.

**L** - Se laisser aller à regarder de temps à autre.

**St** - Ça ne vous gênerait pas que Scotty fasse la même chose?

**L** - Non. Je sais qu'il le fait…à cause de son travail donc…c'est pour ça que ça me gêne moins de le faire!

**T** - Vous êtes bizarre comme couple!

**L** - Possible.

**V** - Bon, passons. Elle revient quand la serveuse? Parce qu'il fait soif!

**M** - Nick a raison.

**L** - Patience, ça arrive.

**St** - Comment ça?

**L** - J'ai déjà passé commande auprès de Jen et ça ne devrait plus tarder!

**V** - Tu as commandé pour nous?

**L** - Oui.

**M **- Et tu as pris quoi?

Elle regarda Jeffries.

**J **- J'aurais dû m'en douter.

**L** - Tu voulais que je prenne autre chose?

**J** - Non, ça me convient parfaitement. Et puis ça flatte ton ego!

**L** - En partie.

**V** - Vous nous faites encore des cachotteries vous deux?

**L/J **- Oui! / Oui!

**Serveuse **- Voila pour vous. Les cocktails sont presque près.

**L **- Mais on…

**Serveuse **- Cadeau de la maison.

**L** - Lequel?

**Serveuse** - Les deux.

**L **- Oh, y'a du progrès.

**Serveuse** - Apparemment!

**L** - Merci.

**V** - Bon du moins, on aura de quoi grignoter!

**M** - Vrai.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors qu'ils étaient partis dans une conversation, on arriva avec les cocktails.

**? **- C'est bien ici la table des supers flic de la Crime?

**M** - Pete?

**Pete** - Salut beauté.

**M** - Mais qu'est-ce que…

**Pete** - Y'a bien 5 cocktails pour cette table?

**M** - Euh…oui!

**Pete** - Ben voila.

Il dépose les verres devant chaque personne avant d'embrasser Kat.

**Pete **- Ça, c'est cadeau de la maison.

**M** - Mais…

**L** - Je t'avais promis que tu le verrais…hors contexte!

**M** - Tu bosses ici?

**Pete** - Oui. Barmaid en chef.

**M** - Ben ça alors.

**L **- Surprise.

**M** - Merci Lilly.

**L **- Mais de rien.

**St** - Juste…Lilly n'a rien à boire?

**Pete** - Oh ça! Mon apprenti est en train de s'en charger. Faut bien laisser les jeunes se débrouiller un peu.

**M** - Tu donnes même des ordres?

**Pete **- C'est dur car je suis pas comme ça. Mais le petit est assez doué et…

**?** - « Ton petit apprenti » t'a appris bien plus que tu ne pourrais l'avouer!

**Pete** - Ah, t'as entendu?

**Sc **- Espèce de traître! Mon propre cousin…

**Pete **- Bon ça va!

**L **- Laisse le, il voulait impressionner sa belle!

**Sc** - Mouais. Moi aussi je voudrais pouvoir le faire!

**L** - Tu l'as déjà fait mon cher!

**Sc** - Super.

Il déposa le cocktail devant Lilly et l'embrassa passionnément.

**Sc **- Bonsoir.

**L** - Bonsoir vous. Merci pour tout.

**Sc** - Je t'en pris.

**V** - Mais c'est quoi ce délire?

**Sc** - Salut tout le monde!

**V** - Mais…

**M** - Attendez… tu l'as rencontré dans un bar…mais Pete… tu bosses ici?

**L** - T'en as mis du temps!

**M** - Désolée.

**St** - C'est sérieux?

**Sc** - Oui. Je suis… « apprenti »

**Pete** - Bon ça va. C'est mon second.

**M** - Second?

**Pete** - On bosse en famille. Mon meilleur ami est le gérant, je suis le barmaid en chef, Scotty est mon second et Jen est ma petite sœur. Sans compter papa et maman en haut de l'échelle.

**V** - Alors… tu bosses ici depuis combien de temps?

**Sc** - Euh…j'ai arrêté en… fin Septembre. Je suis parti en France…hum…fin Octobre début Novembre.

**M** - Quand même!

**Sc** - Ben quand tu bosses en famille, t'as plus de chance de retrouver du boulot!

**T** - Vrai.

**L** - On peut vous gardez un peu avec nous?

**Pete** - Y'a pas foule. Pourquoi pas?

Les garçons s'assirent et prirent leur compagne respective sur leurs genoux.

**V **- Mais si tu bosses ici…t'as passé des exams? Fait tes preuves?

**Pete **- Pas besoin de ça. C'est un chef en la matière. Et je dois bien avouer que…il m'en a appris beaucoup!

**Sc** - Merci couz!

**Pete** - De rien.

**St** - Vous aviez des talents cachés?

**Sc** - Oui. J'ai toujours baigné dans cette atmosphère et pendant nos vacances, avec mon frère, on traînait toujours au bar d'Oncle Tonio. Quand j'ai eu l'âge, il m'a formé en même temps que Pete.

**Pete **- Et ce petit a toujours été le meilleur de nous deux. Mais il a suivi une autre voie et j'ai repris le flambeau de papa. Quand il lui a fallu un job, j'ai su qu'avec lui en barmaid, on ferrait un carton.

**J **- Tu parles d'une histoire.

**M** - C'est clair.

**V** - Et si on trinquait? Après tout, ces cocktails font pas se vider tous seuls.

**St** - A cette soirée…pleines de rebondissements!

**L **- A nous!

Ils prirent une gorgée du cocktail.

**L **- Mon cœur, c'est encore meilleur que d'habitude!

**Sc** - Merci mon ange.

**T** - Ils sont grave ces deux là.

**J** - Lilly a raison. Tu as changé quelque chose à ta recette?

**Sc** - Pas vraiment.

**M** - Parce qu'en plus, c'est toi qui les a fait?

**Sc **- C'est ma spécialité.

**T** - En tout les cas, c'est très bon.

**Sc **- Merci.

**St** - Elle a un nom votre recette?

Il regarda Lilly dans les yeux.

**Sc **- C'est un « Rush »!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**St** - Pardon?

**Sc **- Le nom de mon cocktail…c'est « Rush »!

**M** - Me dis pas que…

**L** - Je dirais rien.

**V** - Tu l'as inspiré?

**L** - Y'a des chances. La première fois que je suis venue, c'est Ted qui était au bar. En ouvrant la carte, j'ai vu mon nom et…en voyant Scotty, j'ai plus ou moins compris.

**V **- Ôtez moi d'un doute…

**Sc** - Non, il ne sait jamais rien passé avant la Saint Valentin.

**V **- Comment…

**L** - C'était trop facile Nick

**V** - Si vous le dites.

**L** - On va pas nier qu'il y avait pas une attirance mutuelle. Mais rien de vraiment concret avant le 14 Février.

**J** - En tout cas, maintenant que j'y repense… tu fais vraiment Tom Cruise!

**Sc** - Tu vas pas t'y remette!

**L** - Will, t'es génial!

**Sc** - Et ça continue.

**J** - Ben quoi? Tu es barmaid et tu portes bien la chemise hawaiienne…

**L** - Et en plus…

**Sc** - NON! Ça, c'est entre toi et moi!

**St **- Qu'est-ce que vous nous cacher encore?

**Sc** - Rien!

**M** - Tu peux pas dire rien!

**Sc** - C'est perso.

**L** - Mais tu le fais super bien.

**Sc** - Mais…

**L** - S'il te plait!

**Sc** - NON!

**L** - Bon, si…minute.

**Sc** - Quoi?

**L** - Si je me souviens bien… tu m'as promis des cours particuliers!

**Sc** - C'est petit Lilly.

**L** - Possible. Mais c'était ton idée…et puis…ça me fera de l'entraînement pour nos vacances!

Il secoua la tête avant de tous les regarder.

**Sc** - Ça va… t'as gagné!

**L** - OUI!

**Sc** - Mais…

**L** - La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid mon amour!

**V** - Dites moi que je rêve! Mais elle te mène complètement par le bout du nez!

**Sc** - Je sais, je sais… je te préviens: c'est la première et la dernière fois que ça marche!

**L **- Tu veux parier?

**Sc** - Tu veux vraiment que je le fasse?

**L** - Je te l'accorde.

**Sc** - Quand à vous…ouvrez grands les yeux: y'aura qu'une seule représentation.

Il soupira avant de se lever et de secouer la tête. Il partit voir son patron pour lui demander quelque chose. Il acquiesça et Scotty reparti à la table. Il arriva et tendit sa main.

**L** - T'es sérieux?

**Sc** - Si je plonge, tu plonges avec moi!

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de lui prendre la main. Alors que les premières notes raisonnèrent, les autres se regardèrent.

**T **- Vous pensez à ce que je pense?

**St** - J'en ai bien peur!

**V** - Ils vont tout de même pas…

_Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you_

_Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama_

**J** - Je pense bien que si!

* * *

Alors? Quand au prochain chapitre, je pense que vous savez ce qui va se passer...enfin presque!!! ^^

Les premiers vers sont de la chanson "_Kokomo_" des Beach Boys


	25. Chapter 25: THE Kokomo

Bonjour bonjour

Voici la suite de Kokomo et LE passage que j'ai adoré écrire. Ce chapitre est dédicacé à _Morgane_. Hormis le fait qu'elle ADORE ÉNORMÉMENT cette chanson (avec laquelle je lui ai retourné le crâne une bonne centaine de fois je pense...), c'est elle qui a trouvé le titre de ce chapitre! Donc merci Glenn!! ;)

**Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient. La chanson reste la même: _Kokomo_ des Beach Boys.**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 25: THE « **_**Kokomo…**_** »**

_Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go_

_Jamaica _

Alors qu'ils étaient sur la piste de danse, Scotty fit tourner Lilly avant de la ramener dans ses bras et de ne plus la lâcher.

_Off The Florida Keys_

_There's a place called Kokomo_

_That's where you wanna go to get away from it all_

_Bodies in the sand_

_Tropical drink melting in your hand_

_We'll be falling in love_

_To the rhythm of a steel drum band_

_Down in Kokomo_

Ce qui devait être une simple danse et une vengeance, se transforma rapidement en un collé serré très intime. Elle bloqua ses bras derrière sa nuque tandis qu'il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, tout en les faisant bouger au rythme de la musique.

_Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you_

_To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama_

_Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go_

_Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo_

_We'll get there fast_

_And then we'll take it slow_

_That's where you wanna go_

_Way down to Kokomo_

_To Martinique, that Monserrat Mystique_

À la table, c'était tellement la stupéfaction que les garçons ne s'apercevirent même pas que Kat était partie danser avec son ami.

_We'll put out to sea_

_And we'll perfect our chemistry_

_By and by we'll defy a little bit of gravity_

_Afternoon delight_

_Cocktails and moonlit nights_

_That dreamy look in your eye_

_Give me a tropical contact high_

_Way down in Kokomo_

**V** - Je ne rêve pas: c'est bien Lilly Rush qui danse avec Scotty Valens?

**St **- J'en ai bien peur mon cher Nick!

**T** - Je sais que…jamais elle…

**V** - NON!

**T** - Oh!

**J** - Laissez les un peu. Ils sont juste amoureux!

**V** - Lilly a déjà eu des petits amis par le passé. C'est pas pour autant qu'elle…

**J** - Possible. Mais là, c'est Scotty et c'est pas un petit ami: c'est son âme sœur!

**St** - Vous y allez bien fort Will!

**J **- Faites moi confiance: Lilly a toujours rêvé d'une vie simple et normal et le gamin est prêt à tout pour elle. C'est juste de l'amour pur et dur!

_Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you_

_To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama_

_Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go_

_Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo_

_We'll get there fast_

_And then we'll take it slow_

_That's where we wanna go_

_Way down in Kokomo_

_Port Au Prince I wanna catch a glimpse_

**L **- Tu sais que c'est complètement dingue.

**Sc** - Je sais. Mais tu m'as forcé!

**L** - C'est vrai. Mais tu me devais des cours et puis…j'avoue que samedi…j'ai dû faire face pour ne pas te sauter dessus.

**Sc** - Intéressant!

_Everybody knows_

_A little place like Kokomo_

_Now if you wanna go_

_And get away from it all_

_Go down to Kokomo_

**L** - Y'en a deux autres qui ont l'air de pas mal s'amuser!

**Sc** - Vrai. D'après Pete, c'est le coup de foudre réciproque. Il pense même à rencontrer sa fille.

**L** - Sérieux?

**Sc** - Apparemment. J'suis content pour eux. Ils vont bien ensemble et ils en avaient besoin tous les deux je pense.

**L **- C'est vrai.

_Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you_

_To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama_

_Key Largo, Montego baby why dont we go_

_Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo_

_We'll get there fast_

_And then we'll take it slow_

_That's where we wanna go_

_Way down to Kokomo_

_Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo_

**L **- Tu sais que tu en fais énormément pour moi…depuis qu'on est ensemble?

**Sc **- C'est le but!

**L **- Mais moi, j'ai l'impression que…

**Sc** - Lilly…tu n'as besoin de faire qu'une chose pour moi!

**L** - Quoi?

**Sc** - M'aimer! Si je sais que tu m'aimes…tu auras fait le plus important pour moi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors que la chanson venait de se terminer, ils ne voulaient pas se séparer.

**L **- Tu…

**Sc** - Quoi?

**L **- Est-ce que tu te rends comptes de ce que tu viens de dire?

**Sc** - Je…pense bien oui. Pourquoi…

**L **- Après tout ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux, ton éviction pour moi et le reste, tu n'as besoin que de mon amour?

**Sc** - Ben…oui. J'suis pas un garçon difficile. J'aurais pu en vouloir plus mais j'ai déjà le plus important: je t'ai TOI! Après…c'est plus une question de point de vue et tout le reste mais… tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin. J'avais ma vie normale à moi. Il ne manquait plus que toi.

**L **- … Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour…

**Sc** - Chut…tout va bien. On a tous le droit à une vie meilleure!

**L **- Je pense que la mienne à commencer le jour où je t'ai rencontré! Du moins, j'aime à le croire…

**Sc** - Mais moi aussi!

**L **- Mon cœur…je crois qu'on a fait sensation!

**Sc** - A quoi tu vois ça?

**L **- La tête des garçons!!!

Il se retourna et se mit à rire.

**Sc** - Si on a des remarques, tu en assumeras toute la responsabilité!

**L **- Et pourquoi moi?

**Sc** - Parce que Madame a insisté pour que je le fasse!

**L **- Et Monsieur a absolument voulu m'entraîner avec lui!

**Sc** - On forme un super duo.

**L **- Pour sûr mon cher…pour sûr.

Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser tendrement, tout en dansant sur une nouvelle chanson.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**V** - Non mais jamais ils en ont assez tous les deux?

**Pete** - Voyez vous Nick, ils sont toujours comme ça!

**M **- C'est vrai que tu es un témoin privilégié.

**Pete** - Certes. Mais ça me fait plaisir de le voir comme ça.

**St** - Pourquoi vous dites ça?

**Pete** - Ces deux là se ressemblent. Ils ont pas eu des vies sentimentales extra l'un comme l'autre. Je suis mieux placé pour parler de celle de Scotty car je l'ai vu grandir. Y'a eu Elisa mais…c'est tout. Et encore, ça a été assez mouvementé. Mais depuis qu'il a revu Lilly… il m'a pas lâché avec elle jusqu'à… en fait, il me lâche toujours pas avec elle mais bon…il est heureux…

**J** - Et il l'a rend heureuse!

**Pete** - Oh que oui!

**Sc** - On parle toujours de nous ici?

Le jeune couple venait de revenir à la table, tout sourire, chacun un bras autour de la taille de l'autre.

**St** - Qui vous dis qu'on parle de vous?

**L **- De quoi pourriez vous parler d'autre?

**J** - De Tom Cruise!

**Sc** - Très fin Will!

**V** - Sérieux, il vient de se passer quoi? J'ai l'impression que y'a eu une faille spatiotemporelle!

**L **- Il s'est rien passé!

**J** - On aurait pu dire la même chose…si Miss Rush ne s'était pas autant…lâchée!!!

Elle se mit à rougir devant le regard insistant de son collègue et Oncle d'adoption.

**L **- Oui bon…ça va. J'ai encore le droit de danser avec mon homme, non?

**T** - Bien sûr que oui.

**V** - Mais t'avais jamais fait ça avant.

**L **- C'est de sa faute!

**Sc** - Ben voyons. C'est TOUJOURS de ma faute!

**L **- Il faut bien un responsable.

**Sc** - Mouais.

**L **- Tu boudes?

**Sc** - Moi? Du tout!

**L **- Il fait toujours la tête quand je l'accuse de quelque chose qu'est pas vrai!

**Sc** - Ben arrête de le faire alors!

**L **- Mais ça serait tellement moins drôle. Et moi, je passerais pour quelqu'un de moins sérieux…

**Sc** - Là, je te l'accorde, Mademoiselle je suis en retard parce qu'elle…

**L **- AAAHHH…tu te tais Valens!

**V** - Wow! On dirait que c'est Madame qui…

**L **- Ça vaut aussi pour toi Vera.

**V **- Oui Inspecteur!

**Pete** - Bon, nous on va y retourner hein couz? Les clients vont pas nous attendre éternellement!

**Sc** - Vrai.

**Pete** - On reviendra tout à l'heure.

**M** - Mais avec plaisir…

**V **- Et maintenant, y'en a une autre qu'est…

**M** - NICK!

**V** - Ça va…je dirais plus rien!

**Sc** - Si seulement Dieu pouvait t'entendre!

**L **- AMEN!

**V** - …

Les garçons embrassèrent leur chérie respective avant de reprendre le travail. Les discussions continuèrent un long moment avant que les garçons ne reviennent et que la soirée ne s'achève…que très tard dans la nuit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, c'était triple café pour tout le monde au travail.

**V** - J'ai passé une bonne soirée, voir même excellente mais… bon sang, j'ai un de ces mal de crâne!

**St **- J'aurais voulu sortir quelque chose pour vous contredire et détendre l'atmosphère mais…vous avez raison Nick!

**L **- Bonjour la compagnie!

**V** - Oh non!

**M** - Vous en faites des têtes!

**V** - Parles pas si fort.

**M** - J'en connais un qu'a la migraine…

**L **- C'est Claire qui a du…

**V** - CHUT… ou moins fort!

**St** - Vous m'avez l'air en pleine forme mesdames ce matin.

**J** - On veut même pas savoir!

**L **- Y'a rien à dire…du moins de mon côté…

Kat se mit à rougir.

**M** - Ça ne regarde que Pete et moi. Fin de la discussion!

**J** - Lilly?

**L **- Nada.

**T** - Vraiment?

**L **- Pour votre information, avec Scotty on s'est se retenir. On se saute pas dessus tout le temps.

**J **- Désolé!

**L **- On aura le temps pendant les vacances.

Jeffries et Tim se mirent à rire.

**L **- On est rentré, on a pris une bonne tisane et au lit. Et ce matin, un bon petit déjeuner et tout va bien.

**V** - Vous auriez pu nous le dire. Y met dans ses cocktails ton barmaid?

**L **- Certaines choses. Mais ma recette est différente.

**T** - En quoi?

**L **- Il y rajoute une pincée d'amour et le tour est joué!

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Nick avant que Jeffries ne secoue la tête.

**J **- Vous êtes vraiment atteints vous deux!

* * *

Next chapitre: Vacances.... ^^


	26. Chapter 26: Vacances et rencontre

Bonsoir!

Hum, les vacances, le soleil, le sable chaud, la mer turquoise, les cocktails...HAWAII! (Désolée). Bon voici la suite des aventures de notre tit couple préféré (entre autre parmi toutes les séries). Et puis, y'a un autre tit couple dans l'histoire, faut prendre de leur news aussi!

**Disclamer: j'veux aller à Hawaii! Nan, spa possible de suite? Tant pis, j'attendrais!**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 26: Vacances et première rencontre.**

**L **- Mon cœur, je peux te demander quelque chose?

**Sc** - Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

**L **- Tu te rends compte de ce qui nous arrive?

**Sc** - Euh… je pense que…oui.

**L **- On est en vacances à Hawaii!

**Sc** - Je sais. C'était mon idée je te rappelle!

**L **- Je sais mais…j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire. C'est Hawaii…

**Sc** - Et les vacances c'est ça?

**L **- Oui. Ça fait tellement longtemps…et je ne compte pas de mon temps après la fusillade…c'était plus de la torture que des vacances!

**Sc** - Je me doute. Mais là…c'est des vraies vacances: repos, plage, soleil…moi…

**L **- Aussi. Mais bref… je repensais à ce que tu disais y'a quelque temps…à propos de nous…au futur... NOTRE futur!

**Sc** - Oh.

**L **- J'y ai bien réfléchi et…j'adorerais.

**Sc** - Vraiment?

**L **- Oui. Tu vais raison: tant qu'on sait qu'on s'aime…c'est le plus important. Alors…maintenant qu'on a franchi les premières mais principales étapes d'une relation de couple…autant continuer et emménager ensemble afin de poser…les premières pierres de NOS fondations pour NOTRE futur!

**Sc** - Ben…rien ne me ferait plus plaisir mon Ange.

**L **- Donc.… on est d'accord? Tu viens vivre chez moi?

**Sc** - Oh, tu veux pas venir chez moi?

**L **- Tu plaisantes j'espère?

**Sc** - Oui!

**L **- Espèce de…

**Sc** - Je sais. On aura le temps d'en reparler en rentrant. Pour le moment, on va profiter de nos vacances et fêter l'évènement!

**L **- Bien entendu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant ce temps, à Philadelphie, Kat stressait.

**Véro** - Maman, pourquoi t'es dans cet état?

**M **- Euh… voilà, je voulais te parler de quelque chose ma puce. Tu sais que je sors ce soir.

**Véro**- Oui.

**M **- Euh… je sors avec quelqu'un…un garçon en fait.

**Véro**- C'est vrai?

**M **- Oui. Et euh…il va venir me chercher à la maison donc…tu vas le rencontrer!

**Véro**- T'es amoureuse?

**M **- Quoi? Euh…disons que…il me plait…mais je…

**Véro**- Comment il s'appelle?

**M **- Pete.

**Véro**- Il fait quoi comme travail?

**M **- Il est barmaid en ville.

**Véro**- Comment tu le connais?

**M **- C'est un interrogatoire?

**Véro**- Ma mère est flic!

Elle se mit à sourire devant sa fille.

**M **- C'est le cousin d'oncle Scott!

**Véro**- Vrai?

**M **- Oui. Et donc de ce fait, c'est un ami de tante Lilly..

**Véro**- Super.

**M **- Okay. Donc…

À ce moment, la sonnette retentit.

**M **- Okay, il est là. Donc euh…comment je suis?

**Véro**- Respire maman! C'est qu'un garçon!

Elle lui embrassa la tête.

**M **- Promets moi de plus grandir aussi vite.

**Véro**- J'vais essayer. Dépêches toi…il attend.

**M **- Ouais, t'as raison.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

**Pete **- Bonsoir.

**M **- Hey, salut. Vas y entres.

**Pete **- Merci. Tiens, elles sont pour toi.

Il lui tendit un bouquet de roses.

**M **- Euh…merci, c'est adorable.

**Pete **- Je t'en pris.

**M **- Euh Pete, voici ma fille Véronica… mon ange, voici Pete.

**Véro**- Enchantée.

**Pete **- De même jolie demoiselle. Je me doute rapidement d'où tu tires ta beauté.

**M **- Merci.

**Pete **- Je parlais à ta fille!

**M **- Oh, sympa.

**Véro**- C'est vrai que tu connais tante Lilly et Oncle Scotty?

**Pete **- Ben oui. Scotty est mon cousin. Et vu que ta tante Lilly sort avec lui…on peut dire que c'est une sorte de cousine!

**Véro**- C'est cool.

**Pete **- En effet.

**M **- On va devoir y aller. Tu te souviens des règles?

**Véro**- Pas de fêtes, pas de garçons, Madame Willson arrive dans 30 minutes et après ça: c'est pire qu'à l'armée!

**M **- Je t'aime.

**Véro**- Moi aussi maman. Bye Pete.

**Pete **- Salut ma belle.

La petite fille se mit à rougir avant de rire. Kat prit son manteau et sortit de son appartement suivit de Pete.

**Pete **- Bon, je dirais que le premier contact…a été positif!

**M **- Quoi? Elle t'adore!

**Pete **- Tu crois?

**M **- Elle n'est jamais comme ça. Du moins, pour le peu de mec que je lui ai présenté…

**Pete **- Tu remercieras mon cousin et sa chérie quand ils rentreront. Je pense que ça doit y faire.

**M **- Possible. En tout cas, merci.

**Pete **- Mais mon plaisir. On y va?

**M **- Je te suis.

* * *

Ouais bon alors j'avoue que les répliques de Véronica, c'est du TOUT moi! (surtout le "Respire maman, c'est qu'un garçon"!) ^^

Les prochains chapitres? Vacances, vacances, vacances et euh...ah oui VACANCES! ;)


	27. Chapter 27: Séance shopping!

Aloha!

Bon alors aujourd'hui, il fait beau, il fait chaud...un peu style Hawaii... même si on est limite à Paris! Bref. Un new chapitre histoire de faire passer la pilule...

**Avis aux fans: **CBS a OFFICIELLEMENT annulé Cold Case donc pas de Saison 8! Ouais je sais, ça fout la rage mais ça nous donnera une bonne raison d'écrire encore plus de ff...

**Disclamer: c'est moi qui est créée Ben... mais malheureusement pas les autres perso...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 27: Séance shopping!**

**L **- Alors dis moi, c'est quoi le programme du jour?

**Sc** - Euh…comme d'habitude: repos à la plage!

**L **- Encore? T'as pas autre chose?

**Sc** - Comme…

**L **- Une ballade touristique, une excursion, du shopping…

**Sc** - Depuis quand tu aimes faire du shopping?

**L **- J'ai rarement l'occasion d'en faire…sauf avec Kat!

**Sc** - Logique!

**L **- Et puis faut bien des souvenirs pour tout le monde.

**Sc** - Mouais.

**L **- A l'intonation de ta voix, j'en déduis que j'y vais seule!

**Sc** - Voilà ce que je propose: tu vas faire du shopping, tu en profites pour te faire plaisir et moi…je prépare notre journée de demain.

**L **- Demain? Promis?

**Sc** - Promis! Excursion en mer avec baptême de plongée, ça te convient?

**L **- T'es le meilleur. C'est pour ça que je t'aime.

**Sc** - J'en ai de la chance.

**L **- C'est clair. A tout à l'heure mon cœur.

**Sc** - Bye.

La séance shopping s'annonça compliquée. En effet, comment faire plaisir à tout le monde sans que ça ne prenne trop de place dans la valise pour le retour? Elle opta donc pour des petites babioles, après tout, c'est le geste qui compte, non? Elle sortit la liste des personnes à qui offrir un cadeau, pas trop dur: le boulot et la belle famille, puis elle commença son périple à travers le marché local et quelques rues. Elle termina par la rue principale. Après un rapide passage par une boutique de lingerie, pour son plaisir personnel mais aussi pour celui de son homme, elle s'apprêtait à retourner à l'hôtel quand son regard s'arrêta sur une vitrine. Elle regarda un moment avant de rentrer dans la boutique: impossible de résister!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**?** - Aloha!

**L **- Aloha!

**? **- Je m'appelle Ben. Que puis je faire pour vous mademoiselle?

**L **- Je passais par là et j'ai…été intrigué par…votre vitrine.

**Ben** - Intéressant n'est-ce pas?

**L **- En effet.

**Ben** - Un cadeau pour celui qui vous fait tourner la tête et fait battre votre cœur?

**L **- …

**Ben** - Vos yeux parlent pour vous. Il a beaucoup de chance.

**L **- Merci. On vient de fêter nos 3 mois ensemble. Il m'a offert le voyage et moi…j'ai pas trop eu le temps de chercher.

**Ben** - Vous êtes à la bonne adresse. 3 mois et des vacances à Hawaii?

**L **- On se connaît depuis plus de 6 ans. On a même travaillé ensemble avant de…bref, il y a 4 mois, on a repris le contact et le soir du 14 Février…

**Ben** - Monsieur est un romantique en plus?

**L **- Si vous saviez. Bref…il me faut quelque chose pour marquer le coup.

**Ben** - Je vois. Vous voulez voir de plus près?

**L **- Oui. Ce modèle ci.

**Ben** - Ah, habituellement, vous les touristes américains, vous manquez de goût! Mais vous faites un excellent choix. Tenez…

**L **- Merci.

Lilly observa un moment le modèle en question.

**L **- Ça sera parfait. Je prends.

**Ben** - Très bien. Au niveau de la taille…

**L **- Tenez…

Elle tendit un objet au vendeur.

**Ben** - C'était prémédité?

**L **- Pas vraiment. Mais comme ça, j'ai toujours quelque chose qui lui appartient sur moi.

**Ben** - Ah l'amour! Laissez moi voir…

Il disparu un moment avant de revenir.

**Ben** - Voilà pour vous.

**L **- Parfait.

Elle paya et prit son sac.

**L **- Encore merci Monsieur.

**Ben** - Ben! Tout le plaisir a été pour moi. Si vous repassez par là, j'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer!

**L **- J'essaierais de voir ce que je peux faire dans ces cas là.

**Ben** - Très bien. A bientôt.

**L **- Avec plaisir. Bonne journée.

**Ben** - Aloha!

Elle ressortit du magasin avec un grand sourire: pour sûr, ce soir allait être une belle soirée.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scotty venait de revenir de la réception quand il trouva Lilly en train d'ouvrir la porte de leur suite.

**Sc **- Aloha!

**L **- Très marrant.

**Sc **- Tu as terminé?

**L **- Oui. J'ai trouvé pour tout le monde.

Ils entrèrent, elle posa les sacs sur le lit avant de lui monter.

**L **- Verdict?

**Sc **- Je pense que ma petite amie à des goûts extra.

**L **- Merci.

**Sc **- Y'a quoi dans ce sac?

**L **- Ah ça…

**Sc **- Quoi?

**L **- Figure toi que…

Elle plaça ses bras autour de son cou.

**L **- C'est une surprise.

**Sc **- Une surprise? Pour moi?

**L **- Oui.

**Sc **- Faut que je fasse quoi pour l'avoir?

**L **- Que tu sois adorable avec moi toute la journée…

**Sc **- Facile, je le suis tout le temps!

**L **- Vrai. Et il faudra que tu sois patient.

**Sc **- Patient?

**L **- Oui. Très…très…très…très patient!

**Sc **- Lilly…c'est de la torture.

**L **- Pourquoi?

**Sc **- Tu sais très bien à quel point je ne suis pas patient…du tout!

**L **- Mais ça je le sais mon chéri!

Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de prendre ses affaires de plage.

**L **- Si t'es sage, t'auras un avant goût en revenant.

**Sc **- Je te suis.

Il prit ses lunettes de soleil ainsi que le sac que Lilly avait dans les mains avant de l'entraîner hors de la chambre.

**L **- Pire qu'un gosse.

**Sc **- Je sais. Oh fait, la réservation est faite pour demain.

**L **- Super.

**Sc **- On part pour 10h et on revient pour 18h.

**L **- Ça fait beaucoup!

**Sc **- Possible mais j'ai pris le meilleur circuit pour toi.

**L **- T'es un amour.

**Sc **- J'ai pas le droit à un petit indice?

**L **- Scotty!

**Sc **- S'il te plait!

Il lui fit sa mine boudeuse.

**L **- Ça va t'as gagné.

**Sc **- Oui!

**L **- Tout ce que je peux te dire…c'est que j'ai pris ton conseil au pied de la lettre…avec une petite variante.

**Sc **- Tu m'embrouilles!

**L **- C'est la but.

Elle l'embrassa le temps de sortir de l'hôtel puis mit ses lunettes de soleil et avança vers la plage, la main de son amant ancrée dans la sienne.

* * *

Qu'est ce qu'elle a bien pu lui acheter? Et qu'est ce qu'elle s'est achetée?

La suite prochainement sur vos écrans...d'ordinateur! ^^


	28. Chapter 28: Une femme surprenante

Bonsoir tout le monde.

Voici une suite de Kokomo. Ca va bien avec le temps du moment: beau et chaud. Manque tout de même le sable chaud, la mer turquoise et le chéri qui... Okay, je divague!

**WARNING:** le chapitre comprend du_ langage explicite_ (vous êtes prévenus, je réponds plus de rien!). Mais ça reste soft!

**Disclamer: ...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 28: Une femme surprenante…**

Durant une grande partie de l'après midi, il tenta de lui soutirer des informations par diverses techniques: un câlin, une longue balade main dans la main sur la plage, même un cours d'apnée corporelle sous l'eau n'avait rien donné. Il finit par abandonné, dépité de voir qu'elle avait une force de caractère incroyablement plus développée que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. En toute fin d'après midi, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel afin de se préparer pour le dîner.

**L **- Tu boudes toujours?

**Sc **- Je boude pas!

**L **- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais alors?

**Sc **- J'étais un super flic et j'arrive même pas à faire craquer ma petite amie pour qu'elle m'avoue une chose.

**L **- Scotty…je suis flic, j'ai suivit un entraînement spécifique. Et pas besoin de me pousser, t'as qu'à faire une seule chose.

**Sc **- Quoi?

**L **- Me le demander gentiment!

**Sc **- Tu plaisantes?

**L **- J'en ai l'air?

Il ouvrit la porte de la suite et la laissa entrer.

**Sc **- Tu es en train de me dire que je me suis cassé la tête toute l'après midi alors que…

**L **- Ça se voit que tu n'es plus flic mon cœur.

**Sc **- Tu me tues Lilly.

**L **- Je sais. En attendant, va te doucher qu'on puisse aller dîner, je meurs de faim.

**Sc **- Oui madame.

Il s'exécuta, toujours dépité par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Une fois terminé, il retourna dans la pièce principale.

**Sc **- Au fait, tu sais si…

Il se stoppa quand il ne vit personne à l'horizon.

**Sc **- Lilly? Mon ange?

Toujours rien. Il vit quelque chose sur le lit et s'en approcha. Il y avait une boite et une lettre: « Mon amour… »

Il regarda toujours autour de lui avant de lire cette fameuse lettre.

_Mon amour, _

_Je suis sûre de pouvoir dire ce à quoi tu penses: qu'est-ce que tu trafiques Lilly et où es tu? À juger par ton sourire, j'ai bon. Plus sérieusement, ce matin en allant faire du shopping SEULE, j'ai vu quelque chose qui m'a fait immédiatement penser à toi. Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde et t'ai acheté ce présent. Après tout, je ne t'ai toujours rien offert pour nos trois mois ensemble. Même si tu m'as dit que tu n'avais besoin que d'une chose, je voulais marquer le coup. Je vais te laisser ouvrir cette boite mais avant, deux choses: d'une…tu es toujours aussi canon en sortant d'une douche avec seulement une serviette autour de ta taille parfaitement taillée et musclée. Oui, je peux te voir mon cœur… Bref, et d'autre part…je voudrais que tu saches à quel point je t'aime. Je sais qu'on se le dit et le reste mais… tu comptes plus que n'importe quoi sur cette Terre. Tu es mon tout. _

_Je t'aime mon cœur._

_Lil'._

Il relu la carte en souriant et quelque larmes dans les yeux. Il posa la lettre, ouvrit la boite et poussa un soupir de surprise. Il tenta de réaliser quand il sentit deux lèvres sur son épaule droite.

**L **- Ça te plait?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il tenta de se remettre de ses émotions.

**Sc **- Je… Lil' c'est… je sais pas quoi dire.

**L **- Dis rien et essaye la!

Il s'exécuta avant de sourire.

**Sc **- Elle est parfaite.

**L **- Elle te va bien.

Il se retourna et la serra fort.

**Sc **- Merci.

**L **- Mais je t'en pris.

**Sc **- Comment tu as su…

**L **- Quoi?

**Sc **- Tout ce que tu as écrit dans la lettre?

**L **- Parce que je te connais un minimum et que j'aime t'observer pour connaître le moindre petit détail…qui te concerne!

**Sc **- Tu étais où?

**L **- Dans la penderie!

**Sc **- T'as pas…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase quand il vit la porte de la dite penderie ouverte.

**L **- Je suis prête à tout pour toi Scott!

**Sc **- Je vois ça. C'était ça ma surprise?

**L **- En partie!

**Sc **- Y'a autre chose de prévu?

**L **- Oui.

**Sc **- Et tu ne me diras rien?

**L **- Non. Faudra que tu attendes après le dîner!

**Sc **- Ça va être long.

**L **- Moins que ce que tu penses…

**Sc **- Comment ça?

**L **- Laisse moi me doucher et je t'explique!

Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de se rendre à la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, il se prépara pour le dîner tout en repensant à ce cadeau qu'elle venait de lui offrir. Il s'allongea sur le lit avec un grand sourire: décidément, elle était la seule à pouvoir le surprendre de cette manière.

**L **- Déjà fatigué?

**Sc **- Je réfléchissais.

**L **- A quoi?

Elle s'assied sur le lit.

**Sc **- A toi, à nous, au fait que j'ai énormément de chance de t'avoir…

**L **- Bienvenue dans mon monde Valens.

**Sc **- Et surtout, à te voir comme ça, j'ai aucune envie d'aller dîner à l'extérieur!

Il lui sourit avant de la faire basculer sur le lit et de lui sourire.

**L **- Je savais que tu dirais ça.

**Sc **- Vraiment?

**L **- Oui.

**Sc **- Prouve le!

A ce moment, on frappa à la porte.

**L **- Oui?

_**?**__ - Service d'étage._

**L **- Pile à l'heure.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte, remercia le groom tout en lui remettant un petit quelque chose avant d'emmener le chariot jusqu'à la fenêtre.

**Sc **- Qu'est-ce que…

**L **- Si monsieur veut bien prendre place sur la terrasse, le dîner est servi!

Il se mit à sourire avant de se lever et de la rejoindre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils dînèrent au soleil couchant, dans une atmosphère des plus romantique.

**Sc **- J'ai jamais rencontré une femme capable de me surprendre autant que je la surprends!

**L **- Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'on est ensemble: parce qu'on se ressemble sur beaucoup de points.

**Sc **- Vrai. Je peux te poser une question.

**L **- Vas y.

**Sc **- Mon cadeau… enfin la première partie…c'est un message?

**L **- Possible.

**Sc **- Vraiment?

**L **- Tu me connais et tu sais que je suis pas ce genre de femme. Mais vu qu'avec toi, tout devient différent…je me dis que oui…pourquoi pas…tenter la chose d'ici quelque temps.

**Sc **- Tu veux…qu'on se marie?

**L **- On a encore le temps de voir. Mais je pense…que ça me plairait…de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

**Sc **- Okay. Mais tu sais que si c'est le cas, je serais plus le seul à porter une bague à mon annulaire gauche?

**L **- Abruti.

**Sc **- Merci.

**L **- La bague…c'est plus comme un symbole…pour qu'on arrête de te draguer au boulot!

**Sc **- Je croyais que…

**L **- Ça me rend dingue. J'y peux rien, c'est comme ça.

**Sc **- J'aime quand tu es jalouse.

**L **- Pourquoi?

**Sc **- Parce que ça me prouve encore plus qu'on est ensemble et que ce qui nous unit c'est fort.

**L **- Vrai.

**Sc **- Maintenant que l'on s'est tout dit…j'ai le droit à ma deuxième moitié de surprise?

**L **- Je pense que tu as été assez sage pour ça. Mais tu vas devoir attendre deux petites minutes.

**Sc **- Lilly…

Elle disparut dans la chambre le laissant sur place. Il secoua la tête avant de regarder vers l'horizon en repensant à cette promesse qu'ils venaient de se faire.

_**L **__- Scotty?_

**Sc **- Oui?

_**L**__- Tu peux venir une minute s'il te plait?_

**Sc **- J'arrive.

Il regarda encore 10 secondes dehors avant de rentrer.

**Sc **- Qu'est-ce que…

Il se stoppa net, incapable de bouger ou même de prononcer un nouveau mot .

**L **- Je prendrais ta réaction pour…un « ça te plait beaucoup! »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il revint à lui, tout en la détaillant de haut en bas.

**Sc **- Soit je viens de mourir d'une crise cardiaque et je suis au paradis. Soit je suis toujours vivant… et je suis au paradis!

**L **- Option numéro 2!

**Sc **- Merci Seigneur!

Il s'approcha sans changer son regard de prédateur.

**Sc **- Je suppose que c'est…la deuxième moitié de ma surprise?

**L **- Oui.

**Sc **- Tu es magnifique!

**L **- Merci. Quand tu m'as dit d'en profiter pour me faire plaisir…j'avais pas vraiment ça en tête. Mais en passant devant une boutique Victoria Secrets… comment résister…à l'envie de te faire plaisir par la même occasion?

**Sc **- J'en sais rien. Tu sais que le bleu te va bien?

**L **- Maintenant je le sais, merci.

**Sc **- Merci à TOI!

**L **- Je t'en pris.

**Sc **- Je suppose que comme c'est neuf…c'est fragile?

**L **- Très.

**Sc **- Je tacherais de faire attention!

**L **- Y'a intérêt! Mais avant…

Elle s'approcha de lui et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

**L **- T'as cru que ça allait être si simple? Une nuisette contre un costume: tu trouves pas que c'est un peu déséquilibré?

**Sc **- Pas pour moi!

**L **- Mais pour moi oui!

En une minutes, il se retrouva en caleçon.

**L **- Voilà, maintenant c'est mieux!

**Sc **- Tu sais ce qui serait mieux?

**L **- Dis moi!

**Sc **- Que tu arrêtes de me torturer parce que je vais pas tenir longtemps!

**L **- Qu'est-ce que tu attends?

Son ton provocateur eut raison de lui et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour y penser, ils entamèrent un série de baisers qui ne se termina qu'au petit jour.

* * *

... alors, ça vous plait toujours?


	29. Chapter 29: D'un ennui mortel!

Salut les gens

Voici la suite de Kokomo. Une fois n'est pas coutume, on reste à Philie plus longtemps qu'à Hawaii (ben ouais un peu quand même)

**Disclamer: ...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 29: D'un ennui…mortel!**

**V** - Bon sang ce qu'on peut s'ennuyer par moment!

**T** - Vrai. Mais au moins, on fait pas d'heures sup!

**V **- Possible. Mais tout de même…

**M** - C'que j'aimerais être à la place de Lilly…

Tout le monde regarda Miller.

**M **- Quoi?

**J** - T'as entendu ce que tu viens de dire?

**M **- Oui. Enfin, je voudrais être en vacances, dans un pays chaud à rien faire si ce n'est profiter de mon homme…

**V** - C'est pas déjà ce que tu fais tous les soirs?

**M** - …

**V** - C'est bien ce que je pensais.

**M** - Non mais déjà…et puis merde, je fais ce que je veux! Mais pour en revenir…rien que d'être à Hawaii…le sable chaud, la mer turquoise, ne pas avoir à supporter tes collègues grognons dès les premières lueurs du jours…

**V** - HE!

**M** - Qui t'as dit que je parlais de toi Nick?

**V** - …

**J **- Je comprends Kat. Elle a de la chance! Et Scotty est vraiment celui qui lui fallait, pas de doutes possibles!

**M** - Mouais. Vous croyez qui font quoi?

**V** - Vaut mieux pas le savoir!

**T** - Ils ont plus 15 ans!

**J** - 6 ans qu'ils se connaissent, 4 mois qu'ils se revoient, 3 qu'ils sont ensemble et 10 jours de vacances dans un paradis tropicale…en amoureux…

**T** - … Mea Culpa!

**V** - Merci.

**J** - On dira qu'ils en profite pleinement… à leur façon.

**M** - Amen!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De l'autre côté du Pacifique, le réveil fût difficile pour le jeune couple. La nuit avait été trop agitée et trop courte niveau repos.

**L **- Bonjour mon cœur.

**Sc **- Bonjour mon ange. Tu as passé une bonne soirée?

**L **- Tu as vraiment besoin de me poser la question ou tu essayes juste de flatter ton ego?

**Sc **- Les deux! Mais dans l'autre sens… tu as été parfaite de ton côté aussi!

**L **- Merci. Dis moi…

**Sc **- Quoi?

**L **- Tu crois qu'on pourrait retarder l'excursion?

**Sc **- Une idée précise en tête?

**L **- Dormir!

**Sc **- Oh!

**L **- J'ai besoin de récupérer un peu de cette nuit! J'ai un amant extraordinaire qui ne me laisse aucun répit…

**Sc **- J'appelle la réception.

**L **- T'es génial.

Il appela la réception afin de décaler l'heure du rendez vous avant de se coucher et de laisser le sommeil l'envahir de nouveau.

Trois heures plus tard, ils finirent par vraiment émerger et commencèrent à se préparer.

**Sc **- Lil?

_**L **__- Oui?_

**Sc **- Je viens d'avoir Mike au téléphone.

_**L **__- Comment vont-ils?_

**Sc **- Bien. La grossesse de Gina se passe à merveille. Plus qu'un mois et demi et il y aura un nouveau Valens sur Terre.

**L **- Super tonton deviendrait il super impatient?

**Sc **- C'est vrai j'avoue! Mais c'est mon grand frère et mon premier neveu…

**L **- Ou nièce!

**Sc **- Ou nièce, en effet! Tu voudrais pas passer des coups de fils avant l'excursion?

**L **- Pas une mauvaise idée. Dis moi, en partant, on pourra passer voir ce paquebot?

**Sc **- Bien sûr. Pas de soucis!

**L **- Merci.

Elle prit le téléphone avant de composer un numéro plus que familier.

_**? **__- Inspecteur Jeffries?_

**L **- Aloha Tonton!

_**J**__ - Lilly?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au même moment à Philadelphie.

**V** - Alors voilà, je pense que j'ai trouvé.

**J** - On t'écoute.

**V** - Le Colonel Moutarde dans le petit salon avec…le chandelier!

**J** - BUZZ…perdu Nick!

**V** - Ah, je déteste ce jeu.

**J** - Tim?

**T** - Le Colonel Moutarde dans la salle de billard avec le chandelier.

**J** - BUZZ!

**T** - C'nul.

**V** - Merci petit.

**J** - Chef?

**St **- Miss Prune dans le petit salon avec le poignard!

**J** - BUZZ!

**St** - Bon sang, on est censé être des supers flics de la crime.

**J** - Il en reste une pour remonter le niveau.

**M **- Merci Will. Le Colonel Moutarde dans la bibliothèque avec…le revolver!

**J** - GLING GLING nous avons une gagnante!

**M** - YES! Désolée messieurs!

**V** - Comment tu as fais?

**M** - Juste de la déduction et je suis douée à ce jeu. J'ai toujours gagné sauf à Noël dernier…Lilly m'a mise à l'amende 4 fois de suite!

**J** - C'est la pro de ce jeu.

Ils se mirent à rire quand un des téléphones du bureau se mit à sonner.

**J** - C'est le mien.

**V** - Dépêche toi, on t'attend pour la prochaine.

**J** - Pas de soucis. Inspecteur Jeffries?

_**L**__- Aloha Tonton._

**J** - Lilly?

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

_**L**__ - En personne mon cher Will._

**J** - Ben ça alors, on parlait de toi y'a pas une minute.

_**L **__- Vraiment?_

**J **- Oui. Kat nous a battu au Cluedo.

Elle se mit à rire.

_**L**__- C'est si calme?_

**J **- T'as pas idée.

_**L**__- Mets le haut parleur._

**J** - Quitte pas! C'est bon.

_**L**__- Aloha tout le monde._

**Tous** - Aloha.

**M** - Comment vas-tu?

_**L **__- C'est le paradis sur Terre._

_**Sc **__- Eh, c'était ma phrase!_

_**L**__- Y'a prescription. Tu l'as utilisé hier soir et dans des circonstances complètements différentes!_

_**Sc**__- Possible. Mais quand même…_

**V** - Des nuages au paradis?

**L **_- Aucunes chances! Une petite divergence d'opinion…_

**T** - Bon sinon comment ça se passe…et évitez les détails sordides merci.

_**L**__- Promis. Tout va bien. Il fait beau et chaud. On a une vue imprenable et je vous ai trouvé des souvenirs!_

_**Sc**__- ON vous a trouvé des souvenirs._

_**L **__- T'es gonflé. Tu m'as laissé choisir toute seule pendant que toi…_

_**Sc**__- Je te préparais une surprise pour aujourd'hui._

**M** - Quelle surprise?

_**L**__- Oui, j'aimerais bien savoir moi aussi._

_**Sc **__- Vous autre, vous verrez les photos à notre retour. Quant à toi mon cœur…t'en saura rien avant qu'on y soit!_

_**L**__- Mais je…tu te venges pour hier?_

_**Sc**__- Exact!_

**St** - Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé hier?

_**Sc**__- Elle m'a torturé toute la journée!_

**V** - Qu'est-ce que tu lui avais fait avant?… Oublie ma question!

_**L**__- Pas du tout. Je lui ai acheté un petit cadeau et il a du attendre la fin de la soirée pour l'avoir._

**M** - Ça t'a plus comme cadeau?

_**Sc**__- Oh que oui!_

**J** - Ta voix en dit trop. On devrait vous laisser.

_**L**__- Je pense aussi. Et puis, Kat doit vous mettre une deuxième raclée au Cluedo._

**M **- Compte sur moi.

_**L**__- Un conseil, méfie toi de Will…c'est un bluffeur né._

**J** - C'est petit ma grande.

_**L**__- Je sais. Mais on appelle ça de la solidarité féminine._

**M **- Merci Lil'.

_**L**__- De rien._

_**Sc**__- Embrasses mon couz pour moi…enfin tu vois…_

**M** - Je lui passerais le message.

**J** - Bye les amoureux.

_**L**__- Salut tout le monde._

**St** - Profitez bien.

_**Sc**__- AUCUN soucis John!_

**St** - Scotty!

_**L**__- Ciao!_

Jeffries raccrocha en souriant.

**J** - J'vous avais dit qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre ces deux là.

**St** - C'est clair.

**V** - Bon trêve de plaisanterie, on se refait une partie?

**M** - Avec joie! Un volontaire?

**St **- Je me charge du pot.

**T** - Merci chef.

C'est ainsi qu'ils entamèrent une nouvelle partie de Cluedo, une nouvelle fois gagnée par Kat Miller.

* * *

J'aimerais bien faire des parties de Cluedo au taf moi aussi... Pas sur que les clients apprécient néanmoins!


	30. Chapter 30: Changement de programme

Hello les gens

Voici un new chap de Kokomo. Merci à tous et toutes de lire cette ff et de me laisser des reviews à chaque fois! J'vais pas vous mentir, on entre dans la phase MEGA fleur bleue de la ff... enfin plus qu'à l'habitude...^^

**Disclamer: Seul Tyler, l'hôtesse et mon imagination m'appartiennent dans ce chapitre. L'hôtel cité dans le chapitre existe vraiment!**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 30: Changement de programme.**

Au même moment, à Hawaii.

**L **- Ils vont finir par avoir une mauvaise opinion de nous.

**Sc **- J'en ai rien à faire. Tout ce qui compte c'est toi.

**L **- T'es mignon. Alors, c'est quoi cette surprise? C'est en plus de l'excursion en mer?

**Sc **- Oui.

**L **- Dis m'en plus!

**Sc **- Prends tes affaires et fais moi confiance.

**L **- A vos ordres.

Ils quittèrent la chambre en souriant. Ils passèrent par le port, laissant à Lilly le temps d'observer le paquebot qu'elle avait vu depuis la terrasse de leur suite

**Sc **- Tout va bien?

**L **- Oui. Je suis juste en admiration.

**Sc **- Ça donne envie hein?

**L **- Oui c'est vrai.

Il se plaça derrière elle, l'entourant de ses bras.

**Sc **- Je pensais à un truc.

**L **- Dis moi.

**Sc **- Même si on a dit qu'on avait le temps…ça te dirait…une croisière…pour notre voyage de noce?

**L **- T'es sérieux?

**Sc **- Pourquoi pas? On a le temps de voir mais…vu qu'on a déjà fait une île paradisiaque pour notre premier voyage et ce…pour nos trois mois…autant mettre la barre plus haute.

**L **- J'aimerais beaucoup.

**Sc **- Et allez…soyons encore plus fou.

**L **- Quoi?

**Sc **- Ça te dirais de…monter à bord et de faire une croisière... tout de suite?

**L **- Pardon?

Elle se retourna et vit son sourire de charmeur.

**L **- T'es…vraiment?

**Sc **- 4 jours et 3 nuits à bord de ce somptueux bateau de croisière.

**L **- C'est ça ta surprise?

**Sc **- Oui. Hier en planifiant la plongée, le réceptionniste m'a dit qu'on pouvait faire une mini croisière. Le tour de l'archipel en fait. Alors j'ai dit banco.

**L **- On va faire une croisière?

**Sc **- Si Mademoiselle Rush veut bien se donner la peine?

Il lui tendit sa main, qu'elle accepta et ils partirent en direction de l'embarcadère.

**Hôtesse **- Aloha.

**Sc **- Aloha. J'ai réservé via _l'Hyatt Regency Hotel Waikiki_

**Hôtesse **- Votre nom?

**Sc **- Scotty Valens.

**Hôtesse **- Mr et Mme Valens pour la croisière archipel de 4 jours?

**Sc **- En effet.

**Hôtesse **- Prenez place à bord, un de nos agents de bord vous guidera.

**Sc **- Merci.

**Hôtesse **- Aloha et bon voyage.

**Sc **- Merci.

Ils montèrent sur la passerelle. Une fois arrivés sur le pont, un homme les gratifia d'un collier de fleurs.

**? **- Aloha. Mon nom est Tyler et je serais votre agent de bord!

**Sc **- Aloha. J'ai fais une réservation au nom de Valens.

**Ty **- Valens…en effet, cabine 1432, pont 4. Suivez moi.

Il les dirigea à travers le bateau, leur expliquant comment faire pour ne pas se perdre en route.

**Ty **- Nous y voila.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cabine, laissant les deux touristes sans voix.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ty **- Voici pour vous.

**L **- WOW.

**Ty **- Ça fait toujours cet effet là la première fois. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, voici mon code personnel, à composer directement sur le téléphone de la cabine. Je vais vous laisser mais avant…

Il ouvrit la fenêtre qui les mena sur une mini terrasse.

**Ty **- La photo souvenir.

Ils se regardèrent avec un grand sourire, chacun un bras autour de la taille de l'autre.

**Ty **- Parfait. Elle sera prête d'ici à demain. Profitez en bien et à très vite.

**L **- Merci Tyler.

Il quitta la pièce après avoir été remercié gracieusement par Scotty.

**Sc **- T'en penses quoi?

**L **- Tu es complètement barré!

**Sc **- Merci mon ange.

**L **- La croisière ça passe. Mais ça… la suite avec terrasse…

**Sc **- J'ai voulu voir les choses en grands. Car rien ne serra jamais trop beau ou trop grand pour toi.

**L **- Tu es l'homme presque parfait!

**Sc **- Presque?

**L **- J'attends de voir ce que tu donnes en travaux ménager à deux. Après je pourrais vraiment juger.

**Sc **- Je te l'accorde. On va se balader?

**L **- Avec plaisir.

Ils se dirigèrent sur le pont principal et arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir le bateau quitter le port et entamer son trajet en mer.

Durant le reste de l'après midi, ils partirent à la découverte du bateau, émerveillés par toutes nouvelles choses qu'ils découvraient. Vers 18h30, ils retournèrent dans leur cabine afin de se préparer au dîner. Lilly s'allongea sur le lit.

**L **- Dis moi que c'est pas un rêve. Qu'on est bel et bien en train de faire une croisière dans l'archipel d'Hawaii pour nos trois mois de relation!

**Sc **- C'est pas un rêve mon ange.

**L **- Merci!

**Sc **- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

**L **- Rien…

**Sc **- Inspecteur Rush!

**L **- Je déteste quand tu fais ça…surtout maintenant qu'on est en vacances.

**Sc **- Alors dis moi!

**L **- Juste que…quand on a embarqué…cette femme nous a appelé…Mr et Mme Valens.

**Sc **- Ah oui.

**L **- C'est toi qui a réservé comme ça?

**Sc **- Non! J'aurais pu…au vu de la tournure des évènements mais…c'est pas moi. Ça te dérange?

**L **- Non, pas vraiment…je pense plutôt que…ça m'habitue pour le futur…qu'en penses tu?

**Sc **- Possible. En attendant que ce jour arrive…on va juste en profiter. Ça te va?

**L **- Parfait!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leur premier dîner sur le bateau se passa dans des conditions parfaite: l'ambiance, le décor… Ils se promenèrent sur le pont après, main dans la main, au clair de lune. Il y avait un orchestre dans la salle principale dont la musique arrivait jusqu'à eux.

**Sc** - Danse avec moi.

**L **- Quoi?

**Sc** - Je t'ai demandé de danser avec moi.

**L **- Ici?

**Sc** - Oui.

**L **- Tu sais que t'es vraiment fou?

**Sc** - De toi y'a aucuns doutes possible.

Elle accepta avant de sourire à la musique.

_Someday when I'm awfully low _

_When the world is cold _

_I'll feel a glow just thinking of you _

_And the way you look tonight. _

**L **- C'était prémédité?

**Sc** - Je t'aurais demandé de danser avec moi d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais quoi de mieux que notre chanson…

**L **- Tu l'auto proclames "notre chanson?"

**Sc** - Ben c'est la chanson sur laquelle on a dansé y'a à près de deux semaines, lors de notre premier vrai dîner ensemble, pour fêter nos trois et la Saint Valentin.

_Oh, but you're lovely with your smile so warm _

_And your cheek so soft _

_There is nothing for me to love you _

_And the way you look tonight _

**L **- C'est vrai. Mais…

**Sc** - Quoi?

**L **- A ton avis, combien de couples sur Terre ont « _The Way You Look Tonignt _» comme chanson?

_With each word your tenderness grows _

_Tearing my fear apart _

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose touches my foolish heart _

**Sc** - C'est un point de vue assez intéressant en effet. Mais c'est une chanson romantique, sur laquelle on a compris beaucoup de chose alors…

**L **- C'est vrai. Mais on ne fait rien comme les autres depuis le début de notre relation, autant continuer dans ce sens, qu'en penses tu?

**Sc** - Vrai? Une idée en tête?

**L **- Les chansons romantiques c'est assez bateau. Tout le monde veut la sienne alors que plein de gens l'ont déjà. Et limite, c'est obligatoire le jour de ton mariage…

**Sc** - Je vois…donc une chanson rien qu'à nous, sur laquelle on se sent bien et on sur laquelle on a compris plein de choses…

**L **- Voila, une chanson qui nous représente, à un moment précis de notre relation.

_Lovely, never ever change _

_Keep that breathless charr _

_Won't you please arrange it? _

_'Cause I love you _

**Sc** - Et tout sauf une chanson d'amour.

**L **- Entre autre.

_Just the way you look tonight_

**Sc** - J'ai trouvé.

**L **- Vraiment?

**Sc** - Oui.

**L **- Et c'est quoi?

**Sc** - Ça commence par…_"Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama"_

_Hum hum hum hum_

_Just the way you look…tonight._

**L **- "Kokomo"?

**Sc** - Exact!

**L **- Tu es sérieux?

**Sc** - Oui. Après tout, on l'a dansé le soir du bal de la Police et devant tout le monde au bar. C'est une chanson rythmée et…je pense que très peu de couples l'ont comme leur chanson!

Elle fit mine de réfléchir une seconde.

**L **- J'adore.

**Sc** - Vrai?

**L **- Oui. Tu as plutôt bien défini le concept. C'est une chanson rien qu'à nous…sur laquelle on a ri et aussi d'autre chose mais bref…j'accepte!

**Sc** - Super.

* * *

Les deux chansons sont: _The Way You Look Tonight_ par Tony Bennett et _Kokomo_ des Beach Boys


	31. Chapter 31: Besoin de parler

Hello

Voici un petit chapitre de Kokomo. Le dernier... avant la semaine prochaine. En effet, je pars en vacances et je n'aurais pas accès à Internet. Il vous faudra donc attendre jusqu'au dimanche 13 pour une suite ma foi... des PLUS que TRÈS intéressante.

En attendant, y'a ce chapitre... ^^

**Disclamer: ...**

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 31: Besoin de parler.**

**St** - Du nouveau?

**T** - D'après les derniers témoignages, la piste du père est celle que nous allons privilégier.

**St **- Bien. Continuez les recherches sur cet homme.

**T** - Oui chef.

**V** - On peut dire adieu à la pause déjeuner.

**M** - Sauf si une âme charitable se déplace pour tout le monde. Et comme tu as évoqué le déjeuner…

**V **- Ça va, j'y vais. Tout le monde prend comme d'habitude?

**Tous** - Oui.

**V** - A tout à l'heure.

Vera prit sa veste avant de partir chercher le déjeuner.

**T** - Tu le mènes par le bout du nez.

**M **- Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

**J** - Vrai.

**M **- Hum…excuse moi. Miller.

_**L **- Salut._

**M **- Hey. Comment vas-tu?

_**L **- Bien et toi?_

**M **- Ça va tranquillement.

_**L **- Tu es au bureau?_

**M **- Oui.

_**L **- Il est possible que tu t'isoles?_

**M **- Tout va bien?

_**L **- Oui. J'ai juste besoin…_

**M **- Ne quittes pas.

Elle se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de repos.

**M **- Je t'écoute.

_**L **- J'avais juste besoin d'entendre une voix féminine!_

**M **- Le voix de Scotty te barbe tant que ça?

_**L **- Du tout. Mais vu que je n'ai pas l'habitude des vacances…_

**M **- Vrai. Alors, comment ça se passe?

_**L **- Plus que bien à dire vrai._

**M **- A ce point?

_**L **- Tu n'imagines même pas._

**M **- Rien que de savoir que tu es à Hawaii avec ton amoureux me fait imaginer un minimum!

_**L **- Certes mais y'a BEAUCOUP plus._

**M **- Attends je m'assoies. C'est bon.

_**L **- Je te déranges pas?_

**M **- Non, on attend que Nick ramène le déjeuner.

_**L **- Je vois._

**M **- Alors dis moi tout.

_**L **- Voilà. Euh…en fait…les choses évoluent entre Scotty et moi._

**M **- Continue.

_**L **- On en avait déjà fait allusion avant de partir mais on a pris la décision de…vivre ensemble._

**M **- VRAIMENT?

_**L **- Oui._

**M **- C'est génial.

_**L **- T'es sûre?_

**M **- Bien entendu. Tu en doutes?

_**L **- Non, pas vraiment. Ce qui fait bizarre c'est que…on est ensemble depuis un peu plus de trois mois…_

**M **- Mais avec votre passé, ça compense.

_**L **- Aussi._

**M **- Y'a autre chose?

_**L **- …_

**M **- Lil'?

_**L **- Euh oui…c'est le plus gros morceau. Il me tuera sûrement quand il saura que tu es au courant._

**M **- Il n'est pas là?

_**L **- Il est au casino._

**M **- Au casino?

_**L **- Ah oui, autre surprise de mon homme…on fait une mini croisière de 4 jours._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**M **- T'es sérieuse?

_**L **- On ne peut plus. On rentre demain à l'hôtel._

**M** - Si j'avais su qu'il était comme ça, j'aurais tenté le coup!

_**L **- EH! D'une, c'est trop tard. Et de deux, y'a Pete!_

**M** - Et tout se passe très bien, ne t'en fait pas.

_**L **- J'espère bien._

**M** - Donc…

_**L **- Voilà… lorsque je vous ai acheté vos souvenirs…je lui ai acheté un petit quelque chose._

**M** - C'était quoi?

_**L **- Promets moi de pas criser._

**M** - C'est jamais bon quand tu demandes ça.

_**L **- Je sais. Voilà…je lui acheté…une bague!_

**M** - …

Elle soupira.

_**L **- Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça._

**M **- Une…bague?

_**L **- Ouais. J'ai flashé dessus. Et j'en ai marre qu'il se fasse draguer._

**M **- Je te comprends. J'suis un peu dans le même cas. Mais bref… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

_**L **- Ben…que… tu vois…_

**M **- C'est un cadeau original mais si tu voulais faire dans le subtil sans évoquer…tu vois…mauvais choix!

_**L **- Choix excellent de notre côté._

**M **- Okay mais…oh non! Me dis pas que…

_**L **- C'est pas définitif et y'a pas eu de « représailles » de son côté mais…on en a parlé._

**M **- LE MARIAGE?

_**L **- Dis le plus fort, j'suis pas sûre que Stillman t'ait entendu!_

**M **- Je pense que si…au vue de la tête qu'ils font tous.

_**L **- Super. _

**M **- Ils savent pas que c'est toi donc…

_**L **- Possible._

**M **- C'est si sérieux que ça?

_**L **- On dirait bien. Mais c'est-ce que je disais…vu que ça ne fait que trois mois et demi…j'ai l'impression que tout va trop vite et que tout va foirer à un moment ou un autre._

**M **- Faites en sorte que rien ne foire et ça le fera.

_**L **- On va tout faire pour en effet. Ça fait du bien d'en parler._

**M **- T'aurais pu appeler Will.

_**L **- Il me fallait un point de vue féminin. Et vu que tu es ma meilleure amie…_

**M **- J'en suis flattée et…

_**L **- Faut que je te laisse. Il revient._

**M **- Okay. Te stresses pas, on verra ça à votre retour.

_**L **- Okay. Encore merci Kat._

**M **- De rien.

_**L **- Bye._

**M** - Salut.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**J **- Alors?

**M** - Quoi?

**St** - Vous étiez assez expressive dans la salle de repos…à propos du mariage!

**M **- Oh ça. Oui, désolée je…une amie d'enfance « anti mariage » vient de m'apprendre que c'est en projet avec son petit ami. C'est pour ça que j'ai réagi de cette manière. Encore désolée.

**St **- Ça passe pour cette fois ci.

**M **- Merci chef.

**St** - Je suppose qu'on attend Vera pour le déjeuner?

**M **- Oui chef.

**St** - Bien. Prévenez moi quand il arrive, je meurs de faim.

* * *

Voila, on s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui.

Bonnes vacances... à non désolée, c'est pour moi ça!


	32. Chapter 32: Dernière soirée à bord

ALOHA la compagnie.

Me voilà de retour mais toujours en vacances! Voici la suite tant attendu de Kokomo avec... de légers changements en perspectives...

**WARNING:** On entre dans les 10 derniers chapitres! (Mais pas d'inquiétude... y'a encore pas mal de fic derrière...)

**Disclamer: ...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 32: Dernière soirée à bord…**

**Sc - **Salut toi.

**L **- Hey. Tu t'es bien amusé?

**Sc **- Mouais, c'était sympa…

**L **- Combien tu as perdu?

**Sc **- Ben…

**L **- Scott!

**Sc **- J'ai…trois fois ma mise!

**L **- Près de 3000$? Mais qu'est-ce qui…

Il se mit à rire devant sa réaction.

**L **- Quoi? Tu trouves que c'est drôle?

**Sc **- Du tout. Juste que j'ai pas perdu, j'ai gagné!

**L **- Quoi?

**Sc **- Je les ai tous laissé en plan.

**L **- 3000$?

**Sc **- J'suis le roi du Poker ma puce!

**L **- …

**Sc **- Je vais pouvoir te couvrir de cadeau!

**L **- Scotty!

**Sc **- Ça me fait plaisir. Et puis vu que la moitié de ma mise t'appartenait, autant que tu en profites un peu aussi.

**L **- Comme tu voudras.

**Sc **- Cache ta joie mon ange.

**L **- Tu sais très bien que je suis pas comme ça.

**Sc **- Ben t'es mal tombée avec moi dans ces cas là.

**L **- J'vois ça. Tant pis, je te garde quand même!

**Sc **- J'espère bien.

**Ty **- Tout se passe bien pour vous?

**L **- Très bien merci Tyler.

**Ty **- J'ai entendu parler de votre jeu Scotty. Félicitations.

**Sc **- Merci.

**Ty **- Vous savez qu'il y a une grande soirée jeux ce soir. Je suis sûr que vous pourriez faire un tabac.

**Sc **- C'est possible. Mais je sais me contenir. Je connais mes limites et généralement, je ne suis en veine qu'une seule fois dans la journée.

**Ty **- C'est très noble comme attitude.

**Sc **- Et puis, je pourrais couvrir ma tendre aimée de cadeau.

**Ty **- Vous savez que vous avez de la chance?

**L **- Il paraît oui!

**Ty **- C'est même sûr. Bon, je vous laisse profiter de cette dernière journée à bord et je vous dis à plus tard.

**Sc **- Merci Tyler.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La journée se passa comme les autres journées: bronzage, balade sur le bateau et repos. Ils se préparèrent ensuite pour la soirée du Capitaine. Tyler les présenta et leur indiqua ensuite leur table pour la soirée.

Après le dîner, alors qu'ils se promenaient sur le pont, Tyler arriva à leur hauteur.

**Ty **- Aloha.

**Sc **- Hey.

**Ty **- Je peux vous parler un instant?

**L **- Bien entendu.

**Ty **- Voilà, c'est votre dernière soirée à bord et on propose toujours ça aux couples qui partent bientôt. Alors, je me devais de vous le demander.

**L **- De quoi s'agit il?

**Ty **- Voilà, vu que vous ne participez pas à la soirée jeux et que vous êtes un couple très charmant et attachant… je vous propose…de faire le grand saut!

**L **- Pardon?

**Ty **- Je sais que c'est assez soudain mais…il y a une chapelle sur le bateau où nous unissons et réunissons les couples.

**Sc **- Un mariage?

**Ty **- Oui. C'est un vrai mariage, qui vaut dans tous les Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Il suffit d'apporter le certificat de mariage à la mairie et le tour est joué. Et rien ne vous empêche de vous unir de nouveau plus tard, de retour chez vous!

**L **- C'est une plaisanterie?

**Ty **- Aucunement.

**L **- Mais c'est…

**Sc **- Épouse moi!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle se retourna et vit l'air sérieux de son petit ami.

**L **- Quoi?

**Sc **- Je t'ai demandé de m'épouser!

**L **- T'es pas sérieux?

**Sc **- Je l'ai rarement été plus.

**L **- Mais Scotty…

**Sc **- Juste…laisse moi exposer mes arguments.

**L **- …

**Sc **- Je sais que c'est complètement dingue et que tu as des doutes sur pleins de choses, par rapport à ton passé, au mien, à notre relation. C'est vrai qu'on est ensemble que depuis mi Février mais… on a vécu tellement de chose depuis ses 7 dernières années que…c'est comme si on avait été ensemble depuis le début et que la vie s'était amusée avec nous, à nous séparer puis à nous remettre ensemble. Trois mois ou sept ans…le bilan reste le même: on est ensemble et on s'aime. On en a parlé et tu as dis qu'on se marierait un jour. Je veux pas attendre de rentrer à Philie pour le faire. J'ai pas envie de devoir tout préparer durant des mois. Et puis…avec ton boulot…je refuse de te perdre sans qu'on ait pu le faire. Depuis le début on vit au jour le jour en saisissant des opportunités…pourquoi pas celle-ci?

Elle resta sans voix, les larmes glissants en cascade sur ses joues.

**L **- Comment…tu fais pour lire en moi?

**Sc **- C'est tout un entraînement je t'ai dit!

**L **- Tu sais que…c'est la plus belle déclaration qu'on m'ait jamais fait.

**Sc **- Je me doute.

**L **- Et tu sais ce qui la rend encore plus spéciale?

**Sc **- Dis moi.

**L **- C'est que cette déclaration…c'est mon mari qui me l'a fait!

**Sc **- Tu…oui?

**L **- J'en ai bien peur!

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la fit tourner.

**L **- On va se marier?

**Sc **- Oui!

**L **- Okay, c'est complètement dingue!

**Sc **- Mais tellement nous!

**L **- Vrai.

**Ty **- Je suppose que je vous montre le chemin?

**L **- Une minute.

**Sc **- Quoi?

**L **- On a rien: pas de bagues, pas de témoins et au niveau vestimentaire…

**Ty **- Il y a tout ce qu'il faut sur le bateau pour les bijoux. Niveau vestimentaire, vos tenus de ce soir seront parfaites et pour les témoins…on a des téléphones!

**Sc **- Lilly?

**L **- On est complètement barré!

**Ty **- En route.

Ils suivirent Tyler jusqu'à la bijouterie.

**Ty **- Je vous abandonne ici. Une fois votre choix effectué, on appellera ensemble vos témoins et après…il n'y aura plus de retour possible.

**Sc **- D'accord.

**Ty **- A tout de suite.

Ils les laissa choisir leurs bijoux et prépara la petite cérémonie.

* * *

... ... ... ...


	33. Chapter 33: Alliances et témoins

Salut les gens!

Bon, désolée pour l'attende d'une semaine mais j'avais des petits soucis Internet et le retour des vacs...

Bref, voici la suite de Kokomo et pour me faire pardonner, j'vous mettrais un autre chapitre mercredi... et pas des moindres :D

**Disclamer: seule la vendeuse est de moi!**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 33: Les alliances et les témoins.**

Ils étaient en train d'observer les différentes alliances dans les vitrines.

**L **- T'es sûr de toi?

**Sc **- Lilly…

**L **- Non pas ça. J'veux dire…t'es sûr que…c'est moi?

**Sc **- A la seconde où on s'est rencontré, je l'ai su. Arrête de te stresser. Mais si tu veux, on reporte et…

**L **- Non. C'est toi qui a raison: on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait alors…autant prendre le risque.

**Sc **- Okay. Juste…tu es sûre aussi que…

**L **- A la seconde où on s'est rencontré!

**Sc **- Mouais! Bien joué!

**L **- Merci.

**Vendeuse **- Vous avez choisi?

**Sc **- Les dames d'abord. Celle-ci s'il vous plait!

**Vendeuse **- Excellent choix.

**Sc **- Merci.

Elle sortit la bague et la tendit à Lilly qui l'essaya.

**Vendeuse **- Elle a été faite pour vous on dirait.

**L **- A ce que je vois.

**Vendeuse **- Et pour monsieur?

**Sc **- Lilly?

**L **- D'accord. Hum…laisse moi réfléchir…celle là!

**Vendeuse **- De même madame, un excellent choix.

Il essaya la bague avec un sourire satisfait.

**Sc **- On les prend!

**Vendeuse **- Parfait.

La vendeuse mit les alliances dans deux écrins.

**Vendeuse **- Tous mes vœux de bonheur.

**L **- Merci.

Ils sortirent de la petite bijouterie et trouvèrent Tyler devant une porte.

**Ty **- Le shopping est terminé?

**L **- On dirait bien.

**Ty **- Parfait. Alors voila, vous allez vous séparer, appeler chacun vos témoins que l'on mettra en radio conférence et on se lancera.

**L **- Bien.

**Sc **- Tu as choisi Kat?

**L **- Je voudrais Will aussi. Il me soutient depuis le début.

**Sc **- Demande à Kat de passer chez lui.

**L **- Mon mari est un génie.

**Sc **- Attends 10 minutes avant de le redire.

**L **- Okay. Mike et Gina?

**Sc **- Ouais.

**Ty **- Vous vous êtes mis d'accord?

**L **- Oui.

**Ty **- Bien. Alors Scotty, dans cette pièce et Lilly…avec moi.

**Sc **- Okay.

**Ty **- Un dernier bisou de célibataire est autorisé.

**L **- Merci Tyler.

Elle se réfugia dans les bras de Scotty et ferma les yeux.

**Sc **- Ça va?

**L **- Oui. J'veux juste…passer mes derniers instants entant que Mademoiselle Rush dans les bras de mon petit ami et passer mes premiers moments entant que Madame Valens dans les bras de mon mari!

**Sc **- Donc…pas de retour en arrière?

**L **- C'était ton idée Valens! T'es piégé avec moi pour…le reste de nos vie!

**Sc **- Pas de soucis. Bien, ce fût un plaisir de faire votre connaissance Mademoiselle Lilian Rush.

**L **- Merci Monsieur Valens.

**Sc **- A tout de suite.

**L **- Ouais.

Il y eu un tendre baiser avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**J **- Jeffries.

_**L **__- Bonsoir Tonton._

**J **- Hey toi. Comment va?

_**L **__- Bien, très bien même._

**J **- Que me vaut l'honneur à cette heure ci?

_**L **__- Euh… Tu es encore au boulot?_

**J **- Oui. On a une enquête qui nous prend du temps.

_**L **__- Je vois. __Kat est encore là?_

**J** - Oui, on est tous là!

_**L** - Y'a __moyen que tu me rendes un service?_

**J **- Dis moi.

_**L **__- Tu pourrais d'isoler avec Kat, j'ai à vous parler._

**J **- Euh…okay.

Il fit signe à Kat de le suivre et s'enferma dans un salle, loin de tous regards ou autre.

**J **- Voilà, c'est bon.

_**L **__- Sûr?_

**J **- Lilly!

_**L **__- Désolée. Tu peux mettre le haut parleur?_

Il secoua la tête avant de s'exécuter.

**J **- Voilà.

**M **- Tu peux plus te passer de nous que tu appelles deux fois par jours?

_**L **__- Si on veut. J'ai besoin de vous._

**J **- Pourquoi faire?

_**L **__- La vérité?_

**M **- De préférence.

_**L **__- Je…euh…en fait…_

**J **- Tu tournes en rond!

_**L **__- C'est pas évident!_

**M **- Tranches dans le vif et…

_**L **__- Avec Scotty on va se marier!_

**J **- Ça ira…quoi?

_**L **__- …_

**M **- Je croyais que tu ne devais pas le dire?

**J **- T'étais au courant?

**M **- En partie mais…

_**L **__- STOP! Vous avez pas compris!_

**M **- Si, toi et Scotty vous allez vous mariez…

_**L **__- Ce soir!_

**J **- Et on…QUOI?

**M **- T'es pas sérieuse?

_**L **__- Si!_

**M **- Mais je croyais que…

_**L **__- C'était pas prévu mais…on veut pas perdre de temps._

**J **- C'est clair que vous en perdez pas.

_**L **__- Oui._

**J **- Mais pourquoi…

_**L **__- Ben…même si on est pas à Philie…on a toujours besoin de témoins. Qui de mieux que mon super tonton et ma meilleure amie?_

**M **- Pour de vrai?

_**L **__- Oui Kat._

**M **- AHAHAHAH c'est excellent.

_**L **__- Will?_

**J **- Tu en es sûre?

_**L **__- Certaine._

**J **- Bon, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire donc…d'accord!

_**L **__- Merci merci merci. C'est énorme pour moi._

**J **- Pour nous aussi.

_**Ty **__- Lilly? C'est bon pour vous?_

_**L **__- Oui Tyler._

_**Ty **__- Okay, on va les connecter à la salle._

_**L **__- Oui. Bon, je vous laisse avec Tyler, il va vous expliquer le déroulement. Moi, j'ai une retouche maquillage à faire._

**M **- Okay.

_**L **__- A tout de suite._

**J **- Oui.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Gi **- Résidence Valens?

_**Sc **__- Salut toi._

**Gi **- Hey beau gosse. Comment vas-tu?

_**Sc **__- Bien merci. Et toi? Comment va le petit monstre qui grandit en toi?_

**Gi **- Bien. Ça commence à remuer sec et de plus en plus.

_**Sc **__- Super. J'vous dérange pas?_

**Gi **- Non, on regarde un film.

_**Sc **__- Okay. Tu peux me passer Mike?_

**Gi **- Oui. Tiens mon chéri.

**Mi **- Salut Scott!

_**Sc **__- Salut Mike._

**Mi **- Alors Hawaii, comment c'est?

_**Sc **__- Flippant!_

**Mi **- Hein? Tu m'expliques?

_**Sc **__- Désolé. Non, c'est pas flippant les vacances…juste que…_

**Mi **- Quoi?

_**Sc **__- Tu m'as toujours dis de faire ce que je pensais être le meilleur pour moi._

**Mi **- Bien sûr. En quoi…

_**Sc **__- Avec Lilly on se marie ce soir!_

**Mi **- …

_**Sc **__- Mike?_

**Mi **- Répète un peu.

Il soupira.

_**Sc **__- Avec Lilly on se marie ce soir!_

**Mi **- MAIS T'ES BARRER?

_**Sc **__- Complètement._

**Mi **- C'est…sérieux?

_**Sc **__- Oui. C'est compliqué mais…on va le faire._

**Mi **- Mais…

_**Sc **__- J'ai besoin de toi et Gina comme témoins!_

**Mi **- Quoi?

_**Sc **__- On a beau pas se marier à la maison, on veut avoir de la famille comme témoins. Qui de mieux que le meilleur de tous les grands frères du monde et ma belle sœur?_

**Mi **- Je…t'es gravement atteint!

_**Sc **__- Pire. T'es d'accord?_

**Mi **- Bien sûr andouille! J'en suis honoré p'tit frère.

_**Sc **__- Super._

_**Ty **__- Scotty?_

_**Sc **__- Oui Tyler?_

_**Ty**__- C'est bon?_

_**Sc **__- Oui._

_**Ty **__- Parfait, on va faire le raccord._

_**Sc **__- Okay. Bon, je vous laisse avec Tyler. On se reparle dans deux minutes._

**Mi **- Okay. Scott?

_**Sc **__- Ouais?_

**Mi **- Je t'aime!

_**Sc **__- Moi aussi Mike!_

* * *

Sortez les mouchoirs, le GRAND moment est arrivé!


	34. Chapter 34: Le grand saut

HELLO

Ben ouais suis de super bonne humeur! Comment ne pas l'être: repos, beau temps, football et ff... ^^

**WARNING::** SORTEZ LES MOUCHOIRS! Le grand moment est arrivé!

Spéciale Dédicace à Miss "La Grande Prêtresse de la Frustration" (qui se reconnaitra :D...)

A ma chère Gisèle sans qui... ben je me marrerais pas autant et à qui je dédicace cette MA.G.N.I.F.I.Q.U.E. chanson qui nous rappelle les vacances en début de mois... (Vive le Hawaii Français!)

**Disclamer: Vive les mariés!**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 34: Le grand saut.**

**Ty **- Alors, pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de soucis… du côté de la mariée nous avons pour témoins: Kat Miller et Will Jeffries.

_**J **__- Correct._

**Ty **- Et pour le marié: Mike et Gina Valens.

_**Mi**__- C'est nous._

**Ty **- Parfait. Bon, pour moi, c'est bon. Scotty, vous pouvez venir.

Il s'avança devant Tyler.

**Ty **- Tout le monde est relié.

**Sc **- Okay.

_**J/M **__- Salut Scotty._

**Sc**- Salut vous deux.

**Mi **_- Tu flippes p'tit frère?_

**Sc**- La ferme Mike!

_**J **__- L'écoute pas! Concentre toi sur une seule chose!_

**Sc **- Laquelle Will?

_**J **__- Ta femme imbécile!_

**Sc **- Bien entendu.

**Ty **- Prêt?

**Sc **- Non!

**Ty **- Parfait!

Tyler mit la musique en marche et alla chercher Lilly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ty **- Il est l'heure.

**L **- Déjà?

**Ty **- C'est maintenant ou jamais!

**L **- Je suppose que pour le « jamais », c'est déjà trop tard pour le dire donc…

Elle se leva et prit le bras de Tyler.

**L **- On est parti!

**Ty **- Parfait. Pour info, tout le monde est connecté, Scotty est stressé et vous êtes ravissante.

**L **- Merci!

**Ty **- De rien.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la porte, leur laissant le temps de se regarder un moment avant qu'ils ne remontent l'allée.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tyler les arrêta.

**Ty **- Qui donne la main de cette femme à cet homme?

_**J**__ - Moi, Will Jeffries._

**Ty **- Parfait.

Il se plaça sur l'estrade.

**Sc **- Tu es magnifique.

**L **- Merci.

**Ty **- Mes chers amis, nous sommes réunis ce soir sur ce magnifique paquebot pour célébrer l'union de Lilly Rush et Scotty Valens. Ils ont tous deux choisi deux témoins en la présence virtuelle de Kat Miller et Will Jeffries pour la mariée et de Mike et Gina Valens pour le marié. Bien, si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, malgré la distance qui nous sépare, qu'il parle maintenant.

_**J **__- On a tellement attendu pour ça qu'on pourrait dire oui à leur place._

_**Mi **__- Bonne parole Will!_

_**J **__- Merci Mike._

Tous se mirent à rire.

**Ty **- Parfait. Donc…je sais que vous n'avez rien préparé… mais…vous échapperez pas aux vœux! Honneur aux dames.

**L **- Euh…Tous ici "présent" vous savez que je suis pas comme ça. On me l'a fait remarquer tellement de fois…Mais à la seconde où j'ai croisé Scotty…il y a sept ans, j'ai su que c'était différent. On a fait comme si il n'y avait rien mais…y'a quatre mois, on a été rattrapé par les évènements et nos sentiments. Je me suis toujours dis que si je me mariais un jour, ce serait par folie ou par vrai amour. La vérité c'est que je suis les deux: folle d'amour pour toi Scotty. Alors même si c'est complètement dingue ou autre…quand tu m'as fait cette déclaration tout à l'heure, j'ai su que c'était la réalité et que finalement…j'allais être comme ça: une des ces femme qui dit « je le veux » car elles savent que c'est pour de vrai et pour la vie.

_**M**__ - Pourquoi y'a pas de mouchoir dans les salles d'interrogatoires?_

Ils se mirent à rire.

**L **- On y pensera pour le futur Kat!

_**M**__ - Merci._

**Ty **- Scotty, vos vœux!

**Sc **- Si le jour où on m'a dit: « tu bouges des stups pour la Crime », on m'avait dit; « tu vas rencontrer ta future femme en la personne de Lilly Rush », je crois que j'aurais tué cette personne le soir même. En sept ans, on a vécu pas mal de trucs pas communs toi et moi: au boulot ou en dehors. On a eu des hauts et des très bas. C'est un évènement tragique qui nous a ouvert les yeux. Je jure devant Dieu que si je t'avais perdu le soir de la fusillade, je me le serais jamais pardonner. Mais à la seconde où j'ai croisé ton regard au bar et hormis mes sentiments déjà existants pour toi…j'ai réellement compris le sens du terme « coup de foudre » à cet instant précis. En acceptant de m'épouser tu m'as donné la seule preuve d'amour dont j'avais besoin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Mi **__- Mais quel philosophe mon frangin._

**Sc **- Merci.

**Ty **- Lilly, répétez après moi: _Scotty, par cette alliance, j'unis mon destin au tien._

**L **- Scotty, par cette alliance, j'unis mon destin au tien.

Elle lui glissa la bague en souriant.

**Ty **- Scotty, répétez après moi: _Lilly, par cette alliance, j'unis mon destin au tien._

**Sc **- Lilly, par cette alliance, j'unis mon destin au tien.

Il fit le même geste qu'elle.

**Ty **- Lilly, acceptez vous de prendre Scotty pour légitime époux?

**L **- Oui, je le veux.

**Ty **- Scotty, acceptez vous de prendre Lilly pour légitime épouse?

**Sc **- Oui je le veux.

**Ty **- Par les pouvoir qui me sont conférés, je vous prononce dès à présent, devant Dieu et vos témoins, mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

_**J **__- Il va pas se gêner pour ça._

**Sc **- C'est clair!

Le baiser fut très tendre et aimant.

**L **- Je t'aime.

**Sc **- Moi aussi Lilly.

**Ty **- Mesdames et Messieurs, amis Américains, j'ai l'honneur de vous présentez, via le téléphone satellite, Mr et Mme Scotty Valens!

Tous se mirent à applaudir.

_**J**__ - Félicitations les enfants._

**L **- Merci.

_**M **__- Tous nos vœux._

_**Mi **__- Courage à toi belle sœur! C'est pas un cadeau._

**L **- Je pense que j'ai le meilleur des deux frères!

**Sc **- Elle t'a allumé mon pote!

_**Gi**__- Bienvenue dans la famille._

**L **- Merci Gina.

_**J **__- Bon ben, pas qu'on s'ennuie mais…on va se faire bien allumer de notre côté aussi, si on y retourne pas vite donc…encore félicitations et profitez en bien._

**L **- Merci d'avoir été là pour nous.

_**M **__- De rien. Bye._

**Sc **- Salut.

_**Gi**__ - Nous aussi on va vous laisser savourer cette première nuit en tant que Monsieur et Madame._

**L **- Okay.

_**Mi **__- Félicitations et…j'suis fier de toi p'tit frère._

**Sc **- Merci Mike.

_**Mi**__ - A bientôt!_

**Sc **- Bye.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ty **- Bien, tout le mode est déconnecté mais on a pas tout à fait fini. Il reste les registres à signer et quelques photos à faire.

**Sc **- Pas de soucis.

Ils s'attelèrent à la tâche et une fois la séance photo terminée, Scotty tendit sa main à Lilly.

**Sc **- Madame Valens me ferait elle l'honneur?

**L **- Avec joie Monsieur Valens.

Elle se retrouva dans ses bras et à la seconde où la musique commença, elle éclata de rire.

_Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you_

_Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama_

_Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go_

_Jamaica _

**L **- T'as pas osé?

**Sc **- Si!

**L **- T'es pas croyable!

**Sc **- Ma femme n'arrête pas de ma le dire.

_Off The Florida Keys_

_There's a place called Kokomo_

_That's where you wanna go to get away from it all_

_Bodies in the sand_

_Tropical drink melting in your hand_

_We'll be falling in love_

_To the rhythm of a steel drum band_

_Down in Kokomo_

**L **- Tu sais que j'aime assez comment ça sonne!

**Sc **- Tu m'en vois le premier ravi.

_Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you_

_To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama_

_Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go_

_Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo_

_We'll get there fast_

_And then we'll take it slow_

_That's where you wanna go_

_Way down to Kokomo_

**L **- On fait vraiment rien comme les autres!

**Sc **- C'est-ce qui rend les choses meilleures entre nous Lil'!

**L **- Exact.

_To Martinique, that Monserrat Mystique_

_We'll put out to sea_

_And we'll perfect our chemistry_

_By and by we'll defy a little bit of gravity_

_Afternoon delight_

_Cocktails and moonlit nights_

_That dreamy look in your eye_

_Give me a tropical contact high_

_Way down in Kokomo_

_Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you_

_To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama_

_Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go_

_Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo_

_We'll get there fast_

_And then we'll take it slow_

_That's where we wanna go_

_Way down in Kokomo_

_Port Au Prince I wanna catch a glimpse_

Durant le reste de la chanson, ils en profitèrent pour se sourire, s'embrasser et commencer à profiter du fait qu'ils étaient Monsieur et Madame Scotty Valens.

_Everybody knows_

_A little place like Kokomo_

_Now if you wanna go_

_And get away from it all_

_Go down to Kokomo_

_Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you_

_To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama_

_Key Largo, Montego baby why dont we go_

_Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo_

_We'll get there fast_

_And then we'll take it slow_

_That's where we wanna go_

_Way down to Kokomo_

_Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo_

* * *

Sans oublier cette superbe chanson: _Kokomo_ par les Beach Boys


	35. Chapter 35: Retour sur Terre

Bonsoir les gens.

Alors voila, ce chapitre est le dernier que je mets avant une petite semaine. Y'a les soldes qui commencent et donc... ben j'vais avoir du boulot par dessus la tête avec une semaine déjà chargée en heures. Donc je profite de ce soir pour vous mettre la suite de la ff.

Petite message pour la Grande Prêtresse de la FRUSTRATION DE L'EXTRÊME (qui se reconnaitre n'est ce pas?): il me semble qu'ici c'est ma page ff et donc, je fais ce que je veux donc...

"_JE ME_ _LAAAAACCCCHHHHEEEE_ et je mets du Christophe Maé"...

"_JE ME LAAAAACCCCHHHHEEEE _ et avec moi ils sont mariés!" ^_^ (ça c'est fait)

Pour Gisèle aussi (mais elle a plus l'habitude). C'est elle qui m'avait trouvé ce titre...

**Disclamer: Y'a des jours comme aujourd'hui où il manque juste la mer turquoise pour penser qu'on est à Hawaii... Sinon, niveau ff, toujours pareil**

Bonne lecture et LÂCHEZ vous sur les coms!

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 35: Retour sur Terre.**

Après une nuit assez courte et un réveil câlin, ils profitèrent de leurs derniers moments sur le bateau. Après un long moment de détente à la piscine et une dernière balade main dans la main, ils arrivèrent au port.

**Ty **- Et vous voilà arrivés à bon port.

**L **- Merci pour tout Tyler.

**Ty **- Merci à vous. De la part de l'équipage et de moi-même, tous nos vœux de bonheur pour votre futur.

**Sc **- Merci.

**Ty **- Oh avant que j'oublie…la photo de votre arrivée, celles de votre mariage ainsi que tous les papiers officiels sont dans cette pochette.

**Sc **- Très bien.

**Ty **- Vos bagages seront directement ramenés à l'hôtel. Oh et dernière chose: vos alliances c'est cadeau!

**L **- QUOI? Mais…

**Ty **- Pas de mais. Ordre du Capitaine.

**Sc **- Remerciez le pour nous!

**Ty **- Ça sera fait. J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance. Merci d'avoir choisi notre compagnie et Scotty…

**Sc **- Oui?

**Ty **- Vous êtes le type le plus chanceux du monde!

**Sc **- Y'a pas de doutes!

**L **- Encore…merci pour votre gentillesse Tyler. Bon vent.

**Ty **- Merci vous deux! Aloha!

Ils débarquèrent, de grands sourires sur le visage. Ils se retrouvèrent sur la terre ferme, se retournèrent et firent signe à Tyler. Il fit de même avant d'accueillir de nouveaux passagers.

**L **- C'était de loin les quatre jours les plus incroyables de toute ma vie.

**Sc **- Ravi que tu es appréciée!

**L **- Comment ne pas apprécier? Scotty, on est à Hawaii, on a fait une croisière et on s'est marié!

**Sc **- Je sais. Mais malgré tout ça, y reste une dernière petite chose.

**L **- Quoi?

**Sc **- Tu crois pas que ton alliance se sent un peu seule?

**L **- Euh…

**Sc **- Il te faut une bague de fiançailles!

**L **- Scotty!

**Sc **- Non, pas cette fois ci. J'ai eu la mienne alors tu dois en avoir une aussi! Fin de la discussion!

Il l'embrassa, lui prit la main et les dirigea vers un bijouterie dans le centre ville.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**? **- Aloha et…Lilly!

**L **- Aloha Ben.

**Ben **- Content de vous revoir.

**L **- Moi de même.

**Ben **- Vous l'avez convaincu?

**L **- C'est plus lui qui l'a fait!

**Ben **- Traduction?

**L **- Ben, voici mon mari Scotty. Chéri, voici Ben, l'adorable personne qui m'a vendu ta bague de fiançailles!

**Sc **- Enchanté.

**Ben **- De même. Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas mariés?

**L **- On a rectifié le tir hier soir.

**Ben **- Vraiment?

**Sc **- Oui.

**Ben **- Félicitations!

**L **- Merci.

**Ben **- Je vois que vous avez déjà des alliances…alors dites moi tout.

**Sc **- Euh…je voudrais…qu'elle ait une bague de fiançailles!

**Ben **- J'avais raison: un vrai romantique!

**L **- En effet.

**Ben **- Une idée en tête?

**Sc **- Vous avez quoi comme solitaire?

**Ben **- Des tas de modèles! Par ici.

Il le dirigea vers les dites bagues. Après un instant d'observation, il eut un grand sourire.

**Sc **- Celui-ci!

**Ben **- Aussi doué que votre dame en terme de choix et de goûts!

**Sc **- Merci.

**Ben **- Permettez?

Elle lui tendit sa main et essaya le solitaire.

**Ben **- Un poil trop grand. Voyons voir… et voila!

Scotty prit la bague et lui passa autour du doigt.

**Sc **- Tu es parfaite mon Ange.

**Ben **- Ah l'Amour!

**Sc **- Je prends.

**Ben **- Parfait. Alors comme à madame, je me permets une petite réduction et je vous souhaite tous mes meilleurs vœux pour votre futur!

**L **- Merci Ben.

**Ben **- Je vous en pris. Rentrez bien chez vous et repassez à l'occasion!

**L **- Avec joie.

**Ben **- Aloha!

Ils quittèrent la boutique. Elle s'arrêta pour observer son annulaire gauche.

**Sc **- Quoi?

**L **- Au risque de paraître…complètement pas moi…j'adore comme ça rend!

**Sc **- Ravi que ça te plaise!

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, en profitant pour regarder les photos et une petite vidéo que Tyler avait fait du mariage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les derniers jours sur dans cet archipel paradisiaque passèrent trop rapidement et ils étaient déjà sur le retour. Autant dire que la première chose qui les frappa fut la différence de température entre Hawaii et Philadelphie.

À peine chez Lilly, ils s'écroulèrent de sommeil et profitèrent d'une très longue nuit pour se ressourcer, histoire que leur corps s'habituent à ce retour sur Terre. Ce n'est qu'en milieu d'après midi qu'ils se réveillèrent.

**L **- Ça va me manquer!

**Sc **- Quoi?

**L **- Le décor, le temps, les promenade, la croisière…

**Sc **- Vrai. Mais maintenant, tu es Madame Valens et donc…c'est encore mieux qu'avant!

**L **- Certes.

**Sc **- Je pensais à un truc.

**L **- Dis moi.

**Sc **- Je suis supposé emménagé ici…

**L **- Et?

**Sc **- Il te reste 4 jours de vacances…

**L **- Tu veux qu'on le fasse maintenant?

**Sc **- Oui. Après tout, maintenant, on est un couple marié. Alors…autant qu'on vive ensemble…vite.

**L **- Mais on a rien prévu et…

**Sc **- Il suffit de passer quelque coups de fils. Et je te rassure, je croule pas sous les affaires. Juste le minimum.

**L **- Et tu comptes en faire quoi?

**Sc **- Ben…vu que la chambre d'amis est en travaux… on peut mettre ce que j'ai chez moi dedans pour ce faire une vrai chambre d'ami: un fauteuil, un lit, une armoire, une télé. Pour le reste…on va stocker à la cave et on verra après.

**L **- Et y'aura quoi en plus?

**Sc **- Un frigo, le canapé je le refile à Mike, une machine à laver…

**L **- Ça se tient.

**Sc **- Voila ce que je propose: aujourd'hui, on prévient tout le monde et on voit comment on peut s'organiser. Dès demain, on s'y met. Et dimanche, on vivra en tant que Mr et Mme Valens.

**L **- Okay. Mais quand tu dis tout le monde…

**Sc **- Mike, Pete, Will et Kat.

**L **- Okay. Je suppose qu'on ferra les cartons pendant que nos hommes porteront les choses lourdes?

**Sc **- Tu es l'épouse parfaite!

**L **- Continue de le penser!

**Sc **- Tous les jours si il le faut!

* * *

Juste pour info **disclamer: Tyler et Ben sont de moi!**


	36. Chapter 36: Un nouveau locataire

Bonsoir

Me voila de retour! Le premier "Rush" des soldes est passé donc je peux à peu près reprendre une publication normale. Alors voici une petite suite...

**Disclamer: ...**

Bonne lecture

Bigboss87

* * *

**Chapitre 36: Un nouveau locataire.**

**M **- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

**T **- Hum? Oh je galère.

**M **- Comment ça?

**T **- Mon proprio me met la pression pour vider les lieux.

**M **- Pourquoi?

**T **- Sa fille revient s'installer en ville et bien entendu…papa lui a promis son joli appartement. Du coup, je cherche pour le plus vite possible.

**M **- Quand?

**T **- D'ici une semaine.

**M **- Dimanche ça te va?

**T **- Comment ça?

**M **- Bouge pas.

Kat prit son téléphone.

_**Sc **__- Oui._

**M **- Salut.

_**Sc **__- Hey, comment va?_

**M **- Bien. Dis moi, j'ai une question…au lieu de vendre ton appart et de tout bouger…ça te dirait un locataire?

_**Sc **__- Euh…j'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi en fait. Pourquoi…_

**M **- Un collègue à moi à besoin d'un appart en méga urgence.

_**Sc **__- Qui?_

**M **- Tim!

_**Sc **__- Vraiment?_

**M **- J'te passe les détails mais ça urge! D'ici une semaine. Mais comme on est vendredi et qu'on avait prévu…

_**Sc **__- Ben…j'vais en parler avec Lilly mais…dis lui de passer demain matin à l'appart et on verra._

**M **- T'as besoin de papier précis?

_**Sc **__- Il est flic et c'est un collègue de ma femme…_

**M **- T'es un génie.

_**Sc **__- Je sais. À demain._

**M **- Salut!

Elle raccrocha avec un grand sourire.

**T **- Quoi?

**M **- T'es libre demain matin?

**T **- Euh…oui pourquoi?

**M **- J'ai un appart qui se libère dimanche à te proposer.

**T **- T'es pas sérieuse?

**M **- Au contraire Smith!

**T **- Mais c'est mortel.

**M **- Voici l'adresse. 9h pile!

**T **- Pas de soucis. Dieu te bénisse Kat!

**M **- On verra ça plus tard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À 9h précise, Tim était devant l'immeuble que sa collègue lui avait indiqué la veille. Il semblait emballer par l'aspect extérieur.

**Sc **- Pile à l'heure.

**T **- Je…Scotty?

**Sc **- En personne.

**T **- Content de vous voir.

**Sc **- De même et on va se dire tu.

**T **- Mais…

**Sc **- C'est plus simple…surtout si t'es mon locataire!

**T **- C'est…ton appart qui se libère?

**Sc **- Oui. J'emménage chez Lilly et Kat m'a dit pour ta situation donc…

**T **- Ça serait méga top.

**Sc **- Tu veux visiter?

**T **- Carrément.

Ils commencèrent à se rendre à l'étage quand ils entendirent du bruit provenant du dit appartement.

**Sc **- C'est à moitié le chantier.

**T **- Pas de soucis.

**Sc **- On est là.

**Tous** - Salut!

**T **- Euh…salut.

**Sc **- Tu connais déjà tout le monde et voici mon grand frère.

**Mi** - Mike!

**T **- Tim.

**Sc **- Je te laisse faire un rapide tour.

**T **- Okay.

Il regarda un peu partout, prenant le temps de visiter chaque pièce. Il arriva à la chambre.

**T **- Ça bosse dur ici.

**L** - Hey Tim.

**T** - Salut Lilly.

Ils échangèrent une brève accolade.

**T** - T'as un bronzage du tonnerre.

**L** - Merci. Tu visites?

**T **- Ouais. Et j'dois dire que j'suis emballé. C'est super.

**L** - Tu verras, c'est un vrai petit cocon.

**M **- C'est l'habituée qui parle?

**L** - Entre autre.

**T** - J'sais pas quoi dire…

**Sc **- Alors, ça te plait?

**T**- A fond! Y'a combien?

**Sc **- 55 mètres carrés en contant le balcon. Et si t'es sage, je te le laisse meublé?

**T**- Vraiment?

**Sc **- Ouais. Pour le prix, j'peux être assez flexible. Mais vu qu'on est dans un quartier assez simple…750$ pour le premier mois et on descend à 600 pour le reste.

**T**- Mais…

**Sc **- Dépôt de garantie et tout. Les charges sont comprises. Juste eau gaz et électricité en plus.

**T**- Logique.

**Sc **- Euh…le voisinage est pas trop bruyant, c'est assez cool et pas trop loin du boulot. Le moindre soucis ou pour les travaux… pas de soucis, y'a qu'à demander.

**T**- J'sais pas quoi dire.

**Sc **- Dis oui!

**T**- Mais…t'as pas besoin de…

**Sc **- Je te connais un minimum. Puis si y'a le moindre soucis, je sais qui tu es, où tu bosses…

**T**- Alors là je…

**J **- Les gars, on a un autre déménagement sur les bras pour la semaine prochaine.

**Sc **- Bienvenue chez toi Tim!

**T**- WOW! Merci, à vous tous!

**Sc **- De rien.

**T**- Mais on est pas censé passer par une agence et tout le reste?

**Sc **- Mike?

**Mi** - Gina nous attend.

**Sc **- On est parti.

Les trois hommes partirent en direction de l'agence afin de tout régler, laissant le soin aux autres de finir les cartons.

En fin d'après midi, les cartons étaient finis et ils avaient même préparer les lieux pour l'arrivée de Tim.

* * *

Pour les prix, je pense pas que ce soit ça pour Philadelphie mais j'avais trouvé ces renseignements vis à vis des loyers de ma ville...


	37. Chapter 37: La crémaillère

Salut tout le monde

Bon alors voilà un chapitre qui va répondre à bien des questions que vous vous posez.

Massive Big Up à THE GRANDE PRETRESSE OF THE FRUSTRATION qui a posté le 100ème comm de cette ff! MERCI Miss!

**WARNING:** on arrive dans les 5 derniers chapitres mais y'a encore quelques rebondissements qui vous attendent... :D

**Disclamer: seuls Claire, Tim et Pete sont de moi**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 37: La crémaillère.**

Le dimanche dans la journée, le jeune couple avaient préparé la réception de leur amis pour une mini pendaison de crémaillère.

**L **- Mon cœur, tout est prêt?

**Sc **- Ouais. Prête à les affronter?

**L **- On a pas le choix. Et mieux vaut leur dire ce soir que demain en arrivant au boulot!

**Sc** - Certes.

La sonnette de la maison retentit.

**L** - C'est parti!

Ils échangèrent un rapide baiser avant que Scotty n'aille ouvrir la porte.

**Sc** - Bonsoir.

**Tous** - Salut.

**Sc** - Allez y entrer.

Toute l'équipe entra.

**Sc** - Vous vous êtes donnés rendez vous?

**St** - On s'est dit que ça serait plus simple.

**Sc** - Vrai.

**V** - On est les premiers?

**Sc** - Il ne reste plus que mon frère et Kat.

**St** - D'accord.

**L** - Bonsoir.

**V** - Hey toi.

**T** - Comment va?

**L** - Mais à merveille.

**St** - Vous avez l'air reposé Rush.

**L **- Merci chef et oui, je le suis.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon quand on sonna de nouveau.

**L **- J'y vais.

Elle ouvrit.

**Mi** - Salut belle soeur!

**L **- Vas y dis le encore plus fort, ils t'ont pas entendu!

**Mi** - Si tu y tiens…

**L** - Mike!

**Mi** - Désolé!

**Gi** - Y a des fois où je me dis que c'est vraiment toi qui a le bon frère.

**L** - Merci Gina!

**Mi** - EH!

**Sc** - Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites encore comme misère?

**Mi** - Elles se liguent contre moi en disant que t'es le mieux des deux!

**Sc **- Mais y'a pas de doutes là-dessus frangin.

**Mi** - Espèce de…

**M** - Oula, y'a des embouteillages par ici.

**L** - Vrai.

**Sc** - Parfait, tout le monde est là.

Les deux derniers couples rentrèrent.

**M** - Vous êtes prêts?

**L** - Non. Mais on a pas le choix.

**M** - Tu m'étonnes. Ben bonne chance.

**L** - Merci Kat.

Ils se rendirent au salon, laissant les jeunes mariés en retrait.

**Sc** - Et si on s'enfuyait en leur laissant un mot?

**L** - Pas de soucis!

**Sc** - Mais ça serait reculer pour mieux sauter.

**L **- Oui!

**Sc **- On est parti Madame Valens?

**L** - Je te suis Monsieur Valens.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils commencèrent à servir les boisson avant de trinquer à l'emménagement de Scotty et de parler des vacances.

**Cl** - Alors, c'était comment?

**Sc** - Avant de commencer, j'aimerais porter un autre toast.

**V** - Okay.

**Sc** - A Timothy Smith: mon nouveau locataire!

Il lui tendit les clés avec un grand sourire.

**T** - Mais je croyais que…

**Sc **- On t'a fait marcher. C'est pas sympa mais…on voulait le fêter en même temps que nous.

**T** - Merci!

**V** - Mais c'est quoi…

**Sc** - Tim devait se trouver un appartement très rapidement. Alors, grâce à Kat, on lui a proposé le mien et voila.

**T **- Encore merci.

**L** - De rien. Autant que ce soit une personne de confiance qui en profite.

**Sc** - C'est clair.

**V** - Bien, alors Hawaii?

**L** - Y'a pas de mots pour le décrire! C'était…juste…magique et extraordinaire.

**J** - En tout cas, ça a l'air de t'avoir réussi.

**L **- Oh que oui. J'en avais vraiment besoin.

**Cl** - Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre main?

**L** - Oh ça…

Elle regarda sa main gauche.

**L** - En prenant un carton hier, je me suis fait un peu mal. On a préféré mettre un bandage au cas ou…

**St **- Ça ira pour demain?

**L** - Oui vous en faites pas.

**Sc** - En parlant de demain…

**St** - Oui Scotty?

**Sc** - Euh…on a quelque chose à vous dire.

**V** - Encore?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sc** - Ouais.

**V** - Je croyais que c'était une crémaillère et pas une soirée annonce.

**L **- Ça a un lien avec la crémaillère.

**V** - Oh.

**L** - Voilà euh…

Scotty lui tendit une enveloppe.

**L** - Merci mon cœur. Euh…

Elle tendit l'enveloppe à Stillman.

**St **- Qu'est-ce que…

**L** - Lisez.

**St** - Si c'est une demande de mutation je refuse.

**L** - Chef!

**St** - Bien.

Il mit ses lunettes et commença à lire. Il s'arrêta, les regarda avant de continuer, puis de refaire le même geste.

**St** - C'est une blague?

**L** - En aucun cas chef.

**St** - Vous deux…à Hawaii?

**Sc/L **- …

**V **- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Hawaii?

**L** - Chef?

Il se racla la gorge avant de lire la lettre.

_**St **_- _Je soussignée, Inspecteur Lilly Rush, appartenant à la Police Criminelle de Philadelphie, et plus particulièrement à la section « Affaires non résolus », demande officiellement à changer de patronyme._

**V** - Quoi mais…

**M** - Nick!

**V** - …

_**St**__ - Cette demande doit prendre en compte un récent changement de statut personnel, parvenu durant mon séjour à Hawaii. Ainsi donc, après une demande de confirmation par la Mairie de la ville, le nom de « Rush » sera remplacé par mon patronyme marital « Valens »!_

_Cordialement._

_Inspecteur Lilly Rush- Valens._

Tout le monde regarda Stillman avant de les regarder.

**V** - C'est une blague?

**Sc** - Non Nick.

**V** - Vous…enfin…

Ils se levèrent.

**Sc **- Oui, Lilly et moi nous sommes mariés!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tous** - …

**L** - J'aurais parié sur plus de réaction.

**Sc** - Idem.

**V** - Attendez un peu. Vous partez en vacances à Hawaii et vous en revenez mariés?

**L **- Oui.

**V** - Mais comment…

**L **- Ben…durant les vacances, j'ai acheté un cadeau à Scotty.

**J** - Le fameux cadeau?

**L** - Oui. C'était une bague.

Il montra sa main droite.

**M **- Wow, elle s'est pas moquée de toi.

**Sc** - Je sais. Alors, après une longue discussion, on a décidé,d'une, de vivre ensemble et de deux, de nous marier…dans le futur.

**L** - Mais c'était sans compter sur mon mari qui m'a offert une mini croisière dans l'archipel d'Hawaii et c'est là…

**Cl** - Une croisière?

**L** - Oui.

**Gi** - J'vais vraiment finir par me dire que j'me suis trompée de frangin!

**Mi** - Mais… toi tu me le paieras!

**Sc** - Si tu le dis. Bref, notre agent de bord nous à proposer de faire le grand saut et on a dit oui.

**L** - Non. Tu as dis oui, tu m'as convaincue et après…on s'est lancé.

**St** - Comment il vous a convaincu?

**L** - Une déclaration d'amour m'a suffit!

**Mi **- Tu lui as fait une déclaration en plus de tes vœux?

**Sc** - Ben oui!

**Mi** - Tu me tues.

**Sc** - Merci.

**M** - A en parlant de vœux, chef, faudrait songer à mettre des mouchoirs en salle d'interrogatoire.

**St** - Pourquoi ça Miller?

**M** - Ben, c'est juste une idée. Mais si il y en avait eu, j'suis sûre que j'aurais moins pleuré pendant les vœux de Lilly!

**St** - Parce que vous le saviez?

**M** - Ben…

**L** - Il nous fallait des témoins.

**T** - Qui?

**Sc** - Gina et Mike pour moi.

**L** - Kat et Will pour moi.

**V** - Alors que je résume. Vous êtes partis en vacances à Hawaii pour vos trois mois de relation.

**L** - Oui.

**V** - Tu lui as offert une bague et toi une croisière.

**Sc** - Correct.

**T** - Et vous vous êtes mariés?

**L **- Oui!

**Pete **- Ah non, vous êtes trop fort tous les deux!

**V** - Des preuves, vous en avez? Non mais hormis vos paroles à tous…

Scotty montra son alliance et Lilly sortit les papiers officiels ainsi que les photos.

**Sc** - Satisfait?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**V** - Ben…

**L **- Y'a le film de la cérémonie et dès que ma main ira mieux, tu verras et mon alliance et ma bague de fiançailles.

**T** - T'as les deux?

**Sc** - Ben comme moi. Même si je l'ai fait dans le désordre. Elle a eu son alliance avant sa bague de fiançailles.

**L** - Et je lui ai offert sa bague avant son alliance.

**V** - Ça fait trop d'un coup.

**St** - Je suis d'accord avec Nick.

**L **- Et si pour calmer le jeu, on mangeait un peu en regardant la vidéo? Comme ça, tout le monde sera convaincu!

Tous s'installèrent face à l'écran, découvrant ou redécouvrant l'évènement qui c'était déroulé il y a de cela quelque jours. Une fois le visionnage terminée, tout le monde y alla de son petit commentaire et la soirée continua dans la meilleure des ambiances.

* * *

Alors? Ca le fait nan?


	38. Chapter 38: Maria Julia Valens

Bonsoir Bonsoir

Alors maintenant que Mr et Mme sont rentrés et habitent ensemble... qu'est ce qu'il va bien pouvoir leur arriver? Encore pas mal de choses... ^^

Miss la Prêtresse, bien sûr que je pouvais couper le chapitre dernier comme ça, j'ai été à bonne école nan? ^^

**Disclamer: ...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 38: Maria Julia Valens…**

Un mois plus tard, alors que l'équipe était encore sur une affaire qui durait depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant, Lilly reçu un coup de fil au bureau.

**L **- Rush!

_**Sc **__- Tu t'en sépareras jamais?_

**L **- Bien sûr que si mon cœur. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'entraînement!

_**Sc **__- C'est sûr que de retrouver un « Inspecteur Valens » à la Crime, ça leur ferra tout drôle._

**L **- Vrai. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

_**Sc **__- Ouais euh… Mike m'a appelé y'a quelques temps… Gina est en plein travail!_

**L **- Déjà?

_**Sc **__- Y'a 15 jours d'avance mais tout va bien. J'suis en train de faire les 100 pas devant les portes._

**L **- Y'a de quoi. Si tu vois ton frère, dis lui qu'on est avec eux.

_**Sc **__- Pas de soucis. Je te rappelle quand j'en sais plus._

**L **- Okay.

_**Sc **__- Bye mon ange._

**L **- Bye.

Elle raccrocha avec un grand sourire.

**M** - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour te faire sourire comme ça?

**L **- Hum? Euh…pas grand-chose. Il devrait me rappeler pour me donner des détails.

**M** - Okay.

Elles se replongèrent dans leur dossier, tentant de voir ce qui pouvait leur manquer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vers 5h du matin, Jeffries arriva en salle de repos. Il la regarda dormir avant de s'approcher et de la réveiller doucement.

**J **- Lilly?

**L **- …

**J **- Lil'?

**L **- Hum…Will?

**J **- C'est moi.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

**L **- Il est quelle heure?

**J **- Près de 5h.

**L **- Merci pour le réveil.

**J **- Je t'aurais bien laissé dormir mais…ton mari est en ligne.

**L **- Dis lui que j'arrive.

**J **- Pas de soucis.

Elle referma les yeux, soupira et trouva le courage de se lever. Elle s'avança dans le bureau et ne trouva que Jeffries et le chef.

**L **- Ils sont où?

**St **- Miller est rentrée se reposer. Tim et Vera sont toujours en train de dormir en salle d'interrogatoire

**L **- Okay.

Elle s'assied, bailla et prit le téléphone.

**L **- Hey toi.

_**Sc **__- Bonjour ma belle aux bois dormant!_

**L **- Quel charmeur!

_**Sc **__- Je sais. Désolé pour le réveil._

**L **- C'est pas grave. Dis moi tout.

_**Sc **__- Tout?_

**L **- Oui.

_**Sc **__- Je t'aime!_

**L **- Ça je le savais déjà Scott.

_**Sc **__- Désolé. Euh…à la base je t'appelais pour te dire que…tu avais raison._

**L **- A quel sujet?

_**Sc **__- J'ai une petite nièce!_

**L **- Une fille?

_**Sc **__- Ouais!_

**L **- C'est génial!

_**Sc **__- Elle est née y'a près d'une heure. Maria Julia Valens. _

**L **- C'est magnifique.

_**Sc **__- Comme elle. Gina va bien aussi. Elle a été super tout le temps._

**L **- Félicite les parents pour moi.

_**Sc **__- Promis._

**L **- J'essaierais de passer dès que j'aurais un petit moment de libre.

_**Sc **__- T'en fais pas pour ça. Retourne te reposer un peu, okay?_

**L **- Oui. Je t'aime Scotty

_Sc - Moi aussi Lil'_

**L **- Bye mon cœur.

_**Sc **__- Salut._

Elle raccrocha avec un grand sourire et quelques larmes.

**St **- Un soucis Rush? Enfin... Lilly...

**L **- Hum? Non chef, bien au contraire.

**J **- T'es sûre?

**L **- Oui. Euh…on a une petite nièce!

**St **- Vraiment?

**L **- Oui. La femme de Mike a accouché il y a une heure: une petite Maria Julia Valens.

**J **- C'est très jolie.

**L **- Oui.

**St **- Retournez vous reposer encore un peu.

**L **- Sûr?

**St **- Oui. On va récupérer Smith et Vera d'ici peu.

**L **- Merci chef.

Elle se réinstalla sur le canapé de la salle de repos et repartie de plus belle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quatre jours plus tard, elle arriva devant une porte. Elle prit une grande inspiration et frappa.

_**? **__- Entrez._

**L **- Salut les filles!

**?** - Hey.

**L **- Félicitations Gina.

**Gi** - Merci Lilly.

Après une accolade, elle s'assied dans le fauteuil près du lit.

**Gi **- Maria, voici ta tante Lilly. Lilly, ça c'est ta petite nièce.

**L **- Salut toi.

**Gi **- Tiens, prends là un peu.

**L **- T'es sûre?

**Gi **- Elle ne mord pas encore. Profite.

**L **- Très fin.

Elle prit la petite avec un grand pincement au cœur. Cette dernière ouvrit ses yeux et observa cette inconnue.

**L **- Salut petite puce.

Elles se regardèrent un petit instant avant que Lilly ne revienne sur Gina.

**L **- Scotty m'avait dit qu'elle était magnifique. Hormis sa fierté d'être tonton…il avait entièrement raison.

**Gi **- Merci.

**L **- En parlant de mon mari, où est le tien?

**Gi **- Il est parti avec le tien. Ils font des petits arrangements dans la chambre de Maria. On devrait rentrer dans deux jours donc…ils préparent tout.

**L **- Je vois. Une semaine?

**Gi **- Elle a fait une jaunisse assez poussé!

**L **- Oh. Ben alors Miss, t'as déjà un caractère de Valens: t'en fais qu'à ta tête!

**Gi **- M'en parle pas!

_**? **__- Toc Toc._

**Gi **- Entrez.

**Mi **- Coucou mes petites femmes.

**Gi **- En parlant du loup.

**Mi **- Salut Lilly.

**L **- Salut. Félicitations Mike.

**Mi **- Merci. Coucou mon petit ange.

Il embrassa sa fille avant de rejoindre sa femme.

**Gi **- Vous avez finis?

**Mi **- Oui. Il ne manque plus que cette demoiselle et tout sera parfait.

**Gi **- Super.

**L **- Tu as perdu mon mari en cours de route?

**Mi **- Il devrait pas tarder. Il m'a dit qu'il avait une petite course à faire et…

De nouveaux coups retentirent à la porte.

**Mi **- Qui est-ce?

**Sc **- Très marrant! Tu sais, des fois, j'me demande vraiment si…

Il se stoppa en regardant dans la chambre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Gi**- Scotty?

**Sc**- …

**L **- Hey mon cœur, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

**Sc **- Hum? Euh…rien. Désolé, je…

Les trois le regardèrent, la petite toujours obnubilée par sa tante.

**Sc**- Bref, bonjour mon ange.

**L **- Bonjour mon amour.

Ils s'embrassèrent avant qu'il ne regarde sa nièce.

**Sc **- Ola chiquita. Como esta bella Maria?

**Gi **- Tu commences le bourrage de crâne?

**Sc **- Tu sais bien qu'elle y échappera pas. Autant commencer de suite.

**Gi **- Mouais.

**Mi **- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps?

**Sc**- J'ai fait un petit détour par…

Il sortit une peluche.

**Sc**- Le magasin de jouet.

**Gi **- T'es pas possible. Je croyais qu'on avait dis que…

**Sc**- M'en fout! C'est ma…notre nièce. On a le droit de la gâter un peu non?

**Gi **- Mais…

**L **- C'était mon idée. Comme j'ai pas pu me déplacer avant, je voulais lui offrir un petit quelque chose.

**Gi **- Fallait vraiment pas Lilly.

**L **- Possible. Mais…vous m'avez accepté dans votre famille alors…

**Mi **- C'est vrai.

Le téléphone de Lilly vibra.

**L **- Tu peux répondre mon cœur?

**Sc**- Ouais. C'est Stillman.

**L **- Oh!

**Sc**- Valens!

_**St **__- …Scotty?_

**Sc**- En personne.

_**St**__- Je m'attendais à parler à un Valens mais pas le même._

**Sc **- Je sais mais Lil'…

Il la regarda sourire à la petite.

**Sc **- Pouponne!

_**St **__- Oh, je vois. Elle s'en sort comment?_

**Sc **- Comme personne!

_**St **__- Bien. Malheureusement, j'ai besoin d'elle dans les plus bref délais au central._

**Sc **- Je lui dirais.

_**St **__- D'accord. Félicitations à votre frère._

**Sc**- Je transmettrais.

_**St **__- Merci._

Il raccrocha.

**L **- J'ai combien de temps?

**Sc **- Pas beaucoup.

**L **- Je vois. Allez Miss, moi faut que j'y retourne.

La petite lui sourit.

**L **- Faites un truc avant que je craque.

**Sc **- Viens par là…

**Mi **- Minute.

**L **- Quoi?

Mike sortit son appareil photo.

**Mi **- Un petit sourire.

Après quelque photos, Scotty prit la petite dans ses bras et embrassa sa femme.

**Sc **- A ce soir.

**L **- Ouais. Bye vous trois.

**Mi **- Salut Lilly.

**Gi **- Encore merci pour tout.

**L **- De rien. Bye petite puce.

Elle caressa la joue de la petite avant de quitter la pièce et de retourner travailler.

* * *

Ben oui, la vie maritale lui réussi bien à Lilly: plus amoureuse et épanouie que jamais... en même temps...vu son mari... enfin moi j'dis ça... ^^ (Non Gen ne me TUE pas stp!)


	39. Chapter 39: De nouveaux projets

Hello

JOYEUX 14 JUILLET A TOUS! Voilà, ça c'est fait!

Alors... merci pour les reviews des derniers chapitres. Beaucoup d'entre vous pense à la même chose pour le futur des Valens... Encore 3 chapitres pour savoir si vous avez raison...

Petit challenge: dans le chapitre, y'a une réplique qui est tirée d'une autre série télé que Cold Case! A vous de trouver la phrase et la série!

**Disclamer: ...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 39: De nouveaux projets…**

Le lendemain après midi, Vera et Lilly se trouvaient à l'hôpital pour interroger un nouveau témoin dans une affaire de meurtre à caractère raciste dans les années 60.

**L **- Bon, alors en gros, on a pas grand-chose?

**V **- Non. J'comprends pas pourquoi les gens étaient comme ça avant?

**L **- Tu sais que ça a pas trop changé pour certains!

**V **- Ouais. Mais j'trouve ça débile. Pourquoi on serait différent et surtout, pourquoi on aurait pas le droit de se mélanger? T'imagines si t'avais pas eu le droit d'épouser Scotty?

**L **- Je me serais tirer une balle!

**V **- On avait bien compris.

Alors qu'ils prenaient l'ascenseur, une femme enceinte et une infirmière étaient avec eux. Lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta au service maternité, Lilly eut comme une absence avant de sortir.

**V **- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il l'a suivit en secouant la tête et s'arrêta près d'elle.

**V **- Tu m'expliques?

**L **- Tu vois le petit bout de chou juste là?

**V **- Ouais?

**L **- C'est Maria…ma nièce.

**V **- Vraiment?

**L **- Ouais. C'était pas prévu que je vienne mais…je craque dès que je la vois.

**V **- C'est vrai que y'a de quoi.

**L **- Nick Vera, accro aux bébés?

**V **- Ne le répète surtout pas!

**L **- J'te promets rien.

**V **- Je me doutes. Ben qu'est-ce que t'attends?

**L **- Quoi?

**V **- Vas y!

**L **- Je suis en service!

**V **- Et? Je dis rien si tu dis rien!

**L **- Deal.

Ils échangèrent un grand sourire avant que Lilly n'aille voir l'infirmière. Elles discutèrent un instant avant que Lilly ne prenne sa nièce. À travers la vitre, Vera souriait devant l'interaction entre sa collègue et ce petit être. Plus quand la petite le regarda et esquissa un sourire quand il lui fit une rapide grimace.

**V **- Elle est à croquer.

**L **- Je sais. Merci Nick.

**V **- Je t'en pris. Bon, va falloir y aller avant qu'on nous demande des comptes!

**L **- Je sais.

Elle regarda une dernière fois la petite avant de quitter l'étage, sans se rendre compte que depuis le début, ils étaient observés de près!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soir venu, alors que Lilly venait à peine de rentrer, elle fût accueilli par un dîner aux chandelles et des roses rouges.

**L **- Scotty?

**Sc **- Bonsoir toi.

**L **- Salut vous.

Il l'embrassa.

**L **- J'ai raté un truc?

**Sc **- Comme quoi?

**L **- Je sais pas: une fête, un anniversaire…

**Sc **- Un mari ne peut plus préparer un bon repas pour sa petite femme?

**L **- Si et c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre. Juste…faut que je m'habitue à mon nouveau statut.

**Sc **- Tu vas vite t'y faire.

**L **- Je sais. Ça sent drôlement bon par ici.

**Sc **- C'est pas tout à fait prêt. T'as le temps de prendre une douche!

**L **- Super.

Elle monta les escaliers.

**L **- Tu me rejoins?

Il lui fit un grand sourire avant de monter les marches par deux.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une fois cette petite douche terminée, elle redescendit et le trouva devant les fourneaux.

**L **- Je vais vraiment finir par m'y habituer!

**Sc **- Pas de soucis. Si madame Valens veut bien passer à table!

**L **- Mais avec plaisir monsieur Valens!

Ils s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à parler de la petite Maria, qui était devenu LE sujet de conversation depuis sa naissance, puis de leur journée respective.

**Sc **- Ton affaire?

**L **- Pas simple. Meurtre d'une petite fillette noir dans un quartier blanc des années 60.

**Sc **- Crime racial?

**L **- C'est notre piste principale.

**Sc **- Mouais. Heureusement que ça a un peu changé.

**L **- Nick m'a dit la même chose cet après midi.

**Sc **- A oui?

**L **- Ouais! Il ne comprend pas pourquoi les gens étaient comme ça.

**Sc **- Pour l'avoir vécu, j'peux te dire que tout ce dont tu rêves, c'est de partir vivre dans un endroit où les gens sont comme toi et où tu n'es pas jugé!

**L **- Vrai. Il m'a aussi demandé comment j'aurais réagi si j'avais pas eu le droit de t'épouser!

**Sc **- Je me serais tirer une balle!

**L **- J'ai répondu la même chose.

**Sc **- Comme quoi…on est bel et bien fait pour être ensemble.

**L **- Y'a plus aucun doute possible.

Il se leva et lui indiqua de se lever. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

**L **- Dis moi que je rêve pas!

**Sc **- Je te le répèterais tous les matins de notre vie s'il le faut.

**L **- Ça t'en fera du boulot!

**Sc **- Possible. Mais ça me dérange pas plus que ça.

**L **- Je tiens le pari.

**Sc **- M'en tiens pas rigueur…un jour je serais grabataire et je te le dirais plus.

**L **- On a le temps de voir.

**Sc **- Exact.

Ils restèrent dans la même position avant qu'il ne la regarde.

**Sc **- Dis moi.

**L **- Quoi?

**Sc **- Quand Nick t'a demandé pour nous…cet après midi…

**L **- Oui?

**Sc **- C'était avant ou après votre visite à Mari?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle le regarda étonnée avant de voir son sourire charmeur.

**L **- Comment…

**Sc **- J'étais là!

**L **- Quoi?

**Sc **- Gina m'a demandé de passer la voir pour parler de l'anniversaire de Mike. La petite était encore en salle d'examen pour être sûr que tout allait bien avant leur retour à la maison. Gina m'a demandé d'aller vérifier que tout était bon niveau examens. Au moment d'arriver, je t'ai vu avec Nick…

**L **- Tu as…tout vu?

**Sc **- Oui! Y compris Nick complètement gaga devant la vitre.

Elle se mit à rire.

**Sc **- Tu sais que tu es magnifique.

**L **- Scotty…

**Sc **- Tu es faite pour ça.

**L **- Pour quoi?

**Sc **- Être une mère!

**L **- …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle le regarda avec les larmes aux yeux.

**L **- Je sais pas…si…

**Sc **- Eh, écoute moi 30 secondes. On sait tous les deux ce qu'on a vécu étant plus jeunes. Et surtout toi. Tu t'en es sortie avec des cicatrices mais tu es encore plus forte. Tu as trouvé une sorte d'équilibre et j'aime à croire que j'y contribue.

**L **- Bien entendu. Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais épousé si ça n'avait pas été le cas?

**Sc **- T'as le point. Mais bref…en arrivant à la clinique hier, j'ai fait un blocage.

**L **- On avait remarqué!

**Sc **- C'est juste que quand je t'ai vu…j'imaginais que tu tenais notre enfant et que…je sais pas…

Elle inspira longuement avant de lui sourire.

**L **- Avec mon enfance, je pense que tu comprendras que je ne veuille pas reproduire le même schéma que maman avec Chris et moi.

**Sc **- Tu es différente de ta mère.

**L **- Mais même si… je dis pas que je suis contre l'idée.

**Sc **- Tu veux que…

**L **- Pourquoi pas!

**Sc **- Wow! Alors là je…

**L **- Tu pensais que je dirais non?

**Sc **- Ben…disons que comme tu…

Elle l'embrassa en souriant.

**L **- Je t'ai toi. Rien que ça, ça fait une énorme différence.

**Sc **- Vrai. Donc on va…

**L **- Minute tout de même Monsieur mon mari.

**Sc **- Oh.

**L **- A toi de m'écouter 30 secondes. Bien que oui…je veuille fonder une famille avec toi…dans le futur, va falloir que tu me laisses un peu de temps.

**Sc **- …

**L **- On va s'entraîner avec la Miss et quand on sera prêt, on verra pour le notre!

**Sc **- Ou LA notre!

**L **- Mouais, mais on verra en temps voulu!

**Sc **- D'accord.

**L **- Ne te méprends pas: tu sais à quel point je t'aime et tout le reste mais…on a déjà fait vite pour tout que pour une fois, je voudrais qu'on en profite un peu, qu'on prenne notre temps et qu'on soit vraiment prêt!

**Sc **- C'est vrai que question rapidité, on doit battre des records!

**L **- C'est vrai. C'est pour ça que je voudrais prendre le temps d'apprécier les joies de la vie maritale avant les joies de la maternité!

**Sc **- Mouais…ça me semble assez équitable comme deal. Mais j'espère au moins qu'en attendant…on pourra toujours s'entraîner!

Elle secoua la tête en riant.

**L **- Je pense que oui!

**Sc **- Super!

* * *

Bon ne vous enflammez pas: ce ne sont QUE des projets... on est d'accord?


	40. Chapter 40: Une vieille connaissance

Salut tout le monde

Alors voilà, y reste 2 chapitres (oui je sais c'est nul mais c'est comme ça.) Je sais déjà ce que vous allez dire mais bon... j'assume!

**Disclamer: Moi sadique? Mouais, on peut dire ça!**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 40: Une vieille connaissance.**

Quelques temps plus tard, alors que Scotty et Pete parlaient de l'installation de Pete chez les filles Miller, Jennifer arriva au bar.

**Jen **- J'ai deux « Rush » en commande.

**Sc **- Okay.

**Jen **- Et je voulais savoir si je pouvais quitter un peu plus tôt demain soir.

**Pete **- Une raison en particulier?

**Jen **- Euh…y'a Tim qui m'a invité à dîner et…

**Pete **- Tim? Comme dans…son locataire?

**Jen **- Le même!

**Pete **- Mais depuis quand…

**Jen **- Ben depuis quelque semaines.

**Pete **- Mais…

**Sc **- On verra plus tard. Pour le moment, on a toujours du boulot!

**Jen **- On est reparti.

Elle retourna en salle.

**Pete **- Tu le savais?

**Sc **- …

**Pete **- Scotty, pourquoi t'as rien dit?

**Sc **- Ben c'était à elle de t'en parler.

**Pete **- Mais…

**Sc **- T'en fait pas, c'est un type bien. Je sais tout de lui et si y'a un souci, il bosse avec Lilly!

**Pete **- Mouais. Mais dire que c'est ma petite sœur…

**Sc **- Réveille toi, elle est grande.

**Pete **- Je sais mais…

**Sc **- Remets toi. Pour le moment, on est au boulot. Vous en reparlerez ce soir.

**Pete **- T'as raison.

Ils se remirent au travail, Pete toujours l'esprit occupé par sa sœur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une heure plus tard, en plein milieu de la soirée, une femme arriva dans le bar.

**Jen **- Bonsoir et bienvenue au Salsa Club.

**? **- Bonsoir, on voudrait une table pour six.

**Jen **- Par ici.

Ils s'installèrent, Jennifer leur laissa la carte et partit. La femme s'excusa et se refit une beauté. En ressortant, elle vit quelqu'un au bar. Elle s'assied et attendit.

**Sc **- Bonsoir que puis je…

**? **- Salut beau gosse!

**Sc **- Hey.

**? **- Qui l'eut cru? Scotty Valens barmaid?

**Sc **- Ben que veux tu.

**? **- Ça fait longtemps que tu bosses ici?

**Sc **- Un certain temps. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'emmène en ville?

**? **- Des petites affaires.

**Sc **- Tu ne fais que passer?

**? **- Non, j'ai décidé de me poser quelque temps à Philie, histoire de reprendre contact avec certaines personnes…

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne en souriant. Il enleva la sienne et se racla la gorge.

**Sc **- Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

**? **- Je suis avec une bande de copain mais…si tu m'offres un verre…perso…

Elle continua son petit manège.

**Sc **- Écoute, je vois où tu veux en venir mais… je serais toi, j'arrêterais de suite.

**? **- Et pourquoi?

**Sc **- D'une parce que, l'un de tes amis commence à devenir bien énervé. Et de deux, je suis pris!

**? **- Tu as trouvé quelqu'un?

**Sc **- Oui.

**? **- Et ça marche entre vous? Parce que tu sais…

**Sc **- Écoute, oui tout va bien entre nous, tu sais quoi…

Il lui montra sa main gauche.

**? **- Tu t'es marié?

**Sc **- Oui et on est heureux!

**? **- Mais vous êtes heureux "heureux" ou tu crois que peut être…

**L **- Salut la compagnie.

Scotty regarda les deux femmes devant lui et ferma les yeux.

**Sc **- Pourquoi moi?

**? **- Mais regardez qui nous arrive. Inspecteur Grande Sœur!

**L **- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Chris.

**Ch **- Depuis quand tu traînes dans les bars? Je croyais que tu préférais rester chez toi avec tes chats.

**L **- C'est toujours le cas. Mais… il y a de jolis serveurs ici. Pourquoi s'en priver?

La plus jeune des Rush se mit à rire devant le regard de Lilly à son mari.

**Ch **- Alors je t'arrête, il est marié!

**L **- Figure toi que je le savais un peu tout de même...

**Ch **- Vraiment?

**L **- Oui. Flic ou non, Scotty reste mon meilleur ami.

**Ch **- Je vois. Tu y étais?

**L **- Oh que oui.

**Ch **- Et tu ne m'as rien dis?

**L **- Redis moi la dernière fois où tu as donné signe de vie?

**Pete **- Hey couz, j'ai…salut beauté.

**L **- Salut toi.

**Sc **- Wow, on se calme vous deux!

**Pete **- Jamais t'arrêteras d'être jaloux?

**Sc **- Non! C'est comme ça!

**Ch **- Attends une seconde: tu es marié et tu es jaloux parce qu'un type complimente Lil'?

Pete regarda les trois personnes.

**L **- Pete, voici ma petite sœur Christina. Chris, voici Pete, le cousin de Scotty.

**Pete **- Enchanté.

**Ch **- Mais tout le plaisir…

**L **- Il est fiancé!

**Ch **- Oh…

**Sc **- Et elle est flic.

**Ch **- Décidément…

**Pete **- Tu prendras comme d'habitude?

**L **- Je m'en lasserais jamais.

**Pete **- En même temps, vu que c'est à ton nom…

**Sc **- EX!

**Pete **- Quoi?

**Sc **- C'était à son nom!

**Pete **- Mais…pourquoi…

**L **- J'ai réussi à m'habituer à mon nouveau nom et tu penses bien qu'il en est tellement fier, que je n'ai plus le droit de repenser à l'ancien.

**Pete **- J'me demande si on est bien de la même famille.

**L **- Désolée pour toi Pete mais oui, y'a pas de doutes!

**Pete **- Super.

**Ch **- Scotty, tu es sûr que ça va?

Tout le monde pu voir qu'il avait changé d'attitude.

**L **- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

**Sc **- Je…euh… faut que je le fasse!

**Ch **- De quoi tu parles?

**Sc **- De ça.

Il monta sur le bar pour passer de l'autre côté. Il se plaça devant Lilly et l'embrassa passionnément à la limite du désespoir, sous le regard outragé de Christina.

* * *

Fin du chap... MMMWWWAAAHHHAAA...

la suite... au prochain chapitre!


	41. Chapter 41: Un anniversaire surprenant!

Hello Hello

Alors nous voici au dernier chapitre de "Kokomo". Oui je sais, c'est toujours aussi triste quand ça se termine mais bon... c'est comme ça.

Merci à toutes et tous d'avoir lu et laissé des reviews. Spécial Big Up à Morgane pour tout ce qu'elle a fait (relecture, aide pour les titres et supportage de la chanson... ^^)

**Disclamer: ...**

Bonne lecture

Love & Kisses

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 41: Un anniversaire surprenant!**

_Il monta sur le bar pour passer de l'autre côté. Il se plaça devant Lilly et l'embrassa passionnément à la limite du désespoir, sous le regard outragé de Christina._

**Sc **- Si tu savais à quel point je mourrais d'envie de faire ça depuis longtemps!

**L **- Si c'est comme pour moi, alors oui, je comprends bien.

**Sc **- Tu as passé une bonne journée?

**L **- Pas super mais tu as su la rendre meilleure…comme toutes les autres!

**Sc **- Mais c'est aussi mon rôle.

**L **- Je sais.

**Ch **- Minute toi!

Ils se retournèrent.

**Ch **- Je croyais que tu étais marié!

**Sc **- Je le suis.

**Ch **- Tu es heureux en ménage, tu repousses mes avances mais tu embrasses ta meilleure amie, ma sœur!

**Sc **- Et?

**Ch **- C'est quoi ton problème?

**Sc **- Mais j'ai aucun problème Chris!

**Ch **- Tu crois? Parce qu'à mon avis, c'est pas ce que tu diras quand ta femme saura que tu as embrassé ma sœur comme…comme tu viens de le faire.

Lilly se mit à rigoler.

**Ch **- Et ça te fais rire toi?

**L **- Oh que oui Chris. Si tu veux tout savoir, sa femme est déjà au courant... pour "nous"!

**Ch **- Quoi? Mais… elle dit rien?

**Sc **- Non.

**L **- Ah si, elle m'a demandé quelque chose.

**Ch **- Tu la connais?

**Sc **- Elle a dit quoi?

**L **- Que tu recommences ce que tu viens de faire!

**Sc **- Avec plaisir.

Ils se ré embrassèrent en souriant.

**Pete **- Bon ça va. Vous avez pas finis tous les deux. Scott, t'es au boulot!

**Sc **- Je sais mais ce soir…

**L **- Ça fait trois mois qu'on est marié alors…je voulais en profiter un peu.

**Pete **- Trois mois? Ce soir? Mais pourquoi t'as rien dit?

**Sc **- Parce que on est en pleine saison et que je pensais que…

**Pete **- Que rien du tout. Tu rentres avec ta femme fêter ça dignement!

**Sc **- A vos ordres patron!

Il prit la main de Lilly et alla pour partir.

**Ch **- MINUTE VOUS DEUX!

**L **- Oui Chris?

**Ch **- Tu…vous…tu l'as épousé?

**L **- Et?

**Ch **- Scotty Valens? Ton ex coéquipier? Mon ex petit ami?

**L **- Oui, oui et encore oui.

**Ch **- Mais…

**L **- Y'a pas de mais. C'est comme ça c'est tout. On s'est revu en Janvier, on s'est mis ensemble en Février, marié à la fin Mai et voilà.

**Ch **- …

**L **- Maintenant, j'embarque mon mari pour la fin de la soirée. Merci Pete.

**Pete **- De rien et bon anniversaire.

**L **- Merci.

**Sc **- Ce fût un plaisir de te revoir Christina.

**Ch **- …

**L **- A l'occasion, passe nous voir. Tu te souviens encore où j'habite?

**Ch **- Euh oui!

**L **- Ben voilà. Oh et panique pas si y'a marqué Mr et Mme Valens sur la boite au lettre!

Elle fit un grand clin d'œil à sa sœur avant de partir, la main ancrée dans celle de son mari!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sc **- Heureusement que tu es arrivée!

**L **- Pourquoi?

**Sc **- Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si elle avait continué ce petit jeu avec moi!

**L **- Tu t'en es bien sorti je trouve.

**Sc **- Merci.

**L **- J'ai une surprise pour toi…ou plutôt deux surprises.

**Sc **- Oula, j'aime pas ça.

**L **- Pourquoi?

**Sc **- La dernière fois, tu m'as torturé toute une journée…

**L **- Je t'ai dit que y'avait plus simple comme moyen de me faire craquer.

**Sc **- Okay. Alors dis moi, mon amour, qu'est ce que tu me réserves comme surprises?

**L **- Hum…

Elle ouvrit la porte de leur maison.

**L **- Regarde par toi-même!

Elle le laissa entrer. Il secoua la tête avant de regarder le salon.

**Sc **- Tu plaisantes?

**L **- Non.

**Sc **- Tu l'as fait?

**L **- Eh bien…une femme peut aussi préparer de bons petits plats pour son mari…surtout pour leur trois mois de mariage.

**Sc **- Ben ça alors…un dîner romantique préparé par ma femme. C'est un super anniversaire. Merci mon ange.

**L **- Mais de rien. Mais avant le dîner…qui était ta première surprise…je vais pas te torturer plus longtemps.

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena au premier.

**Sc **- Si on franchit cette porte, le dîner risque d'être froid!

**L **- Je sais…alors on va franchir celle là.

**Sc **- La chambre d'ami?

**L **- Ouvre!

Il s'exécuta, toujours surpris par ce qui pouvait l'attendre derrière. Et quelle surprise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il regarda la pièce avec de grands yeux émerveillés. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et lui embrassa l'épaule.

**L **- Ça te plait?

**Sc **- C'est…splendide. Mais…

**L **- Joyeux anniversaire de mariage mon cœur!

**Sc **- Attends…

Il se retourna.

**Sc **- Tu es…

**L **- Non.

**Sc **- Mais…

**L **- C'est plus un signe d'encouragement…tu sais…te montrer que j'y pense sérieusement et qu'on pourrait peut être…

**Sc **- Je croyais que tu voulais attendre?

**L **- Vrai. Mais en y réfléchissant bien…on fait rien comme les autres et puis…on aime bien faire les choses rapidement tous les deux alors…

**Sc **- Un bébé?

**L **- C'était ton idée je te rappelle!

**Sc **- Je sais mais… tu es sûre?

**L **- Oui j'en suis sûre! Aussi sûre que le soir de la Saint Valentin, aussi sûre que le jour où je t'ai acheté ta bague…aussi sûre que le jour de notre mariage!

Il se mit à pleurer dans ses bras.

**Sc **- C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait Lil'!

**L **- Bien. Et je suppose que tu sais quel cadeau me ferrais plaisir à moi?

**Sc **- Le dîner peut se réchauffer?

**L **- Hum…je ne pense pas mais…on ferra avec ce qu'on a dans le frigo au pire.

**Sc **- J'aime beaucoup cette perspective Madame Valens!

Ils s'embrassèrent et quittèrent la chambre d'ami, transformée par Lilly et Will en chambre de bébé pour la surprise de Scotty. La suite de la soirée et de la nuit ne fût qu'un enchaînement de preuves d'amour mutuel et d'un désir profond de créer une petite vie à deux. Seulement, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore à ce moment précis, c'est que cette petite vie avait déjà prit place depuis quelque temps. Ce n'est que deux semaines plus tard que Scotty reçu pour son anniversaire, un cadeau assez inattendu mais au combien important et significatif pour lui, pour eux et leur famille: un test de grossesse positif. Un petit Valens allait pointer le bout de son nez pour le plus grand bonheur de ses futurs parents!

* * *

TIN DAM!

Ah ben ouais, fallait bien finir par l'annonce de la grossesse, sinon c'était pas drôle...

Voilà, c'est la fin de Kokomo!

A très vite! ;)


End file.
